Pasts Revisited
by LizaGirl
Summary: Sequal to FaF. A decade later. Finn's finally back. A lots changed in Colin and Finn's lives but somethings haven't causing questions about whether what they both wanted so much in the past can exist in their lives in the future. SLASH COFINN and ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

Hi, faithful readers who have transferred over to this new, future fic. This continues the Finn & Colin saga, but with new focus on the next generation. This first chapter pretty much just introduces you to Tori, or Victoria, who will be a central character and a major influence in Finn's life. Fear not, Colin will be arriving soon, and Logan makes an (albeit brief) appearance in this chapter.

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister as well as Finn's return to the US force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

**CHAPTER 1/PRELUDE**

Victoria and Gia sat in the foyer of Hamilton Preparatory School.

Gia was moderately tall, curvy and had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. The hair was currently tied into two little buns at the nape of her neck, her eyes rimmed in black eyeliner. Tori was tall, like supermodel tall, her skin tight black jeans accentuating already lengthy legs, the loose, drapy top accentuating her slender frame, her long dark hair pulled into a high pony tail, her skin a deep tan.

Victoria was relaxed, well more accurately she was sleepy and bored, but she wasn't worried in anyway, unlike Gia. Gia was fidgeting nervously, picking at the hem of her skirt.

"I can so not afford to get expelled" she burst out

"Chill" Victoria told her "we're not going to get expelled. I know expulsion worthy, this isn't it"

Gia turned to her "We triggered a fire drill, got the entire boarding population on the lawn, where the sprinklers, who's timer we set, soaked them all, and then we were caught sneaking in after leaving campus to go to an over 21 club, where we drank."

"Ok, for most of them, I did it, you just happened to be present, and its not that bad. Dad'll write a check" Tori was confident.

"I thought you weren't society" said Gia "I mean Jackson's not a society name. I thought you were a scholarship or just, you know, average, not like alumni parent"

Tori laughed at that "Nope, the records say Jackson, and they said it'd take a week to change them, cause that's what it says on my birth certificate which they used for id, and I had my name changed in England. The whole society thing's part of the reason I'm here. Well that and getting expelled from the last school, but Dad thought I could use a break from the European press"

"I thought you were Australian?" asked Gia

"I am, well I was born there"

"So what's your name then? Like society name"

"Oh, I'm a Colden"

"Colden as in Colden Enterprises? Oh My God, the society bimbos are going to have a fit" that brought a smile to Gia's face.

"Yeah, just cause I'm not a replica of what you see in the shop windows, they presume I cant afford decent clothes. They find it incredible that I can come up with my own decisions on what I wear" Tori deadpanned

"And your parents? Your not freaked out what they'll say when they get here?" Gia asked, despite the fact that she was known to screw-up regularly, her parents had no problem screaming at her.

"Its just my Dad, we'll talk about it, there will probably be a lecture but more than likely on the necessity of fully thinking out pranks"

"Seriously?" asked Gia

"Yeah, seriously" she responded

"No, seriously?"

Enough with the seriously Izzy"

"What?" asked Gia confused

"Old school Pop Culture reference" Tori told her "When I got chicken pox my Dad stayed home for a week and we watched like every episode of this ancient medical drama, Grey's Anatomy. Its a reference"

"Why, you don't hang out with your Dad?"

"No. It sounds freaky cool though. What was the show?" At least part of Gia's apprehension was gone, if not delayed.

Rory stormed up the hallway in a floor length evening gown, followed by Logan Huntzburger. "GiGi Hayden what the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at the blond who sat in the foyer.

Under her breath Gia said to Tori "sister"

"...Sneaking out" Rory ranted "pulling stupid, dangerous stunts, someone could've gotten hurt, you could've gotten hurt, raped, murdered, anything, on the streets of New York by yourself and what the hell were you thinking, dragging another girl (she gestured to Tori) out with you, and into your mess"

Gia interrupted "don't call me GiGi, its not even my name"

"Its the name your father gave you" Rory told her and went to start pacing, but Logan but a restraining hand on her arm

"Its the stupid nickname he gave me in an attempt to recreate the cutesiness' Lorelai created when she nicknamed you Rory, but alas, I'm not you, in any sense of the word, and thus, my name is not GiGi"

Rory cut in "its 3am, Dad can deal with you when he gets home in the morning. He'll have to start looking for another school anyway, if they'll take you"

Victoria cut in "look this whole thing was my fault, and don't worry, we wont be expelled"

Rory turned to her "as nice as it is to try and take the blame GiGi ("Georgia") is perfectly capable of getting herself into these messes, and this reeks of her"

It was then that the headmaster came out and addressed the girls "We've discussed the matter and you're both being suspended for two days to reflect on your actions. Its now early Wednesday morning. I'll expect you both back on Friday morning, and have no doubt, I'll be keeping an eye on both of you."

He turned and returned to his office in an attempt to remain as dignified as an old man in a dressing gown and slippers could be.

Tori smirked at Gia.

"I don't get it" said Gia "how are we not expelled?"

"Daddy wrote a really big check" Tori told her

"And he just bails you out?" she asked

"Until I hit double digits in schools. That's his record."

"That's so cool" said Gia, grinning. Rory frowned disapprovingly

"Excuse me" interrupted Logan, that double digit rule sounded awfully familiar, as if he'd heard it a lot in his youth" "Who's your father"

but before Tori could form an answer she had jumped up throwing herself into the arms of a dark haired man dressed in a suit and heavy woollen coat, presumably to ward out the cold at 3am. "Daddy" she greeted

"Hello Sweetheart" he greeted her "you know had you called half an hour earlier, then Olivia would be picking you up?"

"Why I delayed the interrogation prior to calling for as long as possible" she told him, a smirk plastered on her tanned face. She tossed a piece of her long brunette hair back of her face. "So what did it cost to buy my continued presence at this fine establishment"

"Lets just say no new Porsche for your birthday"

"Dad" she whined, partially because she wanted to know what it had cost and partially because she knew he was just teasing her. Why would she need a new Porsche anyway? They had 4 already. Her birthday presents were largely symbolic, trips, daddy daughter time. A car would just be dull.

He caved "they're going to be building a Colden wing of the library" he told her

"Thanks Daddy" she told him, she shivered, and he wrapped his coat around her.

"Where's yours?" he asked.

"I just threw a the necessities in my bag. Didn't think they'd make us sit in the freezing foyer for an hour. I missed you Dad" she told him

"I missed you to Baby doll. Now who's this other girl you dragged into this adventure?"

"Her names Gia, she seems cool"

Finn remained oblivious to the rest of the foyer, particularly Logan and Rory who were partially hidden by the dim lighting, though he did through a glance Gia's way. "I'm sorry did you just say she was cool? I thought this school was filled with wanna-be socialites who'd spend their limited trust funds on plastic surgery and generic fashions in an attempt to appear more attractive and land a bigger trust fund guy, who is of course suffering from a god complex and only ever wants to get laid, drunk, or talk about his car, clearly compensating for something"

"Wow Dad" she retorted "you make me sound like a cynic. And I said everyone I'd met so far, I hadn't met Gia at the time"

Finn turned to where Logan and Rory stood in the shadows, they were in shock. Finn held out a hand, "Hi I'm Finn Colden, Victoria's father" he dropped it in surprise "Logan? Rory?" his use of their names snapped Logan out of it.

"Finn? What are you doing here"

Finn gestured towards Tori "Tori, my daughter. You?" there was a wariness to his voice. Clearly the product of not speaking for a decade.

Rory responded "GiGi ("its Georgina") my sister"

There was an awkward pause and Logan looked like he was about to say something, perhaps given the fact that Finn was in a room with him for the first time, but Finn beat him to it "I should get Tori home." he told them, guiding her towards the exit, turning once to catch a glimpse of Logan staring after him.

"Lets go then" he told Tori, getting into the waiting Limo.

He asked her, in all seriousness "you really didn't think they'd take attendance if you set off a fire drill?" She smiled sleepily, curling up in his coat for the drive to their New York Penthouse.

The next morning Gia awoke to the sound of her father. Yelling. "She did what?" She heard her sister respond, detailing her misdemeanours, then heard her father begin his rant. "I don't know what to do with her..." "she was such a problem child..." she'd heard them all before, and then the clincher "why can she be more like you Rory?"

Gia went to bury her head in her pillow, groaning, but her flashing cell caught her eye. It was from new found friend Victoria

_Hey Gia. How R U? _

_Wasn't the band kickarse?_

_So worth it_

_Call If you want to talk. _

_Dad's out of town again till tonight on business & I'm bored._

_Luv Tori_

She hit redial, grateful when Tori picked up. "What's up party girl?" Victoria asked

"My Dad's home and I'm avoiding getting up and having him chew me out"

"Sucks to be you" said Victoria, and Gia began to rant

"Its like my sister was this perfect angel and no matter what I do it'll always be compared to perfect Rory"

"Bummer" agreed Tori and Gia continued

"To make it worse, she's normally pretty cool. Rory I mean, last night she was a bit pissy but most of the time she's pretty cool. And Logan, that's her fiancée', he's really cool"

"She's heaps older right? She adopted?" asked Tori

"No" Gia responded "they just had her really young"

"Then they can hardly be the angels they want you to be" Tori told her "its like my Dad, he'd know he'd be a hypocrite if he lectured me about pulling shit." she realised this was a little deep for two girls who'd just met recently (even if they were fast becoming close) & also for early in the morning. So she changed the subject "is it cool having a sister?"

"Its Ok" Gia replied "she's heaps older, and a half sister"

"So I'm bored" Tori declared "what are you doing today?"

"Sitting in my room _reflecting_, probably" Gia told Victoria bitterly

"Screw That" Tori told her "come over to mine, I need to get some clothes today anyway"

"I think Dad would have a fit" Gia told her honestly

"So?" asked Tori, and Gia relented, getting directions then breezing out of the room, past her stunned father and Rory (at seeing her awake and out of her room so early) and into the bathroom. She cranked up the shower to block out Rory and her father. Emerging she breezed past in the other direction, avoiding them again.

She pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top, accompanied by her red ballet flats and grabbed her handbag she hadn't opened since last night, she tied up her hair quickly then exited her room. Rory, her father and Lorelai were waiting for her. "Joy!." she told herself.

She moved to make herself a coffee with lots of sugar and milk (She wasn't a Gilmore, she liked condiments, deal with it) and tipped it into a travel mug waiting for the inevitable

"Where do you think your going?" asked her father

"Out" she responded

"You were suspended, almost expelled, and you think your going out?" he asked incredulously

"GiGi" Lorelai attempted to play peacemaker "why don't you come sit down on the couch. I think its time we all had a talk"

That was it, Gia snapped "Ok, firstly, its Georgia or Gia or anything in between so long as its not GiGi, how hard is that to remember. Secondly, what could we possibly talk about? the fact that I finally met someone at that hellhole of a school you insist I go to who isn't just interested in that I'm the illegitimate Hayden kid who's stepmother and father managed to get knocked up at sixteen and who's mother isn't from society and didn't even want her. You could be happy for me. Thirdly, as said previously, your just the women my father knocked up when he was sixteen, your precious Rory's, not my mother so don't try that cutsie bonding crap and finally as said previously, you were pregnant at my age, and you dad, were presumably the one who got her like that. So you really cant expect to take the moral high ground here. I'm hardly guessing impregnation was your first teenage offence. Either way, I'm out of here,. I've got my cell, I may or may not answer it."

She left, leaving Chris, Lorelai and Rory agape.

She arrived at the apartment building address Tori had given her and after being ushered in and greeted by name (how, she was presuming Tori told them) she entered the elevator, travelling to the top floor. The building had been developed by Colden Enterprises, she noted the engravings in the elevator. She marvelled at the luxury. She had grown up wealthy, but this was something else. She attempted to connect Tori, who had voluntarily told a pack of flesh eating society girls she commonly shopped at markets, with the girl, (heiress, she supposed) who lived here.

The elevator doors opened at she exited it, finding two unmarked doors. She'd followed Tori's directions so far and figured a fifty-fifty chance now. She knocked on the left (She had heard voices behind that one) and it opened and in front of her was Angela Russell. The cool, indie, Alternate Rock Princess.

"Wow" was her brain's only thought.

She managed to get out "Hi" then "your Angela Russell" as if she didn't already know that.

"I am" she said, and another blonde, this one in a pant suit as opposed to the flowing white dress Angela wore, came up behind her.

"Ready Babe?" she asked Angela, and then turned to Gia "you must be Gia (to Angela) Tori's new friend and partner in crime. You were still sleeping when Finn left so you didn't here the details of last night's escapades. I thought you could use the rest."

Angela addressed Gia "nice to meet you, I would love to stay and chat but we're absurdly late. Hang around with Tori long enough and we'll run into you again." they both swept past, kissing Tori goodbye on the cheek as they past her (She had appeared sometime before Angela had left)

"And Tor?" Olivia told her "Try and stay out of trouble, if only for one day"

They left in the elevator and Gia pounced on Victoria.

"That's Angela Russel" she said "thee Angela Russell"

"Or Aunty Ange" Tori told her "her and Liv, that was the other blonde, are like best friends with Dad. Now come on, that ones pretty much their apartment and a couple of guest rooms. I'm through here. She led Gia into the other room. 

Gia looked around the open plan apartment. It was so... unique. The walls were covered in framed band posters, most of them signed, as well as some blown up black and white photos (noticeably one of Sydney Harbour and the Famous bridge) and in Gia saw right, a framed collection of fashion sketches.

She examined them through the protective glass frame.

"The first range I ever designed by myself" Tori told her " I only made like a third of them, but I planned out this whole collection based on this amazing fabric shopping I did with my Dad in Thailand. We spent like a week just exploring markets and backstreets. I'm fairly certain we were completely ripped off, but it was the coolest twelfth-birthday present. Anyway, I came back with this amazing fabric and all these ideas, inspired by the colours and the culture, and just started making my own stuff. Then dad found it one day, and after I'd finished, he stole and framed them"

"It sounds amazing" Gia admitted "the relationship you have with your Dad"

"Yeah, its pretty great" she agreed "but completely beside the point. The point being that I plan to spend exceptional amounts of money today. I've got to get a dress for this society thing on Friday Night and a party dress, for a thing with Dad's work on Thursday night. Plus I just want to spend money."

"Your going to the arts and literature fundraiser?" she asked Gia, who confirmed it.

"Now what's this about your Dad's work?"

"Oh he's launching something." Her response was vague. "Now, are you coming, because I've just got to get changed" she gestured down at her flannel covered body.

Gia agreed the shopping, and followed Tori to her room.

"Umm" Gia glanced down at her outfit. It had seemed fine when she'd put it on, now it seemed dull when compared to her designing, sketching and looking far hotter than Gia thought she looked, even in flannel pyjama pants "could I borrow some of your stuff?"

"Why" asked Tori, glancing over Gia's clothes "you look hot"

"I look plain" Gia told her

Tori's bedroom was big, dominated by a massive double bed in the centre and big sliding glass doors done one end that opened on to a balcony, from where you could see half of Manhattan. The room was completely mismatched, in a very cool Soho sort of way, in Gia's opinion. The bed was covered in over a half dozen throw pillows, all with different beaded, embroidery and patched covers. The bed itself covered in a Indian style duvet cover. Gia ran her hands along the beading and tiny mirrors running along the bottom.

"Markets in Agra" Tori told her, and she looked up  
"You travel a lot then?" she asked. It was more a statement than a question.

"I love it. Now... follow me" Gia followed Tori to the other end of the room, away from the balcony where Tori opened another set of sliding doors and Gia gasped. Her closet was the size of a room. With clothes hanging all the way around the edge, with more racks in the middle, and heaps and heaps of shoes, and what (in Gia's eyes) looked to be about a hundred bags.

Tori grabbed a short jacaranda coloured Pinafore styled smock throwing it over a white, long-sleeved fitted business style shirt, leaving the cuffs open and it unbuttoned down to where the dress started, she pulled out a pair of matching blue slouch boots and grabbed a peaked leather hat of a stand. Pushing her hair up underneath it. Then grabbed a loose grey woollen coat wrap, leaving it hanging open.

She turned to Gia, who watched her effortlessness in choosing her clothes in awe. Most of the time Gia was comfortable in what she wore, she wasn't the sort of girl who would agonise over every outfit, content to just look nice, but she had to admit she was jealous of Victoria, who managed to look incredible effortlessly.

Tori turned to Gia. "Now for you" she handed her 3 different beaded necklaces, telling her to layer them over her tee. She wrapped another around Gia's wrist, turning it to a bracelet, then selected a bright red PVC plastic, wide headband, which jumped out of Gia's Barbie blonde hair, now tumbling over her shoulders, in a tousled way. Tori tossed her a bright red lip gloss, doing her own in a slightly darker hue, then adding eyeliner at what Gia thought was the coolest vanity ever. Tucked away in a corner and incredibly well lit. Tori checked herself over once more in a full length mirror, nodded her approval at herself then grabbed Gia's arm and dragged her playfully from the gigantic closet. "Its all in the accessories Love" she told Gia

Gia was still in shock, not at herself (she was aware she was hot, thankyou) but rather at how good how _stylish_ she looked in the clothes she had thought of as plain.

"Your accent" she asked Victoria "where's it from?" She sounded a bit British, but not entirely

Victoria told her "Lived in Australia until I was seven, then spent most of my life moving around Europe, the majority of which was in Britain, and I go back to Australia as much as possible"

"So where's home then?" Gia asked and Tori hesitated

"There's Colden Manor, an hour about of London, the apartment in London, the Colden apartment in Sydney, My grandparents place, this gorgeous place right near the Trevi Fountain in Rome, and I've got to say, New York's growing on me."

Gia didn't really know what to say to that, but Tori continued "home's where Dad is, and Aunty Ange and Aunty Liv"

Gia had to smile at how close she was with her family, though it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, like Rory's uber close relationship with her parents. Now that pissed her off, well mostly because they did the whole "Gia, why cant you be part of the bonding experience thing"

Two hours later they were giggling their way through some of New Yorks most exclusive stores, high on the sugar and caffeine from their Venti Caramel Java Chip Espresso Frappachinos from Starbucks and the thrill of spending thousands of dollars. They shopped and gossiped all day, stopping in Central Park for burritos for lunch, Tori buying Gia a joint after Gia had told her she'd always wanted to try one.

_Gia asked "do you smoke a lot?"_

_Tori, slightly stoned by this point, responded "Nope, I've done it before, firm believer in trying everything at least once, but I haven't smoked since I was at St Christians, and Thomas, god he was pretty. Complete asshole, but pretty"_

"_The hot ones always are" Gia agreed "so you smoked pot with the guy you lost your virginity to. That's so cool, I'm still a virgin"  
Tori looked at her, laughing, "your also very stoned, weakarse. Come on. I'll tell you about my bad bad ways if you stand up, see if walking gets you down a bit"_

_Gia allowed herself to be pulled up and they linked arms, wandering around central park "So you used to smoke pot with Thomas?" Gia encouraged_

"_Yeah" Tori told her "Well only a few times, I don't smoke that much but when I do, like now, its cause I want to. Thomas just did what he thought was cool. And I was widely considered to be cool at St Christians, so he wanted me. I wont smoke or drink everyday though, I've seen what that shit does to people"_

_Gia giggled, she was totally baked "I don't know, it feels kinda nice"_

_Tori laughed as well "just don't do it to often. Kay?"_

_They eventually reached the edge of the park, still giggling at random things. Gia spurred into boldness by the weed "Tori?"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_What's the deal with your Dad, I mean, he's like 30, and your like 15, so he'd have had to conceive you at like 14, and where's your mother, and I though Finn Colden... " her voice dropped to a whisper "I read the tabloids" then returned to its normal level "I swear I read somewhere Finn Colden was Gay"_

_Tori giggled, she couldn't stop "Dad's not my father, like biologically. I'm adopted. When I was like six, Dad's sister was supposed to adopt me, but like on the way home from the airport our car was in an accident. She died and I was pretty much unhurt. Well I broke my arm. And Dad became my legal guardian and he cant have kids, well not really, cause of the gay thing, and I'd never had a Dad, and then one day I asked if he'd mind if I called him that, it was like a year after the accident. And he said he'd love it. So now he's Dad."_

_Gia said "Wow" she was trying to maintain a straight face but gave out, laughing again "I should find that far more serious than I do"_

That had been around midday, and the weed wore off (they hadn't actually had that much) and they spent most of the afternoon shopping. By four thirty they were looking at bags.

Tori examining a red leather tote "Like it?" she asked, absentmindedly

Gia responded "The leather work's incredible. Does your Dad know you smoke weed? and drink?"

Tori looked up "wow, that was blunt"

Gia blushed a little "Sorry"

"its cool.. I don't like tell him every time I have something. Alcohol or otherwise" she moved on from the red bag to another, it was similar but in a dark, forest green suede, before dismissing it, continuing "But like the first time I drank or smoked or kissed or slept with a guy I told him. I'm definitely getting this" she gestured to the red bag, "but I still need a bag that goes with my new boots"

Gia was disbelieving "and he's cool with it?"

Tori responded "Cool? Not so much. He's ok with the alcohol, like champagne and drinking when I'm with friends, and he knows I'm going to experiment. He just wants to know I'm as safe as possible. He always said he wanted to know what I was doing, who I was with and where I was, rather than finding me dead in a gutter somewhere, cause I didn't want to call for a ride home. Like with sneaking out, I always send a message letting him know, so he doesn't freak and think I've been kidnapped." She paused to tell a hovering assistant she wanted the red bag, and also a little another black bag "the drugs I had a whole, _they're dangerous_ lecture. Which I get, he'd be upset if I used all the time I think. But cause its only occasionally he's being cool 'bout it."

"And you seriously told your Dad when you had sex?"

"Yeah" Tori told her "Not like specific details, but he gets that I'm growing up, and I don't want to lie to him if I've got a date or something. I mean, he really doesn't like specifics, but name, age, school of boy are all considered essential, and I think if my Dad didn't like a guy I would be expected not to date him, but it hasn't happened yet, and Dad' s cool. I mean, we talk, negotiate, based on a case by case basis. Like if I'm going out with people he's met before, knows where I'm going and that I'll be able to get home safely, I don't have a curfew. If I'm going out with a guy for the first time, I do, and if he doesn't know who I'm going with or am missing any specific details of my night plan, I always have to be reachable"

Gia thought this was way cool "that's incredible. I don't talk to my Dad about anything, like today for example. Totally ignoring his calls"

"Nice" said Tori, paying for her bags with her black card.

"Home?" she asked. Even she was shopped out

"So long as its yours" Gia told her and they laughed and gossiped and bitched (about the society sluts at school) their way back to Colden Tower

Tori entered completely casually, greeting the doorman by his first name and opening her apartment with a "Dad? Liv? Ange? Anyone here?"  
Finn was, greeting Victoria with a "hi doll. Gia? nice to see you again. Not being suspended this time. Victoria, just wondering, how much money did you spend today?"

Tori just rolled her eyes "Dadddd" she whined, but was clearly not upset.

Gia was a little shy, but Finn was nothing but friendly, and just as cool as Tori had described him.

Within minutes discussion had turned to a new band Cold Records (a subdivision of Colden Enterprises Finn had opened, though not related to development in anyway) had signed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, the saga continues, Colin appears, albeit a little briefly, in this chapter, but him and Finn? in the same room together next chapter engaging in angsty sexual tension ridden activities, I promise.

There have been a few complaints about the inclusion of Victoria, saying she's just a spoilt little rich bitch etc. which yeah, to a degree she is. But essentially, this story is about Finn, and Victoria is a major part of his life and will be included. The first chapter was essentially to introduce her, and she will be having her own plot line in the long term, but always in relation to her relationship with Finn, because I think he'd make an amazing father. The focus will be on Finn, how he's grown up and also how he's stuck in the same place he was ten years ago. Victoria & Gia (cause she needed a friend and ties to Logan and Rory) provide an outsider perspective, as well as the youth atmosphere, and I wanted their friendship to be reminiscent of Logan, Colin & Finn the early years (e.g. before all the sexual tension).

But Colin will be coming and in the long term, the second major character, clearly, because (as I will be showing) Finn without Colin is awful.

To clear up the Gia/Rory/Hayden family issue. Rory doesn't live with her dad, she lives elsewhere, presumably with Logan, but the patriarchal Hayden (Chris) & Lorelai were out of town so presumably Rory was the school's emergency contact and would have therefore picked Gia up, and presumably stayed with her until her father arrived home.

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister as well as Finn's return to the US force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Earlier that day**

Logan sat eating with Rory, they'd met up for lunch. Rory wondered a little how to bring up the topic of Finn with Logan. It was one of those things that was never discussed. She thought, maybe, Colin and Logan and maybe Colin and Steph had discussed it, but as for the wider audience (herself included) it was taboo. Logan didn't want to admit how much Finn leaving without so much as a word, hurt.

She picked at her pasta, and Logan asked her

"Your not eating, what's wrong?" She knew she'd have to bring Finn up at some point.

"GiGi blew out of my dad's house this morning. Talking about her new friend, Victoria Colden"

"Finn's daughter"

Logan couldn't believe Finn even had a daughter, he had made a point to avoid anything to do with Colden Enterprises. Difficult due to their widespread success but possible, particularly since they were mostly based in Europe, well, had been until now, and Logan ran the US section of Huntzburger Media, so he could stay close to Rory.

"Apparently so. I looked her up at work. They're really publicised in Europe, charity things, and Finn owns a record label. Did you know that?"

"No" Logan admitted "but I don't know much about Finn these days"

Rory covered one of his hands with her own "It really gets to you, doesn't it?"

"That he has a daughter a didn't tell me. Yeah. I always thought we'd all end up with kids at the same time, and they'd be friends, like we were"

"If its any consolation she and GiGi look to be taking up the mantle" Rory told him.

He awkwardly ran his hand through his hair, still wearing it the same messed up way as he had years ago.

"I just thought we meant more to him is all." he told Rory "but he seems content to pretend we never existed, so why shouldn't we?"

"Logan" Rory addressed him, "Every time we see your parents we give them some excuse as to why we're not married yet. Its Finn isn't it?"

Logan laughed, "its ridiculous, he's gone and gotten himself a kid, and I cant even marry you!" he ran his hand through his hair again "When we were teenagers we all got the same speech, about marrying someone acceptable and continuing the family, all that crap, and we agreed that we'd be each others' groomsmen, if only so the day was half interesting. Because I never thought I'd be marrying someone I actually loved."

Rory smiled at that. Logan told her "I don't even know why its such a big deal. I mean, Colin would be best man, and Josh and my cousins or something could be groomsmen, It just, it doesn't feel right without him there"

She squeezed his hand reassuringly "I get it. He's still your best friend"

Logan shook his head wryly "You know I used to hate that he hated me, and then somehow, I just got angry. Even if I had been responsible for that stupid article, its been ten years, what the hell? He should've just gotten over it by now. Jesus, and its like my life is on hold. I'm sick of this Ace, lets set a date."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gia groaned, her cell rang again. And Tori told her "your going to have to answer that at some point"

She pulled her cell out of her bag, wincing before answering "Georgina where the hell are you?" he asked

"I told you dad. I'm out, and its like 6 'o'clock. I'm not exactly out partying"

"That's besides the point. I'm your father, I should know where you are"

"And I wouldn't have a problem telling me if you didn't sound like you were accusing me of something every time we spoke. For the record, I'm at Tori's apartment"

"Tori as in..."

"The girl I was out with last night"

"I haven't even met this girl GiGi"

"Its Gia, or Georgia and name one of my friends you have met" (though to be fair she didn't really have that many)

Finn gestured to her to hold out the phone and she was confused but Tori nodded so she handed it over.

"Hi this is Finn Colden, Victoria's father. Its nice to talk to you"

"Nice to talk to you to... but this isn't really about you..." Chris told Finn

"Oh I know, but this is partially my fault at least, you see I always encourage Victoria to tell her friends they can come to one of our places anytime, no matter what the circumstances, that they're always welcome, regardless of external situations and I think that's why Gia's come her, due to my encouragement"

"But still, she needs to learn boundaries"

"I completely agree, that's why Victoria and I always discuss that actions have consequences but also that if ever she's worried about the sought of consequences that actions can have, I'd prefer to talk to her, rather than punish her, I'm sure you can understand, with a fifteen year old daughter the last thing I'd want is her keeping secrets"

"I completely agree, which is why I'm angry at Georgina for not telling me where she was going today, before she left"

"Well I'm just about to start some dinner and I think the girls were planning on joining me, you should come over, we can all talk, I think, if the girls are going to be such good friends and spending a lot of time in each others company we should at least become familiar"

"You want me to come over to dinner?"

"Sure, we'd love to have you, I'll just get you the address" he told it to Chris, who told him he would be there in about 45minutes.

Finn hung up the phone, handing it back to Gia.

"That was masterful" she told him

"I try"

"Thanks Daddy" Tori added "By the way, what is for dinner?"

"I was thinking barbeque, on the balcony." Gia looked over, she hadn't noticed before because the blinds were down but the apartment sunk down onto a lower half level where there was a kitchen, and another seating area with a formal dinning room table and importantly a massive balcony with, she noted, a small pool and balcony.

"Cool" she said. "So function tomorrow?"

"Starts at 9pm" he confirmed "Daddy daughter dinner before hand?"

"Naturally. Are Angie and Liv going"

"yep, but, they're doing couply stuff before hand"

"Cool, you mind if we bail to my room" Tori asked

"Sure, just stick your head into Olivia and Ange's place and tell them when dinner is"

"cool"

Gia watched the exchange in awe of the casual bantering relationship they had. Tori grabbed her, dragging her (along with their shopping) into her room, pausing to call into the adjoined apartment. She dropped onto her bed "Come here" she said crossing her legs Indian style, sitting on a massive cushion and grabbing a remote and hitting 3 buttons. Gia jumped when hanging fabrics she'd been admiring pulled back unveiling a massive plasma. "Holy Shit" she said.

Tori told her, "check out this clip of this gig in Amsterdam. It was amazing"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 45minutes later Finn was adding the steaks to the BBQ up when he heard a knock at the door. He wiped his hands on his jeans and made his way over to the door.

Chris Hayden was almost 50, which an open face and brown hair, beginning to streak with grey. "Hello" he said "Christopher Hayden"

"Finn Colden" he responded, "he girls are in Victoria's room, destroying their eardrums. He opened the door to Tori's room and Chris recoiled at the loud music. "Girls" he called out "Gia's father's here"  
Victoria bounded out first, followed by a more sedate Gia.

"Hi" said Victoria "I'm Victoria, nice to meet you Mr Hayden" Her smile was wide and she looked up at Chris with big brown eyes. He knew she was know where near as innocent as she was appearing but those eyes could give Rory's a run for her money.

"Nice to meet you to, Victoria, and its Chris" Her grin got wider

"Hi Dad" Gia said shyly

"GiG,,, Georgia" he responded, and she smiled a little. He appeared to be willing to make an effort.

"Why don't you girls continue doing girly stuff. We'll call you when Dinner's ready. About 10minutes" They agreed and disappeared back into Tori's room, the door closing behind them.

"Amazing place you've got here" Chris said, walking down the stairs into the sunken kitchen and living area. He looked out over the city. "Great view"

"Yeah. I keep meaning to stay here more. Its a great place to stay when I'm in the States"

"You don't live here full time?" asked Chris

"I travel a lot, and most of the time I've been based in London. But if Victoria likes it here it'll probably become more permanent. I don't like her being to far away"

"Fair enough" Chris said, he understood the father's need to keep their children close. "Georgia's my second daughter and I still hate the idea of her being out after dark"

"How is Rory?" asked Finn casually

"You know Rory?" Chris was surprised, she hadn't mentioned anything. Finn did look quite young, but he'd figured that was it, good aging and presentation, but Rory wasn't even thirty yet.

"I went to Yale" he said

"So you'd know Logan as well then" Chris asked

"Yep" Finn really didn't want to go down that path

"So you would have been what? fifteen? when Victoria was born?" Chris treaded cautiously, he knew it was hypocritical but he just wanted to get the lay of the land.

Finn laughed, "fifteen. Except she's adopted. I got her when she was 7"

"Oh" said Chris "I didn't mean anything by it"

"Its fine" said Finn "I admit, its a bit strange, a gay 31 year old with a 15 year old daughter"  
"Your gay?" asked

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Finn, most people had gotten over it by this point but some old school society still had issues. Particularly when it comes to their children

"Not at all." he told Finn, "just makes the adopting thing a little more logical. Your both Australian?" Finn was grateful for the change of subject

"Yeah. Don't get back nearly enough"

"Sydney's beautiful." Chris stated and Finn agreed, and they spent several minutes doing the travel discussion thing.

The discussion continued.

"I was definitely thinking of basing more permanently in New York. I don't like Victoria at boarding school."

"So you're thinking of taking her out of Hamilton?"

"No, she likes it, well she likes it better than most society schools. But she would be a day student. She's a bit to independent to tolerate being told what to do every second, and we're quite close."

"I was thinking the same for GiGi. I'd prefer to have her at home but its to hard to get her to school everyday. Its an hour away, and I don't like the day schools here in Manhattan"

Finn agreed, Tori was enough trouble on her own without packing her into a day school who's features were an ability to keep scandal to a minimum and turn a blind eye to drug use. "Hamilton is a good school" he agreed "I cant see a reason why Gia couldn't go with Tori. I've got a car she's taking, and she'll have her license soon anyway."

Finn flipped the steaks, calling out "Victoria? Girls?" their heads appeared, poking round the door.

"You rang?" asked Victoria jokingly

"Mind ducking next door and grabbing Liv and Angela. Giving them a hand with the food?"

"Sure" she agreed, and she and Gia exited through another door, Chris thought he saw another apartment. They appeared a moment later, with two blonde women, both about 30.

"Your Angela Russell" he said he recognised her, he was fairly certain his daughter had a poster of her in her room.

"Why does no one ever ask me that?" asked the other blonde, holding out her hand to Chris "Olivia Paul"

"He shook her hand right hand awkwardly, he left was weighed down by a large salad. Angela held a bowl of baked potatoes, while Victoria carried a bread bowl and Gia a bowl of what looked to be a pasta salad.

"You girls have fun today?" asked Liv

"We shopped" said Tori, by way of explanation

"That explains it then" Angela laughed.

They placed their food on the table, and Angela grabbed knives and forks out of a draw while Tori got plates (Gia helped) and Liv got some glasses, "Girls. What do you want to drink?" she asked

"I'll get it" offered Tori, and she and Gia got cokes out of the fridge. "Did you want wine Dad?" Victoria called out.

"Sure. There should be some white wine in the fridge" Finn replied

Finn pulled the steaks off the barbeque, placing them on a serving plate and putting them (with everything else) on the table.

"Ooo. Sauce" Tori declared, grabbing a bottle of ketchup from the fridge. They all sat down around the table. Chris accepting both food and wine from everyone. He started briefly when he recognised the wine. It was several thousand dollars a bottle. But it seemed like nothing, and he didn't want to cause a scene, with someone his daughter appeared desperate to become best friends with.

The conversation turned towards business and Angela groaned "I cant write anything when I'm pregnant, everything comes out emotional and romantic"

"I think its sweet" said Liv, and Chris and Gia watched the exchange. Angela's private life while not as heavily publicised in the United States as Europe, was still occasionally covered, like Finn's. Major scandals though not day to day life (up until this point) had been covered, and Olivia Paul as head of the Paul family, owning half the publishing houses in Europe only added to the controversy.

"Your pregnant?" he asked, she responded in the positive and Gia squealed

"That's so cool"

Liv took her hand on the table, something Chris noticed. "So you to are together?"

Angela told him "marvel of medical science"

"How far along are you?" asked Gia politely

Angela responded "almost 4 months, I'm lucky I'm still flat. Though the press are having a field day speculating in Europe."

Gia turned to Tori "so that's why you said you were escaping the media in Europe"

Angela agreed. "It is nice not having everyone on the street come up and take your picture"

Then Olivia added "just most of them" and they all laughed.

In the conversation that followed, Christophe detailed some of the computer work his company had started doing recently, on a world wide wireless satellite network. Finn commented he had been using something similar for administration in some of his newer apartment developments in South America, as the local framework was unreliable, all the while the girls talked amongst themselves and gossiped.

After dinner, the table was cleared and Olivia and Angela offered to do the washing up if "you boys take care of cleaning the Barbeque".

Tori and Gia retreating to quote "watch girl TV" and Chris and Finn, with two beers, headed out on to the balcony.

"You and Victoria seem very close" he commented

"She's a great kid"

"I think they'll be good for each other. Our family has had a few scandals in closet and I'm afraid the other students at Hamilton have been all to willing to exploit that"

"Teenagers can be harsh" Finn agreed. "I got lucky with Victoria in that she's very good at looking out for herself"

They spoke for a few minutes, both agreeing they would shift the girls to day school at Hamilton Prep, with the agreement that if one or the other needed someplace to stay they would be welcome at the other's house or apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Finn had to work in the morning, but managed to get home by four. He and Victoria watched (well, rewatched) Fight Club, then after getting ready (Tori in a very mod Mini and heels, Finn in a black shirt with dressy pants) they had dinner then headed to Finn's "Work Function".

Ok, so Tori could have elaborated a little when she described it to Gia. Red Carpet up to the club entrance. Screaming fans (though tragically not for her), lots of paparazzi (she was guessing a few of those were),

The function Victoria was headed to for her father was in fact the launch of one of Cold Record's highest profile band's new album, and lined up outside were media and fans. She got out of the limo behind her father and Liv and Angela, who were immediately grabbed for an interview.

The reporters called out to her

"Victoria, Victoria. Tell us, Is Angela Russell pregnant?"(She avoided those ones)

"Victoria. Where'd you get your dress?"

She happily told them the name of her designer and posed for a photo"

How are you liking school in New York?" another asked and she responded, careful to give nothing that could be misquoted

"New York has been an amazing learning experience with a great culture that I'm loving and while Europe, particularly London will always be home, New York is definitely earning a place in my heart"

"And school?" They asked again "Have you got a boyfriend?"

"School is School" she laughed "and school here has its ups and downs like school anywhere, as for a boyfriend I think I'm a little young to be settling down with anyone, let alone telling the press." She smiled posed for one more photo and then signed autographs along the edge of the red carpet outside the function.

She was startled when she recognised two girls along the barrier as socialite bitches from her school "Rachel, Stacey"

"Oh My God! Victoria" they squealed "we didn't know you were going to be here. You can totally get us in. Right?"

"Sorry guys" she told them "See you at school" She waved. walking further up the red carpet smiling as she heard the yells of the reporters attempting to get Angela and Olivia's attention. She had known they were announcing the pregnancy that night. She caught up with her father, posing for several photos and answering several similar questions. She reached the entrance and the reporters had clearly caught the scandal, the report travelling up the red carpet. "Mr Colden, Mr Colden, Victoria? will you comment on the confirmed pregnancy of Angela Russell. Are you the father Mr Colden?"

They paused, knowing they would have to give some response

"No, I'm not the father. To the best of my knowledge their is no father, the sperm used for fertilisation from a sperm bank."

"And what are your feelings on the pregnancy Victoria?"

"I'm overjoyed, of course, I think both Angela and Olivia will make amazing parents and so exited that they'll be having a baby"

"Mr Colden, its been reported that Angela Russell and Olivia Paul have always had a very prominent role within your daughter's life. While you be considered the baby's father"

Finn paused, his response calculated "Angela and Olivia have always played a important role with Victoria, and I hope to be able to repay that, and the baby will have two parents. Angela and Olivia. But of course, I'll be there, if ever they need anything and cant wait to spend time with what I'm sure will be an amazing child."

He smiled at the reporter "Now I'd better get inside. And remember, this is about the band and what I think is an amazing Album"

The rest of the night past without incident, in fact, in Victoria's opinion, it was awesome. The band was amazing and press was restricted to a few reporters, all of which were instructed to keep questions and photos restricted to a music base. It was one am when she finally left, collapsing into her bed without changing out of her dress, pausing only to set her alarm for the next day. Damn, she though I'm going to have to go to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her alarm went off at 7.30 and she knew she'd have to be in the car by 8am at the latest to make it to school on time. Never the less she took a 15minute shower, then spent another 10 drying her hair and doing makeup. She didn't normally bother for school, but today, she knew, the media would be out in force and definitely waiting for her.

Her Dad was awake and eating breakfast when she left her room at 7.58. She figured she'd have to skip breakfast. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, handed her a _Air France _vintage shoulder satchel and told her

"The car's waiting for you downstairs and it has breakfast in it as well" she grinned at her Dad, he always knew her routine, right down to her always taking to long in the shower and having to skip breakfast.

"Thanks Dad" she said "the car picking me up?"

"I'll call the school to let them know your a day student now, and if they need me to come down personally then I'll be there, if not, probably a car"

"Cool" she pulled on her ugly school blazer. Throwing her bag over her shoulder and exiting the apartment "Dinner tonight?"

"of course"

She spent the ride eating breakfast (a mocha and banana bread from Starbucks, she loved her Dad) and reading her current English text (she'd delayed that as long as possible)

In front of the school were several reporters, it could have been worse, she supposed, there weren't that many. And she straightened her uniform before getting out, posing for one photo then declaring "really sorry but I can't afford to be late for class" she hurried inside, glad for the security a private campus could provide.

She dumped her stuff by her locker, opening it, and then heard Gia's voice from behind her "Ok, so when you said family business function I thought, boring opening, I thought meeting my parents boring friends. You were at an Album launch. Do you have any idea how cool that is. Your on the front of all the tabloids"

Gia slammed the locker closed, holding out a magazine, clearly in front was a photo from the event, it was of her and her dad, posing for the photo. The title read _"Colden family hits New York"_

"What can I say Love?" she told Gia "I'm just so fabulous"

They walked down the corridor together, discussing the album that was the cause of last nights launch. Weighing up its pros and cons. Tori liked it, but had heard better. Gia thought 3 of the songs were incredible. The rest irritated her, it was just so generic. Tori informed her that the three she liked were all written pos becoming famous and Gia remarked that was always the way.

Ironically, the socialite sluts, upon discovering her Colden heritage, had decided Victoria was suddenly cool, and the pair had been inundated with lunch offers. Victoria had told Stacey and Co. that "She'd sit with them when the silicon in their breasts was removed, opening up room for them to grow a brain". Ok, she knew it wasn't her best insult, but it was on the fly.

Her Dad hadn't been able to pick her up, instead she shared the limo ride with Gia, who was unsure how she felt on the issue of becoming a day student. On one hand, no more cafeteria food, on the other, living at home. It could either go well, with her and her Dad getting along, or crappy, with them fighting all the time. Tori told her just to see how it played out, and that she could crash whenever.

She was, however, dreading the society party that night. Some fundraiser for a literacy program or something. Whatever it was for was irrelevant, people didn't go because they cared, they went to be _seen_, something she knew was important in the business world, but boring non the less, the only highlight being her gorgeous dress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria smiled politely, as she entered the world of society next to her father.

He was nervous, he hadn't said anything and definitely wasn't showing it now, but this was her dad, and she knew him. She just didn't know what of. She didn't exactly know the whole history pre working for Colden Enterprises, she knew he was something of a wild child, went to school around the world and graduated Yale, where he'd met Angela and a few other people she'd met, but that was it, so she was guessing at some point, he'd known at least some of these people. She guessed that was the issue.

Society found her Dad interesting because he was gay and a single father to a fifteen year old girl, scandal enough, but Europe had gotten over that a while ago, especially in England where the Colden and Hall names carried enough weight to pretty much make anything acceptable, but here in the States, Victoria knew he dad was backed by his money and that was it, the Colden's didn't have history here, just substantial bank accounts. Enough to get them invites, but not necessarily acceptance.

She sighed in relief as her father greeted the Eldridges, someone she knew. Carl Eldridge's sister-in-law was widely known in British society, and her father had met, become acquaintances with and finally business colleagues with Carl, using his electrical products on several of the new high-rise developments in Tokyo and (in she remembered correctly) planned to continue to use them across several of their upcoming developments across Asia.

"Carl. Good to see you" Finn greeted, shaking his hand "you've met my daughter, Victoria."

"Of course, and my wife Donna"

They exchanged pleasantries, Victoria forcing herself not to roll eyes at the civility of it all.

Before long several other men and their socialite wives had joined the conversation. Tori scanned the room absentmindedly, their had to be someone their she knew. Her gaze was disrupted by the conversation. They were discussing the new European Union Tax implemented to limit carbon emissions, effecting the way several of the men present would run their businesses (and a major contributor in the increasingly eco-friendly nature of construction in Europe). She casually dropped in a comment on how French support of the tax was a reflection of their shift towards the left at their recent elections of the National Assembly and conversation came to a halt around her.

"You know French politics young lady?" asked one man, who in Tori's mind looked to be at least a hundred (though from a non-fifteen year old, he could have been anywhere between 70 to 90)

"A little bit" she admitted  
Another one joined in the conversation "What are you following at the moment?"

"Actually, I think the elections in Denmark are going to be interesting" she told him "I was following them when I went to school there"

"And your here on holidays?" the first man asked

"No, I'm attending school here now, Dad had business and he doesn't like me to far away" Finn smiled at her at that comment, turning from his own sub conversation

"I prefer it when I can keep an eye on her, make sure she stays out of any serious trouble. Victoria's attending Hamilton Prep actually"

"Any plans for College?"

"Yale probably, its Dad's Alma Matter"

"That's right Finn" one said "I forgot you were an Eli, you went to school with my son Seth"

"How is Seth?" asked Finn, he'd graduated the year before he had and they'd largely lost touch, even before he'd started working.

"Good, Good, went to Duke and did a post grad science degree"

Finn laughed "he always did love his experiments, I remember him turning his dorm room common room into a science lab his sophomore year, his roommates weren't happy"

It was at this point Tori excused herself upon seeing Gia enter with her parents, looking bored. She grinned when Victoria approached "thank god, someone my own age" Victoria told her and they linked arms giggling.

Finn happily spoke with the men for another 10minutes, eventually heading with two of them over to the bar, continuing their discussion, he started when he saw Logan but knew it was inevitable that they would bump into each other eventually, this was Society after all. What he didn't see was, however, obscured by Logan's blond head, and that was Colin, oblivious to the arrival and presence of Finn in the United States, until now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Urg, so irritated at myself, finished chapter 3 then started writing Chapter 4, saving it and accidently overwriting chapter 3, stupid me, so now I've got to re-write it. Damn. So this use to be heaps more detailed... but at least its Colin and Finn... **

**And kudos to ****78episodes30good****, pointing out that Finn's grown up, he's still Finn, just got his life together a bit more, and (well the plan is, unless my mind goes off on a tangent) to contrast the two ways they've changed (and haven't changed) with how they used to be.**

**Anyway, enough ramblings, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm aiming 4000 - 5000 words a chapter but this one fell short, should return to target length next chapter. Which is ready to go. So review and it shall be posted.**

Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: COFINN. The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN

CHAPTER 3

Finn appeared relaxed, at ease, talking with associates around the bar. He also looked, as Colin thought, fucking hot. He said something to one of the men then moved away, heading down the corridor away from the main room. Colin got up, leaving his drink and following. After passing around several corridors he called out

"Finn"

Finn turned, startled a bit (partially because he had thought he had been alone and secondly because of _that_ voice)

"Colin" He was tense, cautious as to how to proceed, determined not to let things get out of control.

Colin caught up to Finn in the hallway

"Hey" He addressed Finn

"Hey" Finn responded

"Its been a while"

"Yep"

"How you been"

"Good." Finn told him "you?"

"I've been... Ok." Colin answered vaguely "We should talk"

"Here?" asked Finn, gesturing arround the hallway

Colin openned one of the doors, it was a study. He held it open for Finn who entered, then followed himself.

Colin closed the door behind him leaning against the heavy wood, effectively blocking Finn's exit. Finn moved behind the large wooden desk, the action of putting the object between them (symbolic or otherwise) wasn't lost on either.

"What do you want Colin" Finn asked tersely and Colin told him

"I wanted to see you"

"You've seen me. Anything else?" Finn moved towards the door, looking to escape a confrontation but Colin shifted, blocking him, it had been ten years, he sure as hell wasn't letting Finn leave without so much as a conversation.

"I think you could at least talk to me, I was your best friend for a decade." Colin told him "You owe me that much Finn"

"At a DAR event?" Finn asks, then adds sarcastically "aren't you afraid someone'll see you disapear in here with me and call you queer?"

Colin visably winced, and Finn winced at his wince. He hadn't meant for that to sound as bitter or cruel as it came out.

"I deserved that" Colin responded "and your probably right in that this isn't the best place to have this discussion. But considering you've avoided me for a decade... I'll take my chances"

"What do you want Colin?" Finn asked again, except this time it sounded resigned.

"I want it not to be a decade before I see you again" Colin told him abruptly"I want you not to disapear to the other side of the world. I want to have a fucking conversation with you and you not to be on edge the whole fucking time, like you are now"

Finn nodded, grabbing a post-it note from the desk, scribling down a number then handing it to Colin

"My cell. Call me Monday if you still want to talk."

"I will" Colin told him firmly, and Finn manovered past him (though Colin didn't put up much, or any, of a fight) and headed down the coridoor, turning once to find Colin watching him from the doorway, he offered a small smile which Colin returned.

Finn exited the study, and headed down to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and throwing water on his face. He was shaking slightly, he noted. He hadn't noticed before. He had hoped it wouldn't effect him this much, seeing Logan hadn't, but Colin had always been something else, been able to effect him like no one else, and ten years hadn't changed that. Ten years hadn't changed Colin much at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gia and Victoria had escaped the parents soon after and were standing together drinking champagne, surveying the crowd

"Mrs Tennyson in the coatroom with the valet?" Gia suggested

"Mrs Tennyson?"

"Short, permed redhead" she explained

"Oh. Ewww"

"Your the one who suggested we play the grossest mental hookup game"

"That was before I was attacked by all these evil mental images" Victoria retorted

They were interupted by a twenty something year old asking them to dance (as in neither specifically, he'd be happy with either).

Gia blushed, she wasn't used to, or overly comfortable with being oogaled by older, noticably sleezy guys.

Victoria didn't respond quickly, sizing up the guy in front of her.

"Right, so before we accept this offer I'll need a few pieces of information, name, net worth, size, shoe size of course. Anything else would be crass and naturally if you were stuck on a desert island what 4 objects would you take"

"Desert Island?"

"Desert Island" She shared a smirk with Gia, the key with these guys, or so she'd discovered in at quite a young age, was to discuss ridiculous topics for which they could have no prepared lines, and would therefore make an arse out of themselves.

"Well, You of course, to keep me company, a candelit dinner to share with you, a bottle of wine and a rug, so we could lie under the stars together"

The expression on Gia and Victoria's face was stunned, to say the least, they had been expecting something stupid, or crass, but this was new.

"Look... what was your name?" Victoria asked

"Dominic, Dominic Bowman"

"OK, look Bowman, I'm sure the people you employ appear to like you enough, but I really don't feel like dancing with someone that would a) fail to provide more than one meal for me while we were on the island b) give me only wine, If I was stuck on an island with you I'd definetly need something harder and finally c) classify me as an object, what? are you going to start calling me Wilson now?"

At his blank look she added "Cast Away? You haven't seen it? OK, we are so definetly not dancing now"

Bowman grinned stupidly, grabbing her arm "So you don't want to dance, that's cool, how bout we get out of here and start our own private party. Your blonde friend could come too, if she wanted to have some fun as well"

Victoria used her free hand (the one not attatched to the arm he was holding) to grab his other hand, pushing it backwards and applying pressure, until she felt it start to bend. He gasped and let go, backing up.

Victoria turned to Gia

"Daddy was always a little protective" she said sarcastically, Gia grinned, and Bowman backed away

"Crazy bitches" they heard. Then they were interupted

"Not that we want to end up like that guy but _hi Gia and Friend"_

"Drew" Gia gasped, hugging the tall teenager in front of her "what are you doing here. I thought you'd been shipped of to Norfolk or something"

"Not quite yet." he admitted "Father's not quite ready to admit he's failed in disiplining his son. But I've been told _shape up or ship out" _He exadurated the military tone

Gia laughed, then remembered Victoria "Oh sorry, Victoria Colden, Andrew Eliah, Andrew Eliah, Victoria Colden. Andrew and I went to school, Chilton Prep, together last year before we were both asked, regretfully to leave."

"You still at Hamilton?" asked Andrew, his eyes darting away from Victoria to Gia, before darting back

"Yeah. You?"

"Just left St Marks" he then remembered the teenager to his right "And this is my cousin Lucas, also currently schooless following an unfair dismissal"

"Its true" added Lucas "it wasn't even as if we caused any major property damage"

"Well, major property damage the parents weren't willing to pay for"

Gia giggled, "You haven't changed a bit Drew"

"You say that like its a bad thing. Now come on" he snagged a bottle of chamagne "lets leave the old folk to it aye?"

They followed him out of the room glancing around to make sure no one noticed their exit.

A substancial amount of time later and they were all rather tipsy, Victoria and Andrew were fooling around and discussing past crazy stunts pulled, while Gia and Lucas seemed to be deep in conversation.

She pushed Andrew of her "Your going to give me a hicky" she told him

He retreated slightly "You say it like its a bad thing"

"When I have to leave through a ballroom it is. Besides, I need to here more about this room of grass. I swear your joking"

"No, everyone else went home, and the dorm was deserted so we figured, why not?"

"Why? What possible reason would you have for growing a field in a dorm"

"A field is an exaduration. The grass just became integreated into the carpet and he was a bastard of a hall moniter anyway"

"And how exactly did you manage to grow enough grass in a guys room to make a decent impression over a 4 day break?"

"Cress seeds and shredded newspaper"

Victoria just stared at him for a second then laughed, "thats brilliant"

"brilliant hmm?"

"Uh huh" he had leant forward, inches away,

"I always thought I was brilliant" He kissed her

"So, Mr Brilliant Andrew Eliah, how do you manage to keep being accepted to schools then? I presume the parents fund your little farming adventures"

"Your right" he said suddenly "I so should not have been punished for Deer Field and the grass. I was just exploring my heritage"

"Your herritage?" She asked, eyebrows raised

"Thats right, you see" he put on a phony country accent "Deep down I'm just a good ole country boy, don't take well to those high class city folk, just pre-fer me and my fields"

"That's good" she drawled "cause those city folk, they got them questionable morals they do"

"Well my money's in the country" he declared

"Seriously?" she asked

"Are you asking if I'm rich?"

"Just so I can tell Daddy you'll come up with the dowry money real soon" she pretended to fan herself

"Father sells agricultural products and Mother's family owns racehorses"

"So you actually are a country boy?" she was being serious now

"Except I've never actually _lived_ in the country"

"Nice"

He moved to kiss her again but they were interupted by her cell, she pulled in out of her clutch, answering it

"Hey Daddy" (Andrew jumped off her at that)

"Nope, not busy..." "you want to go now?... sure... Meet you in one minute" She hung up, running her finger around her lips, neatening any remaining gloss.

She kissed Andrew's cheek, leaving him (slightly stunned) on the couch.

"I had fun" she told him "and somehow I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. If not, Gia can tell you how to find me"

She exitied the room, pausing briefly to whisper in Gia's ear, who broke away from Lucas who she'd just begun kissing

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

She met her father at the entrance and graciously said goodbye to the hosts, it briefly occuring to her that she had no idea what this function had been for.

She asked her father (once the host had disapeared)

"Leukimia research" he told her "Have a good night?"

"Suprisingly yes" she told him "You seem quiet" he may not have said anything but she was his daughter and knew anyway

"Just say some people I used to know" he explained vaguely

"Do we like them?" she asked, as they got into the limo

He laughed a little at the simplicity of her question

"Yes, but liking them was never the issue, if anything it was the problem"

He left it at that and she accepted his cryptic answer, but knew there was more to it.

The rest of the weekend past in a blur for Finn, he had to work for Saturday morning, and part of the afternoon but made it home to watch Zellick (in Victoria's words "the coolest Woody Allen movie ever) and eat Chinese food with her, Angela and Olivia, and he spent Sunday exploring the Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum. Finn eventually declaring at 1pm that they get lunch, which they did, from a hot dog vender in Washington Square Park. As supportive as his was of his daughter's creative ideas, Finn, (in his words) "could only stare at pretty things for so long"

They eventually ended up trolling through vinal in a tiny little record store that was (relatively) close and headed home only so Victoria could do the assignment she'd put off on to the last minute. All in all it had been a satisfactory weekend spent with his daughter, except Finn couldn't get Colin out of his head. Every song he heard, every object he saw he somehow managed to relate to Colin. It was like the thousands of kilometres he'd gone to such an effort to put between them and the ten years he'd spent developing the space had been wiped obsolete by one brief, terse, conversation. Finn felt like he was back in college again. Except he knew he wasn't, and couldn't afford to act like he was.

_So why the hell did he feel like a teenager?_

_Oh well, _he reasoned with himself _Colin probably wont call anyway_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning and Victoria left for school, accompanied by an overnight bag as she had some economics project she (in her words) "absolutely needed to spend the night doing with Gia"

Finn knew they were probably going to stay up doing girl stuff, but he didn't mind, trusting that if it was something major (like she wanted to see a band or go out with a boy) she'd tell him. Pretty much she wanted to have a sleep over and the project just gave her an excuse.

Finn had a board meeting all morning, going over the major developments across the globe and their recent major expansion which was the aqusistion and planned complete deconstruction and reconstruction (before possible sale or continued use of) two hotels on the main Las Vegas strip. The board seemed happy, which meant the shareholders were happy, though essentially Finn knew his opinion was the one that counted. He was the majority shareholder in a multibillion dollar company. He owned 40 percent of the vote, his father owned 12 percent and the Colden Trust controlled 6 percent, except Finn was his father's proxy and he and his father were co executors of the Colden Trust. Essentially he controlled 58 percent of the vote.

Never the less he endured the four hour meeting (knowing it was neccessary) and then, realising he was starving, told his secretary he was heading out to grab some lunch.

His phone ringing didn't suprise him, it often rang, and he checked caller Id, not recognising the number flashing.

Finn answered it generically  
"Colden"

"Finn?" he heard

"Colin?"

"Hi" Colin responded

"So, you called?" Finn didn't know if he was estatic, pissed off or scared

"I said I would" _had Finn thought he wouldn't?_ Colin wondered

"And you did" Finn responded

"What are you doing for Lunch?" asked Colin boldly

"What? Now?" responded Finn, unprepared

"yeah" Colin responded

"Nothing, I was just about to grab something actually" Finn admitted, then regretted it, eating alone, it sounded pathetic

"Have lunch with me" Colin said and Finn agreed, he didn't know why he did, but he agreed and Colin gave him an address, confirming he'd meet him there in twenty minutes.

The resturant was more like a cafe or diner, not somewhere Finn would expect Colin to eat. Colin was waiting there when Finn arrived. "Figured you'd prefer something a,little more low key" Colin said via way of explanation.

The awkwardness was stil there, they'd greeted each other with stilted hellos and conversation had since lulled

"So Colden Tower's incredible" Colin told him, its construction had been completed a few years back, started by Finn's father.

"Yeah, I love it, I live in the penthouse when I'm in town"

"Good view?" asked Colin  
"Its alright" Finn replied and both he and Colin knew the penthouse of Colden Tower would have one of the most amazing views in all of Manhattan.

"So your based out of where? London?" Colin was desperate to keep the conversation rolling, while Finn played things more defensive

"I was, but I'm increasing the role of the US Office"

"Any particularly reason why?" Colin could do shop talk, he was good at shop talk. Why the hell was he talking shop of all things with Finn?

Finn paused at the question, then decided to be honest "My daughter's going to school over here"

Colin responded "Logan told me. You ended up married then?"

Finn choked on his drink "god no. Its just me and Tor. Victoria" he clarrified

"Your raising her yourself?" asked Colin "Wow"

"Yeah" agreed Finn "Sometimes I wonder if we were as bad as she is at fifteen, and then I remember, we were worse"

"She's Fifteen?" asked Colin suprised "Who's the mother? I remember us when we were fifteen, that would have been what? Zugerburg?"

"except she's adopted" Fin explained "I got her when she was seven"

Colin nodded, that made more sense. "I cant believe you have a kid" he admitted, he'd envisioned seeing Finn again so many times. Him having a fifteen year-old kid, wasn't really one of the senarioes.

"Sometimes neither can I" Finn admitted "but she's cool. Been kicked out of half a dozen boarding schools across Europe. Was suspended on Wednesday for setting of fire alarms and the school sprinkers."

Colin laughed "sounds like something we'd do" They were both suddenly soberred by the nostalgia.

"I missed you" Colin said suddenly "Stuff would happen and I'd just think, you'd love this"

"I missed you to" Finn admitted. "So how about you. Married? Kids?" he hid the bitterness fairly well.

"No, just me" Colin admitted "never found anyone I could settle with. Who would have thought out of the three of us, you'd be the first to settle down. "

"So you stil talk to Logan?" Finn asked

"Yeah, you saw him what? Wednesday night?"

"Tuesday. Rory was pissed at her sister."

"I can imagine." Colin rapidly returned the conversation back to its original content "so you don't talk to anyone from Yale?"

Finn shook his head "Not from the Brigade, well I see Rose occassionally, when I get time, and I saw Robert a few years back. Still an arse"

"Yeah I was at his wedding. Some society chick, completely brainless"

"I got the invite" Finn admitted, didn't feel like spending six hours in the same room as Robert and his family

Colin smiled a shy smile at Finn, he wondered if he hadn't gone to the wedding because he knew he was going to be there.

The conversation moved into the generic friendly zone then all of a sudden Colin broke out "What happened to us?" and Finn just shot him his patented raised eyebrow look, as if to say _"are you serious"_

"I know that" Colin told him, "not us, us, but we were friends, all of us, you, me, Logan, and you just walked away. We just let you walk away."

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair (what is it with rich boys and perfectly ruffled hair?) "I was leaving for anyway, for Europe I mean, I just figured it would be better if I made it a clean break. Things were screwed up between us already and Logan, well Logan was't exactly the most supportive friend. It was just easier".

Colin disagreed about Logan. After Finn had disapeared, Logan truely managed to master the comfort without smothering thing, Rory too, to a degree.

"Logan had nothing to do with that article" Colin told him

"I don't think it matters now" Finn responded, after processing that information, in the end it didn't. He realised, to much time had past, the events that put the seperation (at least in Logan's case) now seemed irrelevant, the important thing the actions and events that followed.

"It does" Colin told him "I saw him that morning, he was furious, though, I've got to admit, more than a little happy someone told his father to screw it"

"I didn't know Dad cancelled the contract til the next week" Finn told Colin "I was to busy learning about damming in South-East Asia"

"He was really upset" Colin confided in Finn "he felt awful"

"and now I do" Finn said groanning. "It was just, you know, the final thing, pushed me over the edge"

Colin got quiet "and what about me?" he asked "did you leave because of me?"

Finn told him honestly "I left because it was easier to not have to see you everyday, but that's not because I didn't want to"

"I hate that this is us Finn" Colin told him "rehashing old memories over lunch, ten years since I've seen you. I want my best friend back"

Finn agreed, this fight, whatever it was, had gone on long enough.

"What are you doing tonight?"asked Colin "can I see you?"

"Dinner? Tor's at a friend's." Colin grinned

"Where do you want to go?" Colin asked

"Come see the tower" Finn offered "the media's insane at the moment anyway, I don't feel like going out"

Colin agreed and they argued over the bill briefly, Colin paying (as he'd asked Finn _and _Finn was cooking that night). They both knew it wasn't about the money, had it been a financial argument then both wouldn't have had a problem the other paying, they had the money, but this was symbolic.

When he'd handed over his credit card his hand rubbed against Finn's. He'd pulled back, his eyes meeting Finn's briefly, before looking away. They could deny it all they liked but that brief eventful romantic entanglement in college meant they'd never be just friends, as much as they'd like to claim otherwise.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Colin confirmed

"7.30. You know where it is?"

"The really big tower? I'll manage"

"The right door" Finn told him, and Colin looked confused but nodded.

"See you tonight"

"Tonight"

They both went their seperate ways, grinning like schoolboys.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, Now, I know there will be/has been conversation as to the roll/use of Victoria/Gia in this story. Importantly, she exists, Finn has a kid, and as convenient as it would be for her to disappear into a cupboard every time Colin and Finn see each other it just doesn't happen. The fact that Finn has a daughter and an established life will play a major role (and not necessarily a bad one) in this story, and practically, she has to go somewhere when Finn's busy, and so her friendship with Gia…, most of the time she will be referred to, or be around. Her life wont be the primary story line, but she will sometimes get her own scenes... like now, and in future chapters

**Review Responses:  
thanks to**

-Science.Goblin-, Ellen, Curley-Q, & RoryLoganluver

As for 78episodes30good. Please attempt to grow a field, I've only ever seen in on a smaller scale and would love to hear how it goes.

The whole conscious minds knowing better thing… yeah, or its Finn and Colin being pessimists and refusing to take an emotional risk… but will see. They cant stay like that forever. There are some big choices and decisions coming for both of them, and we'll get to see what's changed (for both of them) over the last decade. Victoria not being the only new development. And I'm planning for there never to be that pretence…

Also this Chapter is rather short, mostly because I wanted to keep the next chapter the length it is now... all written and ready to go. Just review and give me more inspiration. Come on... i'd like some feedback and/or story. Anything really.

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: COFINN. ****The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

CHAPTER 4

Colin knocked nervously on the door to Finn's apartment (the door on the right, he got that now), and Finn opened it.

He'd changed into Jeans that hung comfortably from his slender hips and a thick dark green cashmere long-sleeved t-shirt, bare foot.

Finn held the door open and he entered, glancing around, then following Finn down into the sunken kitchen.

"Its a nice place" he told Finn

"I like it" Finn responded nonchalantly

Colin shrugged of his constraining jacket, and tie, rolling up his cuffs, for some reason he could feel incredibly relaxed here, despite his nervousness he felt around Finn. The apartment, as opposed to normal society places, felt lived in. It actually reminded him, he realised, of their apartment when they lived at Yale.

Finn padded back to the kitchen, stirring something.

Colin followed, looking over his shoulder "I didn't know you could cook" he told Finn "it smells good"

"One of the few things I can make" Finn told him, his body was tense, he could feel Colin right behind him, every movement he made, every breath he took. He shivered and Colin instinctively ran his hands down Finn's arms, feeling the hairs stand on end.

"Cold?" he asked

Finn stepped away, quickly, putting space between them "I'm going to grab another layer. Watch the pasta?"

He disappeared through one of the doors leading off the living area and Colin took the opportunity to glance around where Finn lived. It was relaxed, clearly lavish, from the furniture to the art, some of which Colin recognised, but lived in as well. There were band posters and photos... he stepped over to have a look at a collection of photos on a side table. Of Finn and a girl Colin rationalised was Victoria, he recognised Angela, and there was another blonde they're was a lot of photographs of, there were collection of photos of Nicole, as an adult and as a child, and there were photos of Finn's parents. Colin reached out to touch one of Finn and Victoria (there were many). She looked young, early teens, maybe 13, he was in jeans and a black t-shirt. She was wearing a singlet with a screen-print of a band he didn't recognise and a denim mini-skirt. He smiled at the doc martins on her feet. Behind them he could see thousands of people and a stage. The park looked familiar

"Concert in Hyde Part" Finn explained over his shoulder and Colin jumped. He felt slightly guilty, like he was prying, but Finn seemed relaxed enough so he let it go, following Finn back towards the stove.

"Wine?" Finn asked. Colin agreed

Ten minutes later they were eating. Colin told him "this is incredible. When did you learn to cook?"

"I still can't" he told Colin in reply "I can make pasta (he gestured to the food, that was what they were eating, Ravioli with some sort of tomato and eggplant sauce), stir-fry and barbequed stuff. And deep-fry, and can deep fry as well."

Colin laughed "I remember buying one when we were eighteen. A deep fryer" he clarified "Everything we ate for a year was deep-fried"

"I'm surprised we haven't died of heart failure" Finn joked

"I'm surprised our livers didn't give out" Finn laughed at that.

Conversation gradually developed from that, not just about the past, but on a wide range of topics.

When they'd both finished Finn picked up the plates, dumping them in the sink before grabbing to bowls from a cupboard and pulling cookies and cream ice-cream from the freezer.

Colin looked at him "cookies and cream ice-cream?" he asked

Finn responded "teenage daughter. Its addictive" he whined, and pouted and Colin smiled at his familiar expression, he'd missed that sulky pout.

He accepted the bowl and they migrated to the couch.

"mmm, its good" he was surprised

Finn grinned "told you"

Colin watched Finn eat, watched the way his eyes flashed when he smiled, listened to his laugh, and god, _that accent_, and came to the conclusion that he'd always known deep down, he would never truly get over Finn Colden. It had been a decade and he was still in the _you laugh I laugh, you cry I cry stage._ He had never moved on, he'd never had any reason to. The real question was where Finn stood. He looked even better than he had ten years ago. He was still fairly lanky, his hair still short and tousled, and under the long-sleeved tee, and the sweater over the top Finn was in excellent condition, Colin could tell, but he seemed more at ease with himself, not that he hadn't had the happy-go lucky attitude down in college, but now he just seemed... settled... in his own skin. More so than Colin who felt like jumping out of his.

Finn could feel Colin's eyes on him and wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was looking at. He wanted to know if Colin was half as attracted to him as he was to Colin. The suit Colin wore, (well, currently the pants and shirt) fit him perfectly, the shirt hanging off his slender frame and the pants accentuating his thin hips.

He hadn't thought it would be like this, he thought, after a decade he wouldn't still feel like _this._

He stood up, intending to take his (and Colin's) bowls to the kitchen, and Colin followed, unable to stop his eyes from dropping down to glance at (ok, stare at, briefly) Finn's denim clad arse. It looked damn hot in those jeans.

He came up behind Finn, who was at the sink and felt Colin behind him. He turned, but Colin didn't back up, so they were mere inches from each other. There pupils were dilated and they could feel each other's breath but neither looked away and Colin didn't step back. Finn suddenly felt like he was back at Yale

"What are you doing?" he breathed

Colin closed his eyes briefly before they fluttered open and he edged forward to he was practically pressed against Finn

"Just tell me to stop" he told Finn "just tell me what bastard I was and tell me to leave"

Finn kissed him then, briefly, before pulling back slightly "Don't leave" then he kissed him again.

The kiss deepened, and Colin groaned as their bodies connected, his hand slipping around the back of the waistband of Finn's jeans, feeling the contours of Finn's warm, hard, muscled back, smooth under his fingers.

They moved slowly, little steps back towards one of the couches, eventually ending up on it, Finn on top of Colin. Finn fumbling with Colin's shirt buttons, eventually undoing just enough to nip his way along Colin's collarbone. Colin ground his hips upward and Finn could feel both their growing erections.

"God Finn I missed this" Colin groaned, his fingers finding the bottom of Finn's shirt pulling it (and the sweater on top) over his head. Finn body was still as incredibly hot as he remembered it.

The kissing became deeper, harder and Colin fought Finn with lips, hands, teeth, eventually forcing him into an upright position.

"Bedroom?" he asked Finn, palming him through his jeans.

Finn just groaned, allowing himself to be pushed backwards towards the bedroom, pausing when they hit the wall beside the door.

"God, Finn, I missed you, I missed us, I love this, us" Colin wasn't really focusing on what he was saying but Finn sure as hell was

He broke away, shoving Colin back, putting some space in between them "you don't get to say that" he told Colin harshly, heavy breathing evidenced on his bare chest

They stood apart from each other, warily, Colin tongued his bottom lip, it was swollen.

"I do" he told Finn "its been a decade and nothing's fucking changed."

"Everything's changed" Finn told him "Where not twenty-four anymore Colin"

Colin kissed him again, hard, and Finn could feel himself responding, before it got out of hand he pushed Colin back again.

"Tell me you don't want this" Colin told him "look me in the fucking eye and tell me"

"Of course I do" Finn told him "but its different now, we're different people. You don't know me anymore"

"And who's fault is that?" asked Colin sarcastically, he was sick of being the bad guy "I'm not the one who disappeared half way around the world and didn't talk to _anyone_. You made it very clear how you felt"

"So did you" Finn retorted, realising suddenly he sounded like a three year old "you made it perfectly clear I you'd just love to screw around a bit"

"I didn't want to _screw around a bit_" Colin yelled at him and then calmed down "I freaked out, I couldn't be that guy, the one who threw away his life"

"And that's what I'd be? Throwing it all away"

"I'm sorry for not wanting to be disowned, for wanting to go to Law School, for wanting a job in a good firm, when he threatened to take that all away. I loved you, but god it scared me shitless"

Finn hadn't known any of this "Who?" he asked "your father. He found out?"

"I was stupid enough to tell him." Colin admitted, quieter now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Finn cautiously, but more relaxed now.

"when? when you weren't talking to me? when you disappeared to Europe for ten years or when you were hooking up with other guys?" Colin asked, he was being a sarcastic arse again, though justifiably so.

Finn winced, he knew he deserved that, he had run off to Europe for ten years, but he wasn't a fighter, his flight reflex was firmly programmed. Always had been.

"I was drunk..." he paused, he didn't want to explain hooking up with Jack like that. Years later Jack was one of the few Elis he'd kept in contact with, most just receiving the occasional email or phone call if they weren't business associates, but Jack... Jack actually was a friend. "Jack just got me" he tried to explain, he added "I didn't sleep with him" He wondered if he should add _not then _but Colin started talking, filling the empty silence.

"It wouldn't matter if you did. You can sleep with whoever you want, my stupid casual rule anyway" Finn wasn't sure if Colin was angry at him or himself.

"It matters"

It was awkward after that, the silence dragged on before Colin broke it "I don't want it to be like this. I want to see you again. Do things right"

"Do things right?"

"Well they didn't exactly work out last time" Colin quips sarcastically and even Finn has to grin at that

"OK" Finn nods his agreement

"Dinner? Tomorrow?" asked Colin

"Day after?" Finn asked and Colin was reminded that Finn has an established life. Without him in it. It makes him want to get to know this new Finn even more, find out every new thing, every thing that's changed.

"Come see my apartment. I'll cook, well I'll order"

"Wednesday night"

"I'll text you the address" Colin told Finn, then he kissed Finn lightly, shot him a smile (which Finn returned) and grabbed his jacket, leaving the apartment.

Finn was still leaning against the wall. He sunk down it, staying there for a few minutes, processing, trying to remember to be rational. He gave up, straightening, then (grabbing his shirt on the way) headed for the bathroom were he took a very cold shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria was staying at Gia's that night, and when Chris and Lorelai entered their home they could hear music echoing from Gia's room, despite the closed door. Chris dumped his jacket and his clothes on to the seat, Lorelai kicking off her heels.

The girls were in fact, sprawled on Gia's bed discussing boys, music, fashion and celebrities as teenage girls do, though, to give them some credit they went beyond the "Oh My God, Madonna and Britney hooked up". They were talking about the cultural importance of the Cannes Film Festival.

Chris knocked on the door, then opened it when he didn't get a response. "Hi Gi... Georgia, Victoria. How are you?"

"Dad... could you like knock?" asked Gia, sitting up,  
"I did" he responded

"Oh, ok, whatever then" Gia responded, not calling her Gigi, knocking on her door, this was unusual for her father.

"I just wanted to see how you were and let you know that you Mo... that Lorelai is ordering food, Chinese, enough for an army, which should be here in about half an hour, and to find out what you girls were up to"

"Ok, well um, we finished the project " Now Gia was really confused.

"Ok, sweetie, see you at dinner"

Her dad closed the door and she turned to Victoria "My father knocked, didn't criticise my music, called me Georgia and then didn't refer to Lorelai as my mother. Its like a pod world"

Victoria laughed, "enjoy it"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris entered his room with the intention of changing, Lorelai was there as well, changing out of her work clothes.

"Did you tell her to turn the music down?" she asked and her responded

"No"  
"Why not?"

"Because tonight, for once, I would like to not fight with my daughter, she seems happy, I'd like to keep it that way"

"By letting her do whatever she wants? Chris, we've had this discussion, she needs boundaries, she cant get away with everything she does"

"And I'm not saying she should, I'm saying my daughter, who hasn't been having the best time of it lately, is having her friend over and I don't want to ruin that for her"

"Umm Dad?" Chris looked up, Gia was standing in the doorway, clearly having heard part of the conversation "Food's here" she gave her father a small smile, then turned, with a little happy bounce in her step.

They sat eating dinner, to Victoria it was awkward. Conversation had never been stilted at home, rarely was it just her and her Dad (though they did try to plan it so sometimes it was), the majority of the time they always had family friends over, particularly Angela and Olivia, and conversation just seemed to flow.

"So what project were you girls working on?" asked Chris, and the girls exchanged a glance, Gia offering

"An economics business model thing" She said and Chris raised his eyebrows

"Economics?" he asked

"Victoria did most of the work" she admitted

Victoria retorted "as if I did. You did most of the maths"

"Yeah, like the addition. You made up the entire business plan"

Victoria scoffed "we both know we ripped that off Dad's Miami development"

Gia just responded with "So long as Mr Runskin doesn't notice"

"And your allowed to do that?" Lorelai asked "just use a pre-existing business plan"

"So long as we adjust the necessary variables. The whole point of the project was to show the necessary inclusion of a wide range of variables"

The conversation lapsed after that

Gia, deciding conversing with Victoria was better than the awkward silence addressed her "So'd you get anything good with your Dad the other day"

"They other day... oh yeah, the Pinky Tuscadero album I was telling you about"

Lorelai saw this as an opportunity to jump in, play the cool mum "I always did love Happy Days, Fonz... sorry Chris, I think you'll always be second in my heart to him"

Gia and Victoria exchanged glances "We were talking about the Australian punk band" Victoria told her,

Gia added sarcastically "but Happy Days is cool to" she rolled her eyes, making sure Lorelai saw it. Chris shot her a look but didn't say anything.

Gia turned to Victoria again, "So did you manage to track down the _Kids From Russia _CD?"

Victoria shook her head "Nope, but Dad said he'd get one for me. I was actually listening to the Vines today, I have no idea why I decided to, but they weren't half bad"

"What were you listening to?" asked Gia "Don't Listen to the Radio? I always thought it was ok"

"Highly Evolved. Their earlier album"

"Never got round to hearing it?" Gia admitted "what happened though? Didn't one of them have like a complete breakdown or something?"

The conversation between Gia and Victoria continued throughout the consumption of the Chinese, Lorelai not interrupting, Chris content just to listen to his daughter talk to her friend.

He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Engaged, interested, he understood that between the girls at school she didn't get along with and him and Lorelai (who she definitely hadn't been getting along with recently) he hadn't really seen her participating in anything besides angry outbursts and stupid stunts. He had written off the loud music as angsty teenage rebellion, but now, as her and Victoria (who he was constantly evaluating as an influence on his daughter) were discussing the merits of eighties rock. He hadn't even known his daughter knew eighties rock.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, chapter number five, we're progressing. I don't actually think I've written this much my entire life. Shocking fact, I know. I'm attempting to make Gia and Victoria as non-irritating as possible (as difficult as that is) but your not meant to hate them... even if I get that they're not really why your reading this. So please can I have feedback about them... or anything... is everyone to happy... you may think that after you read below... or maybe its just irritating. Maybe I write like crap, I'd like to know.

Thanks to

just hidden, xla la loverX, Curley-Q, RoryLoganluver, & -Science.Goblin-

Love you all, please keep reviewing.

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: COFINN. ****The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

CHAPTER 5

Colin tongued the underside of Finn's throat, feeling his Adams apple moving under the skin

"God you taste good" he said, and could feel the vibrations of Finn's chuckle through the skin.

Considering what they Colin had just been doing, that could sound especially dirty.

Finn flipped him over, so he was on top, sliding down to return the favour until Colin was a puddle of goo sprawled in his exceptionally high thread count Egyptian sheets

Finn rolled off him, crawling up so they were lying parallel, face to face.

"Well that was fun" Finn quips sarcastically, and Colin grins, just enjoying the feeling of being sprawled in a bed with Finn.

It has been 4 days since they had lunch and Colin feels like his whole worlds changed.

Four days, 3 lunches, one late breakfast, 2 dinner and a lot of sex.

After the first night Colin'd been determined to take things slow. That was what Finn wanted, right? evidently not. He felt like a teenager, skipping out on work to run home for his lunch break and have it here, leaving work early to meet Finn.

Though he still hadn't topped with Finn, to put it bluntly. Not that he was overly concerned, it was just last time, well, fucking Finn had (if his memory served him correctly) felt fantastic, and he was definitely hoping for a chance to do it again, still, if what he was feeling now was any indication, he was happy _as is._

Colin jumped as a ringing broke the silence, Finn stretched over him, grabbing his pants off the floor and pulling his cell out of his pocket

"Hello?"  
"Hey sweetheart, you home already?... I'll be there soon... half an hour... ok, bye doll, see you then... Love you too" he hung up the phone, and left the bed.

"I'm just going to grab a shower then I've got to get home" He entered the bathroom and Colin heard the water turn on

He groaned in frustration. Remaining in the bed, a thin film of sweat covering his skin. He glanced at the clock. six-eleven pm. normally he had Finn till seven. His daughter, apparently, rarely came straight home from school, having extra-curricular activities, or going out with friends. So from five till seven Finn had been his.

They'd had a lot of sex, and they'd talked, about a lot of things, except their private lives. Beyond knowing he'd stayed friends with Angela (and Colin had known that due to the fact that he'd seen the front of many of the gossip magazines, avoiding however, purchasing any) they hadn't really discussed it.

Finn apparently wanted to keep Colin separate from the rest of his life. He hadn't offered Colin an explanation.

Colin looked up when Finn returned from the bathroom. Finn was, apparently, an expert at the quick shower.

He looked incredible, with the towel wrapped loosely around his hips, his defined upper body available to stare at, (which Colin did, shamelessly).

Finn unashamedly towelled off his hair and body, grabbing his clothes from the ground where they'd fallen as they'd hurriedly undressed each other earlier.

He buttoned up his shirt, his eyes periodically darting over to Colin who remained in the bed, watching them, the corners of his mouth turned up unconsciously.

Finn kissed Colin goodbye. The kiss was brief, but not without feeling.

"I've got to go. But I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Finn asked

Colin agreed, his half smile turning into a fully fledged one.

Finn let himself out of the apartment.

Colin remained in bed, not planning on moving til his body put itself back together again. He didn't understand how Finn could be together so soon after.

He hadn't said I_ love you _since the first night, understanding that Finn wasn't ready for that, understanding that _yes, it had been ten years_. He was willing to wait, because being around Finn again was completely and utterly intoxicating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn let himself into his apartment cautiously. Victoria was sitting at the dinning table, doing homework (a miracle itself).

"Hey Doll" he said, kissing the top of her head as he passed her, before dumping his briefcase and jacket at the other end of the table. "Have a good day"

"It was ok" she answered nonchalantly "what about you? I thought you'd be home by now?"

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be back until later"

"It doesn't matter" she told him "I was just wondering where you were"

"Had a thing" he answered vaguely "so learn anything today?" he attempted to change the subject

"Where you... are you seeing someone?" she asked incredulously

"Its complicated" he replied, going to the kitchen and opening the fridge. They had next to no food "Have you spoken to Olivia and Angela today?" he asked "Are we all having dinner?"

"Don't change the subject" she responded, sitting herself on the counter top and eating a grape out of a bowl on the counter "Are you seeing someone? Since when? Do I know them?" She was grinning, while not genetically related. Sometimes Finn swore that her grin was the patented shit-eating Colden smile he himself wore so often.

He closed the fridge and grabbed the grape bowl .She followed him back to the couch.

"Tor" he began, weighing up what to say "I've always been honest with you... about everything, and if I was ever really serious with someone, of course you'd meet them. But this, this is complicated and new, and... I just don't know what's going to happen yet"

"Is it a guy?" she asked "its a guy isn't it?"

"Its a guy" he admitted. "A very old friend"

She grinned "ok"

"ok?" he asked

"yeah"

They didn't talk about it for a while, Victoria doing her homework, Finn continuing to weigh up the situation in the kitchen before deciding take-out was the best option. He called Olivia, on the way home from the office she was picking up Italian. It would be the three of them for dinner that night, Angela was in L.A. at some unmissable event but Olivia had a major unmissable meeting and couldn't go.

"You know" Victoria ventured "you don't have to spend every night with me. I've lived at boarding school remember."

"Was there a point in there somewhere?" Finn asked

"If you were, say, wanting to go out. That'd be cool" she said and Finn raised his eyebrows

"Oh"

"Or you could have people round here, I could meet them..." she suggested

"Maybe not Tori"

"Why not? I've met them before, I met Jack. He practically lived with us. Does he even know I exist" _Ah, there was the real question_ Finn thought. Victoria wanted to know where she stood.

"Of course he knows. Your the most important thing in my life" he gave her a sideways hug and kissed the top of her head again  
"OK" she said

Then the night returned to normal for them, normal banter and discussion and the topic of Colin or "the boyfriend" wasn't raised again.

He'd always sheltered Victoria from any sort of dating life that he'd had. It was helped by the fact that there had been nothing really serious. And Victoria had been at boarding school at least some of the time. Jack had been the exception to all the rules. Finn loved him. He was never in love with him, but as a friend. He was one of Finn's closest.

The relationship had grown out of years of comfort and friendship, and was never really about the sex. Jack had moved in because Finn was lonely living by himself in his London flat, and Victoria had adored him, going so far as to maintain the nickname of "Uncle Jack" into her teenage years, a provision only otherwise reserved for Aunt Olivia and Angela. But that was different because they'd both known Jack well before they'd jumped into bed together. Jack, due to his photography job, something of an idol to Victoria, especially when he began to play an increasing role in the fashion world. The idea of keeping Jack and Victoria separate had never even been a possibility.

But Colin wasn't Jack and even with Jack, Finn had reigned in the relationship side around Victoria. First and foremost he had been her father's friend. _The situation with Colin was completely different_ he told himself.

He needed to talk to Angie. He decided. He needed to talk to someone who remembered the Yale days, and understood him today. And that was Angela. Not back from out of town til the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning and Colin worked, what else would he do. He was on his way in when he said hello to his secretary. Lisa. She was nice enough.

"Hi Lisa" he greeted

"Mr McCrea" she'd been his secretary for years and still only called him Colin when no one else was around, mostly on the late nights when he'd stayed back, preferring work to the monotony of his empty apartment and she'd ordered them Chinese food.

"Any plans for the weekend?" he asked

"Just the usual" she responded politely "yourself?"

"I've got to finish the Westly Contract"

"You should go out, relax, you work to hard" she suggested and he smiled

"I probably should. Enjoy your weekend Lisa" he disappeared into his office. Being the son of most senior partner of the entire firm had resulted in secretaries throwing themselves at him pretty much relentlessly. Lisa had told him straight up, _she was his secretary, but if he wanted something like that the majority of the paralegals were available and willing._

He had laughed, saying all he needed was a good secretary. She was in her late twenties, not married but the photo of the guy on her desk had stayed the same for the last couple of years. Colin thought his name was Peter.

At 12.15 he looked up from his work, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He'd been working for hours and desperately needed coffee. He hit the intercom button on his phone asking for some. Drinking it gratefully before returning to the file.

About 25minutes later he felt his phone vibrate and heard it beep. It just had one word. _Lunch?_

He texted back in the affirmative. This weekend just got a lot less boring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria knocked on the door of the apartment number Gia had given her. Her parents had gone out of town (again) and she was stuck with her sister. A blonde answered the door, her greeting interrupted by the surprise at seeing a teenage girl on the doorstep (little did Victoria know it was seeing that particular girl).

"Hi, I'm Victoria. Is Gia here?"

"Sure. I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt, by the way" Steph greeted her _isn't this Finn's daughter? _she wondered internally. She only knew what she'd glanced over in the tabloids, pretty much that Finn had a daughter, and she recognised her from a few photos in the last couple of weeks.

"Georgina's just through there" she pointed at down a hallway and Victoria responded

"Thanks."

Victoria headed down the corridor to where Gia was seated in what looked like a home theatre room.  
"Hey" She greeted and Gia turned, surprised.

"Hi" she responded excitedly "Sorry we had to meet here but Dad's out of town and he doesn't think I'm old enough to stay by myself" She rolled her eyes dramatically "So I got stuck at my sister's"

"Its cool." Victoria told her "We've got time before we meet the boys right?"

"Yeah. And I cannot for the life of me figure out what to wear"

Victoria gestured to the duffle bag slung over her shoulder "and you think I could? Show me what you got!"

Gia pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans "I was thinking these, with my Chloe boots, or maybe these cute little red kitten heels, or maybe some black stilettos? I don't know"

"I like the kitten heels"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that her?" asked Juliet excitedly.

Stephanie nodded as Rory made her way back to the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Stephanie grabbed a handful.

"What's she like?" asked Steph and Rory shook her head

"I haven't even spoken to her" Rory admitted "But GiGi, sorry _Gia_ seems to like her. They've been inseparable"

"Have you seen Finn?" asked Steph and Rory nodded

"When I was picking up Georgia from Hamilton. She was suspended"

"She's friends with Finn's daughter." Steph injected "what did you suspect" They all laughed at that, Steph began to mix for some cocktails for the girls.

"Its been to long since we've done this." Juliet declared "had a girls day"

"And gossiped" Stephanie added "speaking of the queen of gossip" (sarcastically) "where's Paris and Honour and Rosemary?"

"Working in her little medical research bunker" Rory told them. "and Honour is quote _doing unavoidable Mum stuff_. Rose should be here soon"

"I wanna meet Finn's daughter" Juliet declared, jumping up from the couch.  
"What? No!" Rory told her.

"Why not?" Juliet asked "and if she is Finn's daughter she'll probably want something to drink"

She darted out of Rory's grasp, "Gia" Juliet called out "come out here with your friend. We want to meet you"

Her quest to meet Finn's daughter was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Answer that" said Rory, "Its Rosemary"

"I haven't seen Rosemary in ages" said Steph, and Rosemary was greeted by three rather tipsy women, squeezed into the doorway.

"Rose" squealed Steph, hugging her enthusiastically and she was greeted energetically by all, who made their way back to the lounge room, asking how they all were.

"You'll never guess who's in the other room" Juliet told her, giggling.

"Who?" she asked, curious

"Finn Colden's daughter" Stephanie told her

"What?" she asked surprised.

But not as surprised as the rest of them were when a voice interrupted them "Rosemary?"

They turned, Victoria stood there with Gia.

"Victoria! Hi Sweetheart. I didn't know you were going to be here"

Victoria made her way over the Rosemary hugging her enthusiastically. "I didn't think I was going to see you until Wednesday. We're still having dinner right. I know Dad's missed you"

"Of course. And I cant believe Angela's pregnant."

"I know. I get to be a god sister"

Rosemary smiled. It had been months since she'd seen Victoria Colden and she looked like she'd grown another ten centimetres.

"So how many times have you been expelled since I last saw you?" she asked, indulgently

"Just once" Victoria answered, indignantly, then at Rosemary's look added "and maybe I was suspended once"

"That sounds about right" Rosemary laughed and Victoria realised...  
"Sorry, where are my manners. My friend Gia, and partner in crime for the most recent suspension. Her sister, Rory, right? umm Stephanie and sorry, I don't know your name" she finished with Juliet.

"That's Juliet" Rosemary told her. "And I know Rory and Steph, and I think I've met you before. Georgia right?" she asked and Gia nodded, a little confused.

"So you're all friends?" asked Tori.

"You know Rosemary?" asked Rory, confused

"She's friends with my Dad" Tori said.

Juliet turned on Rosemary "You see Finn?"

"You know Dad?" asked Tori

"We all went to Yale together" Rosemary explained to Victoria.

"Oh, Ok" Victoria said, confused.

"I need alcohol" Stephanie declared, grabbing one of the drinks she'd mixed

"I'll have one" Victoria declared, grabbing a drink. She choked on it "What is this?" she asked

"A long Island Iced Tea" Steph responded, then realised maybe she shouldn't have given the very alcoholic drink to the teenager

"I know what I Long Island Ice Tea tastes like. That wasn't a nice Long Island Iced Tea. Here" she moved over beside Steph, making a fresh batch. She paused. "Have you got Midori?" she glanced around the open liqueur cabinet, eventually finding it "Ah hah" She mixed the drinks effortlessly, before pouring six drinks into highball glasses.  
"Here" she handed them out "This is a Tokyo Iced Tea. Far superior to the traditional"

Stephanie tried it "My god, that's incredible"

"Thank you"

Rosemary took a sip

"Who taught you?" asked Gia

"Dad" Victoria admitted

"That's so not fair" Gia declared "your Dad teaches you how to make cocktails?"

"He even managed to make it sound responsible. Arguably, if I know how to mix drinks well then I'll always make my own, and know what's in them and not let anyone else make them, because their drinks will taste inferior. Therefore always knowing exactly how much I've drunk and not ending up with my drink spiked"

"Its like parenting, Finn style" Juliet said in awe.

Victoria shrugged, then caught a glance of the time in her DKNY watch. "Shit" she swore, then apologised "sorry." she turned to Gia "we're late"

Gia looked at her own watch "Oh shit. My hair" she darted out of the room, disappearing into what Victoria saw to be a bathroom.

"Hot Date" She told Rosemary

"Ooo, anyone I know?"

"My date's name's Andrew Eliah"

"As in Eliah Agriculture?"

"That'd be the one"

"Your Dad know?"

"Know, I told him I was going out do charity work and join a convent" she snapped sarcastically, she was more nervous than she realised

"Sorry, most people aren't as freaky close to their parents as you are to your Dad"

"Its cool" She paused, at a ringing, pulling her cell out of her bag and checking the ID. "Speak of the devil"

She snapped open the phone "Hi Daddy... no I'm still at Gia's, we're leaving soon... I think we're getting dinner and a movie... yes Dad I know teenage boys are evil and I should become a nun... this is like Deja Vu, I swear... Nothing Dad, just weird coincidence... I shouldn't be home to late... I'll call if I will be... Can we see a movie tomorrow? Ok, cool, bye Daddy, I love you" she hung up the phone, Juliet, Stephanie and Rory were looking at her, Rosemary and Gia (who'd emerged from the bathroom) were looking at her to. But Juliet, Steph and Rory were like... staring. They were freaking her out.

"What?"

They looked away.  
Gia told her "We've got to go"

"Ok" she told her "Umm it was nice meeting you. See you Wednesday Rose?

"Of course" The redhead told her and the girls left. Victoria thanking Rory for allowing her to crash, if only briefly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet, Steph, Rosemary and Rory waved goodbye to the girls who left, excitedly giggling about their dates, before Rory swung the door closed and they all pounced on Rosemary.

"You've been seeing Finn" Stephanie declared

"I cant believe this" said Juliet. "I cant believe you wouldn't tell us"

"It just wasn't something that came up" Rosemary defended herself "I mean, its not like I see them all the time"  
"You do seem awfully comfortable about the kid" Rory told her

"I guess, yeah"

"So..." asked Juliet

"What?!" demanded Rose

"What's the gossip" Stephanie asked, frustrated

"He's Finn, he moved to Europe, Victoria's his daughter, I don't really know what else to say"

"That's It?" asked Stephanie incredulously "Ten years and that's all the gossip you have?"

"I don't know what to say" Rose told them

"Have you been talking to him this whole time?" asked Rory

Rosemary admitted it "At first it was a bit awkward, I mean you remember how everything was just left open? right?"

"Yeah." Steph recounted "it was awful"

"Well I was in London, and it wasn't like he was returning anyone's calls, but I bumped into him at this charity thing. We were seated at the same table for like five hours of speeches. And I was at his goodbye party. That Angela, that's Angela Russell, threw"

"But why didn't you tell us?" Juliet whined  
"I guess I didn't want him to freak out." Rosemary admitted  
"Did you guys talk about him leaving" Rory inquired

Rosemary shook her head "never said a word about it. Or Yale or the Life and Death Brigade, or anything. I don't think he wanted to think about it. And then I only ever saw him occasionally, and I only met Victoria a few years ago"

"I cant believe you didn't tell us" Juliet whined again

After that the conversation relaxed a bit, conversation reverting to the Colden's occasionally (like when any girl had some of the cocktails, but conversation topics were wide, from Logan, who was returning from a business trip that night, to Stephanie relationship and Rosemary and Juliet's lack there-of, as well as work, upcoming events and fashion, though conversation with Rosemary was a little tense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela let herself into the apartment, dumping her jacket on the linen couch and leaving the suitcase and guitar case by her bedroom door, on her way opening the sliding doors that separated the two penthouse apartments.

"Anyone here?" she called out, hoping Finn or Victoria would be. She was pregnant and stressed and knew Olivia would be out of town. As much as she missed her partner she understood. Olivia was working furiously to get everything under control so as she became further along, she would be able to be around more. All the time if she got her way and got to play overprotective mummy.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to relax with a glass of red wine and her girlfriend, but cookies and cream ice-cream would have to do.

"Ange" she heard from the other apartment, then Finn entered hers, giving her a hug, kissing her cheek and asking how her trip had been.

"Ice-cream first" she told him "then details"

The ice-cream sundae she made was rather intense. Ice-cream, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, more sprinkles... "shut up I'm pregnant" she snapped and he held up his hands in mock surrender

"didn't say a thing"

They seated themselves on the couch. Finn with a small bowl of ice-cream, Angela with her sundae monstrosity.

She dumped her feet in his lap, stretching backwards. "Damn that feels good"

"Long day?" he asked and she replied in the affirmative

"Isn't it always, I swear your feet swell even more when you fly and are pregnant. But enough about me, my pregnancy isn't changing for at least another few months. You said you needed to talk?"

"I slept with Colin" he said, straight up.

"Colin?"

"Colin!"  
"Yale Colin, Guy you were secretly in love with for years Colin, broke your heart and caused you to flee to Europe without word to any of your former friends Colin?"

"That'd be the one"

"When did you see him?" she asked

"Function, last week. Then we had lunch, then dinner, then making out, like teenagers I'll add, then sex, pretty much all of this week"

"Wow" Angela said.

"Yeah"

"So are you dating?"

"I don't even want to ask. Remember where that led last time?" Finn told her

"So... sex still good"

Finn looked at her and said straight up "amazing"

"Always an essential part" Angela retorted

"Its just, its good at the moment, its only been a week but it seems good, really good. As soon as we bring other people, the rest of the world in, I think it'll fall apart"

"He out?" she asked, putting her sundae on the coffee table and grabbing a bottle of nail polish from the small chest of draws beside the couch, grabbing Finn's hand to apply the black nail polish.

"I don't know. We haven't spoken about it that much, or really anything. I don't think so"

"What do you do then?" Angela asked obliviously "when your together?"

Finn shot her a look

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah"

"Where not at Yale anymore" he told Angie regretfully "I cant just screw around, I mean, there's Victoria to consider, and work, the media would have a field day if they could finally confirm me in a relationship, and I really doubt he'd want that kind of exposure"

"What have you told Tori?"

"That there's someone, but its complicated"

"She going to meet him?"

"Wasn't planning on it, not for ages, anyway. I'd prefer to keep those to aspects of my life, very separate. Which is complicated by the fact that her knew best friend is Rory's, Logan's girlfriend's, little sister."

"Was Rory his girlfriend in College?"

"Yep. I cant believe he's stayed with her this long. Well I can, he loved her, anyone could see that, but I thought they'd be married with kids or separated by now. I swear, its like everyone's gone into Limbo. Colin's just like he was"

"You still love him"  
"I never stopped. I just don't know if I can let myself go through that again. I mean, you know what I was like. I was such a mess you ended up living in Europe."

"Get over yourself, I moved to Europe for more than you" he just looked at her, he knew how worried she'd been "Ok, so I came for you then didn't leave because I liked it so much"

"Its just, if it happened again it wouldn't just be me. Last time I could get away with going four days without sleep and working eighty hour weeks, for lack of a desire to think of anything else, but it happened again, I mean, there's Tori, and work, its just more complicated."

She gave him a half hug and kissed the top of his head, settling back down to paint his other hand "If its what you want you should do it" she told him "you can say your protecting Victoria, and the company but your not, your scared. I know you, Finn Colden, and I'll be damned if your over him, and this time you shouldn't run. Last time, maybe, I mean, you were trying to build a life, but this time, if he cares about you half as much as you care about him, it'll work. You'll make it work."

She snuggled into him, his hand splayed on her knee as she painted his nails, they watched TV, eating Ice cream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria opened the door to the apartment, immediately seeing Angela and Finn curled on the couch, she bounded over kissing them both on the cheek

"Hi Daddy, Hi Aunt Ange" she said "What are we watching" She dumped her bag by one of the other couches, taking off her shoes.

She saw her Dad's eyes narrow and she looked back at him from the couch where she was sitting.

"Nice Hickey" he commented coolly, and her hand flew to her throat, that Andrew had been sucking on not 10 minutes before

"No" she whispered to herself "I checked"

He Dad grinned "nice to know you had to check"

"Daa-ad" she whined "that was mean"

"but funny" Angela added

"So not funny" she retorted

"But a need for checking for hickeys generally indicates something" Angela teased and Victoria groaned

"I don't need to hear details" Finn reminded them both  
"Little bit of something" Victoria told Angela "but we were in public the whole night, so not much opportunity for..."

"OK" Finn interrupted "and there's the detail line"

Angela looked across at Victoria "Details? Later?"

"Tomorrow Night?"

"We'll have a girls Night" Angela told her "Liv'll be back to"

"Excellent, so Dad, tomorrow night you're not allowed to be here. At all, go out, do something else" Victoria smirked as she told him that.

"Your kicking me out? Of my own apartment?"

"Its for your own good" Tori told him "So make alternate plans"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn stripped off his shirt and kicked off his pants, dumping them in the hamper collapsing onto his bed in only his boxers. He plugged his phone into its charger, by his bed, then scrolled through the numbers to Colin, hitting call.

It rang a few times then he heard

"McCrea"

"Hey you"

"Hey you back"

"What are you up to?" asked Finn

"Debating the merits of reheated food" Colin responded

"That's tragic" Finn told him

"I'm glad you think so" Colin retorted

"I" Finn continued "at least have the sense to order fresh take-out"

"Take-out generally isn't very fresh"

"Its fresher than reheated take-out"

"I'm glad we've grown to this new, mature level" Colin told Finn, sarcastically

The conversation lulled for a while, then Finn spoke up "So tomorrow night? What are you doing?"

"Me and the microwave. Hot date"

"Feel like a threesome? I promise the radiation doesn't both me" Finn offered "you, me, the microwave"

"I might even go all out" Colin offered, "actually get something edible"

"Edible sounds good" Finn agreed

"So tomorrow" said Colin

"Definitely"


	6. Of Friends and Fathers

**Hey, this chapters all about the various relationships surrounding the Colin/Finn relationship. You've got Colin/Logan/Rory, Logan/Finn, and Colin/his father. None of them romantic, take note (except obviously Logan/Rory), So, I apologise, there's only a little bit of COFINN in this chapter.**

**And, hey, here's another crazy idea… why don't other people write some Colin/Finn stories… please… other people's stories always inspire me…**

OK, so next chapter, shock, big development in the Colin/Finn romance I think people may love or hate me for.. And also returning soon (though separate from the major dramas of the next chapter) ex's…

Now, I for one, hate the whole, ex who is wonderful beautiful person shows up and said character must choose, because you always know exactly who they're going to choose. Said ex isn't going to be a romantic interest, well not one that Finn would ever actually pick. As will be explained in chapter 7, he's the "safe" option. He made a cameo in Fit as Finn, right towards the end. Jack, and more so than anything he's going to be getting Colin to question his relationship with Finn, rather than Finn with Colin…. Hope that made sense, and I'd love some feedback.

**Thank you to the lovely:**

**RoryLoganluver - **I agree, that's why I'm writing this… Hope you enjoy it

**78episodes30good **A, yes, sunlight, kind of important.

As to the comparisons to various TV shows I'm flattered. One of my friends recently commented (in a slightly related conversation) that if I was born in the middle ages I'd be completely socially incompetent, as I have learnt everything I know, about human interaction and life in general from television.

Ah, season 6 of Buffy, I am one of the few people who liked Season five and six of Buffy, is only for the Spike lines. He had nowhere near enough lines in the earlier seasons (though season two and four were outstanding). I'm not an overwhelming Spuffy fan, but I do love Spike.

**L - **Glad that you don't, find them to irritating

**Curley-Q - **glad you approve

**Cherrycokeaddict - **Hey, then you'll be happy to note that Finn and Colin? What its all about. The story is mostly about their relationship, and other events (like the existence of Victoria and Gia) I know they're thought to be irritating, but it will be important. Its no fun if they just get their happily ever after straight away.

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: COFINN. ****The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

**CHAPTER 6 - OF FATHERS AND FRIENDS**

Andrew McCrea was in New York that week. There was a major civil lawsuit that the firm was involved in and he'd come from the Hartford office to look impressive in court. The whole firm was buzzing about it, junior associates had tried in new and improved ways to get his attention, and jumped of the way in the hallway, as through impressing him was now especially important with his father in the office.

Colin had emerged briefly at about 9am for coffee but had retreated to his office, aiming to address the mass amounts of follow-up paper work that had piled up recently. By twelve midday Colin was considering lunch. Finn was busy, stuck in meetings, as were Logan, and Stephanie. Rory worked far to hard to take more than a five second lunch break except for a true friend emergency, and he wasn't quite ready to play that card yet. He just needed a companion for lunch. His train of thought was interrupted by an unmistakable voice outside his office door

"He's my son, of course he'll see me" then his door was open and his father was there

"Hello Son. Planning on avoiding me all day?" he asked

"You were working" Colin shrugged, noncommittally. He didn't particularly want to fight with his father

Andrew McCrea surveyed his son. He hated their relationship. It was... functional. Polite. Business like. Their relationship was... adequate. Colin never did anything wrong, so to speak, he worked hard, represented his family and the firm well. He was a damn good lawyer, he told himself. He almost preferred it when Colin was a teenager and had yelled, and screamed and broke expensive things. At least then he knew what was going on in his son's life. Now he was lucky if he saw him five or six times a year. At holidays, when he was in the New York office, and even then conversation never moved beyond polite chit chat and work discussions.

Andrew McCrea wanted to get to know his son, but he feared it was a little to late for that. Despite the fact that he knew the most intricate details of every case that crossed his son's desk, and knew every time he attended any sort of charity function or society gala, he knew he didn't actually know his son.

"Have you got plans for lunch" asked the father. Colin nodded but his father wasn't be dissuaded "cancel them. We're having lunch"

Colin groaned internally, but knew it was futile. Andrew McCrea would get what Andrew McCrea wanted.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes"

The father nodded, satisfied, and left. Colin dialled Logan's number first. Pleasantly surprised when he answered

"Huntzburger"

"Its Colin"

"Hey Man. What's up?" Logan asked

"Wondering if you had dinner plans this week"

"Come on Colin, you know I don't swing that way" Logan teased. It had taken time, and the loss of one of his closest friends for Logan to become Colin's staunchest supporters, being one of the few people when Colin was in Grad school that could draw Colin out of his shell. He, Stephanie and Rory (with assistance by others) maintained a practically constant assault, with one of them always wanting to see a play poker, get coffee or in need of a shopping partner, keeping Colin from becoming completely insular."

"Wouldn't do you even if you did " Colin retorted back but then moved on to more serious matters "Rory too. I want to see her. Its been ages"  
"We're crazy all this week." Logan told him apologetically "except tonight though. You busy?"

Finn was crazy busy for the next few days as he would heading overseas in a few days, though only for two nights, some crisis. Some Colin had planned to, in his absence, lie around his apartment

"Tonight? No, I'm free"

"Malowe's then? Eight?"

"See you then"

That had been the easy conversation. He dialled Finn's number, his finger's drumming nervously against the desk. It went straight to voicemail, meaning he was in a meeting.

"Hey, Its me" Colin told the machine "um, I'm having dinner with Logan tonight, and I, um, plan on telling him about us, and Rory, I mean I'm planning on telling her too. And I wanted to let you know. I know you and Logan don't really talk but he's still my closest friend and I wont lie to him, I just wont. So call me later, I want to talk to you before you leave.

He packed up the files littering his desk absentmindedly, giving them to his secretary on the way out ad preparing for the next hour of awkward conversation.

Colin's father was waiting in the lobby, waiting on one of the lounges. He could see a few associates hovering as if wondering or not whether they should approach him and question whether he needed anything. Their debate interrupted by the arrival of Colin, who Andrew McCrea rose to meet. They exited together, not really saying anything, which developed into the first of many awkward silences.

"So where would you like to eat?" asked Andrew

"Anywhere's fine" Colin responded noncommittally

Andrew pressed on, despite his son's polite but distant attitude. "When I was based here there used to be a place with great steaks near The Libertene. Is that still there? I used to have dinner there all the time"

"I remember" Colin told him "you worked in New York when I was kicked out of St Sebastian's"

Andrew McCrea did remember. Colin had been fifteen and he'd pulled every string he had to prevent him getting a criminal record. Then he'd yelled at Colin for what seemed like hours, and Colin had screamed back, eventually storming out and screeching out of the driveway in his new Porsche, a present for his fifteenth birthday. He'd missed the birthday itself, the Porsche had been an overcompensation.

The next day he'd heard his son throwing up on the way to work. He'd seen it as a learning experience on the dangers of alcohol. At the time he hadn't even thought of the dangers of his son driving under the influence, or his son's familiarity with alcohol. It was in no way the first time his son had been hung-over, and no where near to being the last.

Three months later while looking at a calendar in his office he'd realised that the expulsion corresponded with his wife's death. He preferred to forget the past. His son evidently, did not.

Colin followed his father into the restaurant, they'd walked there and were seated immediately. They busied themselves, discussing wine and food, ordering, and were then thrust back into the awkward silence.

"So how have you been son?" asked Andrew

"I've been good. Managed to settle a civil case, for Vidoric Shipping, was certain it was going to trial"

"I know about the case. I got the report, but I don't want to here about work, what's happening outside of work. How's Stephanie? and Logan and his girlfriend? Richard's granddaughter. Are they still together?"

"Rory, they're fine, engaged, and Stephanie's good. How's Lucille?" That was Colin's most recent stepmother. Colin was expecting a divorce any day.

Andrew winced "I've been meaning to call and tell you actually... we're getting a divorce"  
"At least you signed a good pre-nup" Colin responded, nonchalantly

"That's all your going to say" asked Andrew

"She lasted four years. That's something of a record?" Colin added

"Funny, son" His father told him, a little disturbed by his lake of a response

"What do you want me to say?" asked Colin, and Andrew was once again reminded of when Colin would get Angry, or drunk or sullen. Colin's apathy towards him reminded him of how little a role he played in his son's life.

"So who's the new girlfriend?" Colin asked conversationally

"What?" asked the senior McCrea "oh, no one"

Colin raised an eyebrow at that. Infidelity was the major cause of most of his father's divorces. His father changed the subject. "Enough about me, what about you"

"Just the usual. Mark Jacobs got married"

"The partner. I didn't know you were friends"

"I went to law school with his wife"

"She practices?"

Colin nodded in the affirmative.

Andrew McCrea was hesitant to pry into his son's private life, because he wasn't sure if he had any right to. Either his son wasn't seeing someone, which was more than likely his fault or influence. Or he was seeing someone, and Andrew McCrea wasn't sure if that was worse or better.

Even after a decade of watching his son morph into someone he barely recognised, he still couldn't open his mouth and tell him what he knew his son wanted to here. He still couldn't admit it even to himself.

He knew it wasn't so much an internal prejudice against homosexuals (though he admitted his upbringing hadn't helped), but he (as had the rest of society) had grown increasingly tolerant. If it wasn't Colin, Andrew McCrea knew he wouldn't care. If it was a person on the street, or someone working at the office. Andrew McCrea couldn't have cared less what their sexual orientation was, but this was his son. The last McCrea, he would never have grandchildren, never attend his son's wedding. To Andrew, he just wasn't ready to let that happen.

To Colin, the awkward silence represented the growing separation between him and his family. When he was in college, disowning had seemed like his worst nightmare, now he wondered why he'd been so desperate to stick around. They hadn't been a family since he'd been a child. 

The lunch drew out, Colin and his father enduring an ongoing awkward silence, broken only by stilted conversation, eventually Colin heading back to the office while his father headed to court. After attempting to work (he couldn't, his head was all over the place) he called Finn, his fingers drumming on the mahogany desk.

"Colden"

"Hi"

"What's up" asked Finn, and Colin could tell he was impatient, or at least a little distracted

"You busy?"

"I can talk, quickly" Finn told him. "I'm in the car"

"Where are you going?" asked Colin, the majority of Finn's life was still a mystery

"Victoria's parent teacher conference" Finn told him, shortly

Colin heard over the line "Who is it Daddy?"

"No one doll" He heard Finn say, muffled as if his hand was covering the mouthpiece.

"Sorry I've got to go" Finn apologised to him

"No one huh?" Colin asked, hurt, even though he hadn't met Victoria, he presumed he rated something in Finn's life

"It's complicated" Finn retorted. He didn't have to explain himself, especially not to Colin.

Colin was silent, and Finn continued, sounding apologetic "look, I'll call you later"

Colin agreed and they both disconnected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Colin met with Logan and Rory, ordering drinking and food Rory commenting the case he'd settled had made the papers. Polite chitchat was made comfortably, both parties (Colin & Rory and Logan) both unwilling to jump right into the more major discussion topics of the night. At least not before a few drinks.

Rory and Logan kept exchanging little glances, eventually Colin just came out and asked them

"We're getting married" Logan told him

"I know" Colin replied "you've been engaged for years"

"No" Rory said "We mean in the near future. We're going to start planning the wedding"

They watched him and he hesitated for a moment before his face split into a huge smile. "Congrats Man, both of you. Its about time" Logan and Rory visibly relaxed at his positive response.

Colin was enthusiastic and Rory reluctantly admitted she hadn't actually planned anything.

"Colin?" Logan asked "Will you be my best man?"

Colin pulled Logan into a manly hug "of course, you don't even have to ask"

He hugged Rory as well.

"So have you thought about anything?" Colin asked "like when your going to have it?"

"Well, not really" Rory admitted "I want to have it at the Dragonfly, and I love the snow, but I think it'd be too cold if I had it in winter. And I've thought about Bridesmaids. Stephanie, of course, Honour, Paris, Lane and Juliet and maybe Rosemary."

"Why only maybe Rose?" Asked Colin. "I thought all you girls were close. Isn't she in town at the moment? I thought you would have all gotten together"

"We did, and we're all a bit pissed at her" Rory told him "the girls I mean"

"O-kay" said Colin, confused "would you like to explain that a little bit more?"

Rory and Logan exchanged a glance and once again Colin resented that freaky telepathic-esqe level of communication they had

"Well, it all came out the other day. When she was over" Rory began "she's been seeing Finn"

"OK" said Colin

"OK?" asked Logan "your ok with this?"

"I have been to" Colin said, abruptly

"You've what?" Asked Logan, confused. Rory drew in a sharp intake of breath

"I've been seeing him to" Colin told them

"Since when?" asked Rory but Logan interrupted

"You were a mess. We took care of you, put you back together. How could you not tell us. You know how I felt!" The last part was said like an accusation.

Colin felt awful "It just happened, we only started talking again last week, and I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't know how anything would turn out. I was going to tell you tonight though. I swear" the ramble ended abruptly

"You've been talking to him since last week?" Asked Logan "Rosemary's been talking to him this whole time."  
"Since when?" asked Colin

"Yale"

"You've been talking to Finn?" Rory interrupted,

Colin nodded, "We've been... seeing each other"

"Wait... seeing each other, seeing each other" she asked excitedly

Colin nodded his head again "its complicated. He's got a kid"

Rory told him "Victoria, I know, I've met her"

Colin was suitably shocked "You've met her?" he asked

Logan intervened "I'm guessing you haven't?"

Colin shook his head "I don't think she even knows I exist" he admitted.

Rory and Logan both picked up his dismay at this, but also his reluctance to talk.

Rory tried to intervene "I'm sure its nothing personal. I never met any of my Mum's boyfriends when I was a kid"

"Were any of them serious?" he asked "and what about when you were a teenager?"

Rory was quiet

"That's what I thought" Colin continued "He doesn't trust me"

"I'm sure that's not true" Logan told him

Colin addressed Rory "You've met Victoria, You probably know more about Finn than I do at this point. And he's right. Look what happened last time. He might have gone to Europe but that was after I screwed up. I'm the one who wanted to hide it. I guess this is karma"

Logan scoffed, it wasn't derogatory, but one thing about Logan knew about Colin, he was a self-centred arse "that was a decade ago" Logan told him "get over yourself. Finn's probably just trying to protect his kid from the world in general, and while that comment might seem a bit foreign to us..." he paused "why don't you just ask him?"

"But nothings changed" Colin told them "for me I mean. Finn's got this established life. A family. Colden Enterprises is massive now. He's been so successful and hasn't changed anything about himself. And then there's me. Still fucking terrified of letting go, taking a fucking chance. Maybe he shouldn't trust me. I wouldn't. I mean I'm still living the great fucking life plan my father laid out. It hardly has a spot for a boyfriend in it."

"Colin" Rory tried to interrupt but Colin shook her off

"I'm thinking I should walk away"

There was a long drawn out pause

Then Logan asked, cautiously "From Finn?" his mind already racing ahead, thinking of different scenarios in which he could convince his friend not to do something he'd regret for the next ten years.

But Colin shook his head "No. From everything else"

-------------------------------------------------------------(I just think this would be the perfect time for an ad break)-------------------------------------------------------------

There was a long pause then Colin continued "Its not about Finn. Well it is, but not just about him specifically. Its just in another ten years I don't want to still be in the same place, and if I don't want that, I'm going to have to make a choice. This isn't the first time I've thought about it, Finn's just given me one final, very concrete reason. I can't loose him again, I wont." He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up in that trademark poor little rich boy action "I still miss him. You know? How things were before!"

"Me to" Logan admitted. Finn's departure, while not as heart wrenching as it had been for Colin, had still hurt him more than he had told anyone, except Rory. He'd spent months distracting himself with Colin, making sure Colin was alright, keeping Colin company, and when he wasn't doing that he was working, or with Rory. He'd spent months distracting himself, until the raw pain of betrayal and yes, he saw it as a betrayal. Not Finn or Colin's sexuality. Nor any event in particular, just the fact that Colin was a broken mess and he sure as hell needed to blame someone. Finn with his disconnected cell, and apparent lack of concern was the perfect target faded. But to tell the truth (and this Logan would only admit to himself and Rory) Colin wasn't the only one destroyed (albeit not quite so completely) by Finn's departure. Colin also, wasn't the only one who'd never moved on from the glory days of Yale. People always told Logan that college was going to be the best days of his life. He'd always known it was true, thinking they'd be his days of freedom before he was forced into a loveless marriage and a job he hated. Instead he had Rory, and loved (and was damn good) at his job. What he loved about Yale were his friends, and with the exception of Finn, they'd stuck together.

It was no coincidence that no one else had been added to their group. Logan, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet, Rory and, before he'd left, Finn. Rory had, very quickly, solidified her role in the group. Before even, his senior year at Yale had begun. Juliet had graduated a year later as well, and her and Rory became close. Nowadays if one person's name was questionable it was Finn. A founding member, back in the days of high school and general debauchery. Those days were long past but the memories of them prevented the group from further changing, warping. It was not by mere chance that even the girls significant others had never found themselves invited to a group dinner, they were tolerated, but not accepted. Colin had never even mentioned the possibility. No one had, but especially not Colin, conversations about his... significant others... were relegated to drunken phone calls, in which they were measured up against, and ultimately failed to compare with, Finn. In essence, no one else, not even significant others, were tolerated. Not since that disastrous attempt with Marty the Bartender had such a thing occurred. Not to say that Marty was anyone's significant other, at least he hoped not, but the point was, their group was sacred, as if its mere presence paid homage to the glory days of Yale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan stood in the elevator, rarely did he rely on his ability to appear as the rich, powerful businessman that he was, but today he was capitalising on it. He could have made an appointment, but well, he just didn't feel like it. It hadn't felt right.

He had strode across the lobby of the Colden Enterprise's New York Office, ignoring the desk, instead relying on his knowledge on the corporate layout of such buildings. Office hierarchy dictated they all be essentially the same.

He exited the elevator he was sure Finn's office would be on, and headed down the way he knew would have the best view. Sure enough... he approached the entrance, an assistant at a large desk, prevented him from going any further. The desk, like everything in Colden Enterprises was classical, but modern. A reflection of Finn he supposed, business articles he'd read on his friends company (he did read those, though tried to avoid the gossip ones) said as much. Finn had, while maintaining the traditional and integral values of the multinational company, inserted youth and energy. It was all clean cut lines now, new found beauty and grace along with the strength of the old empire so to speak. This had been, as the financial sector in one of his papers he had been reading yesterday commented largely reflected in growth in construction in Asia and, in the west, specific focus on eco-friendly designs. If you wanted to go beyond the construction alone. There were the Casinos, the resorts, and, Finn's own personal project (according to the article) Cold Records. Who would have thought a rich kid's interest in the music scene would have grown into highly influential label. Logan briefly thought back to when they were teenagers. Who would have thought, after they were kicked out of numerous schools, that they'd go on to be so damn successful. If all the principles, and teachers and guidance counsellors who'd told them they needed to get their act together now or they'd ruin their lives could see them now.

The assistant asked politely as he approached "hi, can I help you?" she didn't recognise him, but could clearly see his expensive attire and relaxed stance. He knew he owned the world (well a great deal of it) and it showed.

"Is Finn Colden here?" he asked

"He is, however, he's busy, If you'd like to leave a message or make an appointment..."

"Does he have lunch plans?" Logan demanded, impatiently

The assistant couldn't help it "You want to take Mr Colden to lunch?" she burst out. There had been rumours of someone the boss was seeing. People saying they'd seen him meet someone outside the lobby, he'd been eating lunch out a lot, as opposed to sending her to get it... actually leaving on time, as opposed to just in time to meet his daughter. The secretaries were all very excited. Mr Colden was a great boss, hard working, but fair, and funny, and had he even appeared the slightest bit interested, half the secretaries in the company would have been throwing themselves at him. As it was, most of them still did. Perhaps this was the guy she wondered internally. He was certainly attractive enough.

"Look, could you just tell him Logan Huntzburger's here" Logan told her. Reminded again why he hated going to businesses he didn't own. So he was a spoilt control freak. He liked being the boss.

The secretary picked up the phone uncertainly. She knew who the Huntzburgers were.

Finn answered the phone in his office. Glad for the interruption. He'd told his secretary he wasn't to take any calls, or be allowed to leave the office until he got the paperwork for the Tokyo sky rise development finished. He was leaving for Australia very soon, and had to do this before he left. Despite this, he was completely bored and wished his secretary could sign documents as well.

"Its Logan Huntzburger Mr Colden" he told her, after he asked her to repeat who was there.

"Thanks" he told her "I'll come right out"

The secretary put down the phone, back in its cradle "just one moment" she told Logan

The door opened and Finn came out.

"Hi" said Logan and there was a pause before Finn responded

"Its been a while" He told Logan, who smiled a little at that

"Its good to see you" he told Finn

"You too" Finn admitted

His secretary, who'd realised this wasn't the boyfriend, but rather someone else, a friend perhaps? now felt a little awkward, so remained quiet and unobtrusive, she shifted in her chair.

Finn remembered she was there then, and told her "Ellen, could you cancel and reschedule my lunch appointment and then why don't you take a long lunch yourself?"

She nodded, calling the secretary of the head of the Planning Department and told her "Mr Colden wouldn't be able to make it" and told her she would call later to reschedule.

The two remarkably attractive men remained silent during this exchange and, sensing the growing awkwardness, Ellen grabbed her handbag and left, as quickly as possible.

"Its really good to see you" Logan repeated, surveying Finn. He meant it, and he stepped closer

"Yeah, it really is" Finn responded, they hugged, in a awkward manly way before Logan said

"We should get lunch"

Finn agreed what was with all these out of the blue lunches? He wondered, and he didn't even know about the one Colin had with his father

They ended up with burgers and beer at a nearby pub. Finn giving him a look when Logan asked for one without lettuce and tomato and a coffee as well.

"Rory" he said by way of explanation

"How are you still alive?" Finn asked "you don't have the Lorelai paradox on your side"

"Hours at the gym" Logan told him "something I'm mocked relentlessly for"

"Hours at the gym?" Finn mocked "I lived with you, remember, I know how you used to work off the calories"

Logan laughed at that and responded arrogantly "I like to think nothing's changed"

"Sure it hasn't" Finn told him

They were interrupted by the arrival of their drinks, after taking a sip Logan began

"So, you have a kid"

"Wow" Finn said "your really going to jump right on in there"

"In Omnia Paratus" Logan told him, and Finn nodded in recognition. Logan continued "Something you seemed to be living by. Parenthood?"

"Yeah, I have a kid, well, you've seen her, a teenager. She's fifteen. Victoria"

"Who's the mother" Logan had wanted to ask Finn directly, tabloids were notoriously unreliable and as a newspaper man he'd never bothered with them and thus remained in the dark as to the Victoria back story

"Never met her. She's adopted"

"She had iced tea with Rory and the girls" Logan volunteered  
"It was Tokyo tea actually"

"You know?" Logan was surprised. Finn knew his daughter drunk? Finn was OK with it. Logan remembered being fifteen, it was the age where his father yelled a lot. What distinguished it from latter years was he still listened a little at that point.

"I'm not your parents" Finn told him "I know what my daughter does. Spend half my life finding new schools for her. But at least we talk"

"So she's like us then?" Logan asked with a grin

"She's female, and hopefully a lot less angry but she does have a distaste for authority I'd like not to include myself in"

Logan laughed at that "She really likes Gia" Finn added and Logan nodded in agreement, adding

"Gia likes her too from what I gather. Now she's an angry teenager"

"Tor mentioned that. Some stuff about her parents, and Rory's mother."

"Gia and Lorelai do not get on"

"So how did you end up getting her from Hamilton?"

"Chris and Lorelai were out of town"

"At least you didn't end up donating a library" Finn offered

"Your building a library" asked Logan

Finn nodded "Tori can actually stand this school, so I figure I should make it as easy as possible for her to stay there... she's smart, just bored."

"You sound close" Logan told him

"I like to think so. What about you. Kids?"

"No" said Logan "not yet at least"

"I would have thought you'd have had at least one running round with Rory by now. A Lorelai the forth"

"We're engaged" Logan offered

"Not married?"

"Not yet" Logan said and Finn was surprised, Logan continued "What about you. You and Colin huh?"

Finn smiled a little at that "he told you then?"

"you thought he wouldn't?"  
There conversation was interrupted by the arrival of food, but then the waitress was gone and Logan looked back at Finn waiting for his answer

Finn shrugged, though it was obvious his nonchalance was an act "Colin's not exactly the most... open person"

Logan looked at Finn, suddenly very serious "Don't hurt him" he said and Finn looked surprised

"What exactly are you saying Logan?" he asked

"I'm saying things aren't the same. Your not the same Finn and he's not the same Colin. You cant recreate the past, just because you want to, and I don't want you leaving him a mess again just because you can't deal with it"  
"Is that what you think happened?" Finn asked  
"I think things got messed up, you guys split and it screwed Colin up pretty badly. I can imagine it screwed you up too, but I didn't have to deal with, or see that first hand."

"So what, this is the stay away from my friend speech? We're not in high school Logan"

"I know. Which is why its not. I just don't think you know how fucked up he was after you left"

"You think I wasn't? I walked away from everything Logan"

"Without so much as a goodbye" Logan added "I'm aware of that"

The table was silent for a moment then Finn began

"I hate that everything happened like it did" he told Logan "but it happened that way, for whatever reason, we were all pretty fucked up at the time. And I was offered a way out, and I took it, and sometimes I wish I could know what would have happened if I hadn't but I love my life" he told Logan "and I'm sure as hell not missing another opportunity with Colin"

Logan nodded "OK" he said

"OK" Finn responded

"This is an excellent burger" Logan added, "I have to remember this place"

"Its not as good as the Rich Man's Shoe" Finn told him. "Nothing will ever compare to those burgers"

"They were pretty awesome"


	7. Strange Places

**Hey, a new, very long chapter. Isn't everyone happy?**

**So, review responses... I'm violating my review policy and updating despite there not being 5 reviews. Imagine a very sad face.**

**78episodes30good**: I know, the entire universe built solely off the idea of Finn being sad and getting especially drunk in a bar. Please keep reading and reviewing, Your amusing and any feedback is gladly appreciated

**Curley-Q**: Me to, though I don't know what I'll write once everyone's happy

**-Science.Goblin-**I didn't. What did it say? Please write some. I'm feeling very lonely in my love of COFINN.

**Kerrie .unique**** - **I just couldn't imagine them having a drawn out D&M, I could only imagine them re-emphasising their manliness like it was a necessity. Logan's suprisingly hard to write, but I love him

**So, now, the new Chapter. Quite possibly what everyone's been waiting for. Its really long, pretty much because there was no real spot for a break. I hope people like it and its not to Fluffy. And its not set in new york, so for once, as I describe what the characters do, its actually acurate.**

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: COFINN. ****The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

**CHAPTER 7 - OF STRANGE PLACES, BOTH PHYSICALLY AND OF ANOTHER KIND**

It had been two days, since he'd had lunch with his father, and Colin now felt a strange sense of calm. He'd made a decision.

He spent the morning on the phone, calling up his most valued, personal clients and letting them know. He wasn't poaching firm clients, he wasn't that much of a bastard. But he had a few clients that he was planning on taking with him and he felt justified in telling. He'd finished up all the cases he could and left detailed directional notes for the others. When he had finished that he paused for a moment before he opened a document and detailed his resignation and his leaving the firm. That would be sent to the senior partners collectively. He wasn't to worried about that, it was standard, impersonal.

Then there was the letter to his father. He knew better than to pour out everything he was feeling. He kept it short and brief.

Dear Father

I apologise in advance for any problems my actions taken may effect you, both personally and professionally. I never planned for this, but I've reached a point at which I have to make a choice, and this time I need to, for my own sake, make the one that's right for me. Thank you for all the opportunities you've given me. Without the path you'd laid out I wouldn't have the future I believe I still do. But I have to do this, live my own life, and I can't do that while pretending to be something I'm not.

I'll attempt to keep this as painless as possible.

Sincerely

Colin McCrea

He double checked everything, normally he'd get his secretary to do it, but he figured today he should do it himself. He hit print, on everything and while he waited he packed away the meagre possessions he kept in his office. There wasn't much, it barely looked different after he'd taken down everything that was his.

He collected the documents on the way to his secretary's desk.  
"Sir?" she asked, as he approached

"I wanted to thank you" he told her "you've been a great assistant" she had

"Thank you" she said confused

"Here" he handed her an envelope with her name on it "that's for you. Open it later"

"OK" she turned the envelope in her hands, nervously, then put in down when he started handing her other documents

He'd sheathed his father's letter in an envelope and he handed that too her first "for my father"  
"OK" Then he handed her a copy of his letter of resignation, signed, and asked her to send a copy to all the senior partners and told her they'd probably want the original on file as well. She glanced down at it, and then looked back up at him "Your quitting?" she asked, shocked. Colin McCrea was the poster child for this firm. The firm's future. Everyone knew.

"looks that way" he told her "I've finished pretty much all the paperwork, and there's documentation and directions for everything on the system." he paused then looking at her distressed face added "I cant promise you that you wont be dumped into the secretary pool, but" he gestured to the envelope "that should make it a bit easier."

"Goodbye Lucy" he told her and she hugged him briefly

"Goodbye Mr McCrea" she told him then corrected herself "Colin". He was Colin when they were ordering pizza, and pulling all-nighters. She'd miss him.

He got in a cab, to go home. But realised that was the last place he'd want to be. He saw thousands of people, traversing the streets of New York, in business suits, going home. _How the hell was he going to survive this?_ He wondered, freaking out_ private school, to Yale to law school to family firm_. _Who would hire him?_ he wondered. He bit his lip, anxiously, he needed to see Finn. He needed to see the thing that personified why this was all worth it.

With little thought to the fact that Finn was probably busy, or already gone on his business trip, Colin told the taxi driver of the change of location, arriving at Colden Tower before he'd thought this through.

He entered the Tower and, ignoring the doorman and elevator attendant hit the button for Finn's penthouse level anxiously.

He knocked on Finn's door, anxious. The door swung open, and there stood a teenage girl, wearing flannel pyjama pants with cats on them and a black singlet top. A silver spoon (ok, a stainless steel one) hanging from her mouth, a bowl of ice-cream in the hand not resting on the door which had opened inward.

Colin was surprised to see her. _Shit_ he swore internally. Only just now realising how little he'd thought this through. Finn had deliberately tried to keep them apartment. Him and Victoria, _damn it_ _Finn was going to hate him for this_. "Sorry" he told the startled but interested teenage girl "I didn't think" he continued "I should go" he went to leave but she grabbed his arm.  
"No, wait a sec. Dad's just about to leave. You can say goodbye. Don't move" She disappeared back into the apartment and through the open door he could see a suitcase, Finn's jacket on top.

Finn emerged from his room, not hearing or perhaps not understanding the rambled explanation by his teenage daughter who was towing him.

They arrived at the door together and Finn, surprised, asked "Colin? What are you doing here"

Before he could offer any semblance of a reply Victoria turned on him holding out her hand "Hi, I'm Victoria"

"Colin" he told her and she surveyed him briefly, eyebrows raised before she turned, kissed Finn on the cheek and told him

"Bye Daddy, call me later?" She flounced away pausing briefly to add "and don't forget to buy me something pretty" then she was gone. Disappearing into her room the door closed behind her.

Finn smiled at her antics then turned back to Colin, serious, his eyes searching Colin's face "What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know what I was thinking" he told Finn "Sorry, I really should go" Colin turned to leave again.

Finn grabbed his arm, pulling him back "What's wrong?" he asked "Col? tell me!"

Colin swallowed, looking up at Finn, a forlorn expression on his face.

"I did something I knew I had to do, but now I'm scared, freaking out, Finn! about what's going to happen to me now" Colin admitted, all in one breath

Finn pulled him against his chest, reassuringly. His head resting in the crook of Finn's neck. He could hear his heartbeat.

"Ssh" he reassured the freaked out Colin "what happened?" he asked

"I quit" he told Finn

"Your Dad's firm?"

Colin nodded "I couldn't keep lying" and then admitted "Couldn't loose you again"

"I'm not going anywhere" Finn told him, kissing him

"What am I going to do?" Colin began again, "What now?"  
"Well, I am going somewhere" Finn ventured "come with me"

"What?" asked Colin

"To Australia. Its only for a few days. It'll help. I promise"  
"You sure?" asked Colin and Finn nodded

"Yeah, It'll help to get away. I'd know. Come with me"

"I don't know. I don't have any stuff"

"I'll buy you stuff"

"I don't have a ticket" Colin tried

"I have a Jet"

Colin nodded his concession,

"Got a passport?" Finn asked, thinking ahead. Colin held up the leather satchel bag that had dropped to the floor at some point. "Suprisingly yes, I norma.. I used to keep it at the office."

"Good" Finn grabbed his free hand "come on then" he called out loudly "Bye Tor"

"Bye Daddy" they heard through her door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in Finn's limo together, on the way to the airport, Colin fidgeting nervously, Finn pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him, Colin settled into him with a smile.

The trip to the airport was largely silent, but it was a comfortable silence, both deep in thought, Finn absentmindedly running his thumb over Colin's knuckles.

Colin was a little startled when the car came to a stop and the door was knocked on, then opened.

Colin stepped out first, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Nice Jet" he commented

"Thanks"

They were met by the pilot, still Rex, and two officials who checked documents and bags. Finn glanced around, waiting for someone else. She arrived abruptly, screeching to a stop in a conservative sedan, the women approaching them with a bundle of documents. She approached Finn, holding them out

"That's everything you need to get there." She told him "and they'll be people to meet you with the rest. I had to pull some serious strings" she told him"

"Thanks Charlotte" he told her

"No problem Mr Colden, say hello to Victoria to me"

"Will do"  
"Anything else I can take care of"

"We should be fine, thanks for everything"

"Ok, Bye Mr Colden" she nodded her head at Colin, and departed

Finn handed over the rest of the documents and the officials checked them before nodding, handing them back

"Have a good flight, Mr Colden, Mr McCrea

Rex had collected their bags, and taken them onboard by this point, so Colin just followed Finn into the plane.

"No flight attendant" Finn told him, I don't normally bother, just get them to leave me a stash of take out and alcohol"

They were interrupted by Rex, who was emerging from the cockpit at this point "Just a short trip then Finn" he asked

"Unfortunately" Finn responded, "sorry, this is Colin, Colin our pilot Rex. He's been flying us Colden's round since I was a kid"

Colin smiled and shook his hand. That explained his relaxed state around Finn.

"Ferrying him from boarding school to boarding school" Rex commented with a smile

"In my defence, Colin was directly at fault at least a third of the time" Finn told him, sharing a grin with Colin in remembrance

"Sure he was" Rex told him

They sat in the flight seats and took off shortly after and Colin asked who the women, Charlotte, had been.

"One of my assistants, she handles my calendar mostly"

"So she..."  
"managed to organise a visa and travel documents"

"In under the time it took to get to the airport?"

"She's very good"

Colin nodded in agreement. He'd grown up with wealth, but that was old, society wealth. Finn had managed to retain that prestige while modernising, like the jet. His family didn't have a jet. They flew first class and owned a lot of vintage cars. Then Colin realised it probably wasn't his family anymore. He resolved not to think so much.

Rex told them they could get up and short while later and they both stood and stretched. Finn made his way out of the area they'd been sitting in (which largely just consisted of seats) to the kitchen area. He opened the fridge, and as expected, was Chinese food. He stuck it in the warmer and headed towards the living area, and the couches. Pulling Colin along with him. Finn kicked off his shoes, rubbing his ears absentmindedly, they always felt weird after they popped.

Colin was looking at him "Thank you" he told Finn

"For what?"

"Dragging me to Australia. For being reason enough to make me actually do something about my life. For being you"

Finn was a little unsure how to respond to that verbally. So he didn't, he kissed him, putting what he felt into that instead, hoping Colin got it.

Colin did, and before long they were making out. Like teenagers, Colin's hands tangled in Finn's messy hair, one of Finn's under Colin's shirt, the other wedged between the couch and Colin's arse.

They were interrupted by a ding. The sound of the food finishing reheating reverberating into their hearing range. Finn groaned, but pushed himself off Colin, leaving him to fetch the food. He really was starving.

He handed Colin some, who just watched him with a bemused expression.

"So do you do this often?" Colin asked conversationally

"You mean travel to Australia" Finn asked. Colin nodded

"Occasionally" Finn told him "a bit but not nearly enough. When I lived in England travelled a lot, but mostly just to the rest of Western Europe, and I have been, a bit, in the States. But Australia's a bit far for an overnight trip. I only get back six or seven times a year, and half of those are business"

"What's it like?" asked Colin

"Australia? Well its hot at the moment, well, getting there. Its hottest in January & March. Hopefully it'll be sunny, though contrary to the postcards it isn't beach weather. I grew up in Sydney. Can't stand Melbourne, but that's the Australian version of the east coast, west coast thing. Sydney's... I don't know if I can explain it. Sydney's young. Its beautiful, The harbour especially, and the rest's not to bad"

"Sydney's the capital?" Colin asked, he wasn't sure

"Biggest city" Finn told him "Canberra's the capital, a couple of hours drive south. But no one except politicians really go there. Its pretty dead except for a great university"

"So you've swum at Bondi Beach then?"

Finn laughed "can't believe we were friends for so long and we never had this discussion. I can't stand Bondi. Full of British Backpackers. I'm trying to remember why I haven't brought you back before. Anyway. Most of the year only hardcore surfies and tourists are in the water. Its gets freezing. But if I am home in the summer I'll swim on the Northern beaches, that's where my parents live, or at Coogee or Clovelly if I don't want to surf."

"So pretty much everything I know about Australia's false?" Colin asked. The light-hearted conversation continuing

"No, most of its true, or an exaggerated " Finn told him "Australia's just more than you hear about"

"You love it there" Colin said. It was a statement, not a question

"I really do. And you'll love the apartment, its got this amazing view over the harbour, puts the New York view to shame"

"You've got an apartment there?" Colin asked

Finn nodded "I used to stay with mum and dad, or at a hotel. But with Tor, and Angela and Olivia, we needed more space. Even if they don't always stay with us when they stayed. So we were building this complex and I decided to keep one. Its just above _The Rocks_, that's right down near the harbour bridge, on the South Side" he explained "and you can see half of Sydney. So I kept one of them."

"Oh shit" Finn swore suddenly. He'd just remembered he'd forgotten to call his parents.

"Sorry" he told Colin then he grabbed a cordless phone out of one of the draws in one of the cabinets next to the couch and he dialled a succession of numbers he knew off by heart. It rang, several times then Finn said "Finn Colden, for my mother" presumably the maid answered, there was a drawn out pause

"Hi mum... no I'm on the plane now... you don't have to send someone to pick me up, its fine, already organised... I insist... how about breakfast tomorrow... yes... Dad too... I'll come by the house.. OK... see you about 9... We can talk then mum... Ok,.. bye... love you to"

Finn hung up the phone, apologising again to Colin "Sorry" Colin was a little hurt

"You didn't tell them about me" he said, trying to sound nonchalant. Evidently he failed.

Finn winced then told Colin reassuringly "'I'll tell them" his fingers were skimming along Colin's right hipbone "I just don't want you to met them"

"OK" Now Colin was definitely hurt, and a little confused, also distracted, Finn's hands had a habit of doing that

"Its not that I don't want you to meet them" Finn continued, picking up on Colin's hurt vibe "its just as soon as you do Mum's go into grandmother mode, talking about the future and then the kid discussion'll start again"

"The kid discussion?" Colin asked, now he was mostly just confused _didn't Finn's parents know he was gay?_ Colin had previously thought that not only did they know, they were OK with it "Were you planning on telling them I'm male?"

"They want me to adopt more kids" Finn elaborated, "they think Tor needs a sibling, but, as nice as that would be, I barely have enough time for Victoria. You however, are a stable, successful nice guy who they will see as a source of rectification to that problem. Its a twisted version of the Hartford Society _meet the parents so we can start planning your marriage and babies_ but a _meet the parents_ none the less. I don't want this to be a meet the parents trip" Finn told Colin, sincerely "I want this to be a you and me trip"

Colin asked tentatively "but in the future"

"once I tell them of the existence they will undoubtedly force a meet the parents trip"

Colin nodded, shifting so he could lie back, comfortably in Finn's arms "I like this" he admitted "the boyfriend stuff, going away, parent talk," he hesitated before adding "meeting Victoria. I know you didn't want me to"

Finn cut him off "Its good you did" he told Colin "boyfriend"  
"I am, aren't I?" he rolled the word around in his mouth, he liked the sound of it

Finn laughed "So boyfriend. Would this title come with some privileges?"

"I think we could come up with something' Colin told him, turning, so he was facing towards Finn, rather than away from him

"Good" Finn went to pull his shirt off but Colin stopped him

"Finn, middle of the plane?" he hissed, regardless to the fact that there was no one who could really hear them

Finn shrugged, "Rex probably wont come back here" he said

"Probably?"

"You know this plane has a bedroom" Finn suggested

"A bedroom huh?"

Their actions occupied most of the rest of the flight, with breaks for food and water (they were using a lot of energy) and while Colin kept meaning to make an issue about the fact that Finn kept topping, Finn had a way of making him forget.

The Jet eventually landed in the early hours of the morning. Finn and Colin exited the airport via the employee entrance. There were always a few reporters wanting statements and photos for the business section when Finn came to Australia, but he knew that as soon as word spread he'd arrived with someone he'd end up on the front cover of half a dozen gossip magazines, and that was just in Australia, and he knew, without asking, that Colin wasn't ready for that.

A man in his late teens or early twenties met them, getting out of a gorgeous Ferrari convertible. He hugged Finn briefly, and nodded at Colin in greeting, with a "Hi".

"Jasper. My man" Finn addressed him "how are they all"

"They'd be better if you didn't drive them into the ground" Jasper retorted

"Blasphemy" Finn told him "I do not drive to fast"  
"Its not about speed, you drive to hard, ease up" Jasper told him

To Colin, Finn explained "This is Jasper. He handles all my cars"

"and boats" Jasper added "he requires constant supervision, past precedent proves it"

Finn groaned and then remembered Colin's role. He gestured to him excitedly "Him. He was at least practically responsible. Something I seem to be telling everyone today"

Colin realised what they were talking about "The _Fiji Incident?" _he asked "I was sleeping when you and Logan did it"

"exactly" Finn retorted. Jasper watched amused. "Had you been awake it wouldn't have happened" Colin scoffed.

"Had I been awake I would have been drunk and therefore not able to find us all lifejackets as I did after you crashed it"

"Mmh" Finn dismissed Colin's rather accurate assessment.

Jasper handed Finn the keys "Go easy on her. Please?" he asked

Finn raised his hands in submission, before asking "You set for China then?"

"China?" Colin enquired

"The Beijing International Automotive Exhibition. Looking at a new model. You do still want the Lamborghini?

Finn nodded "unless something else catches your eye" Jasper nodded and left, heading into the airport. Presumably he had another way home.

Finn and Colin's luggage had already been loaded and they got in, Colin appreciating eying the car. Finn had excellent taste in cars.

"Brilliant Kid" Finn told Colin "caught him when he was fifteen about to pop the hood on my Porsche. He was the son of one of the maids but I thought he was trying to steal it or something. He told he'd heard me drive in and I think he said something about something being loose, I can't really remember. But he told me I'd break down in about three hours into my driving time. _less_ were his exact words _if you don't loosen up on the clutch_"

"and it did?"

"Two hours, forty minutes later, and my he was right about the clutch. Now he handles everything for me"

Finn pulled on to the motorway, leading towards the city-centre, smiling as he heard the car purr underneath him. The ride was uneventful, Finn pointing out the few landmarks they could see, pretty much just centre-point tower, visible in the distance, but the rest of the CBD approached quickly,

"Doesn't it freak you out?" asked Colin, "driving on the other side of the road"

"a bit" Finn told him "except I had my learners permit at the same time in both countries. So I guess I'm like the driving version of ambidextrous"

Finn manoeuvred expertly into a tunnel, then later, out of it again, to appear near the end of Anzac Parade, near Oxford Street.

"Where are we?" questioned Colin, looking around. Oxford Street was pretty much the gay pride street of Sydney.

"Oxford Street, Paddington" Finn told him "less than two minutes from the centre of Sydney. Its mostly just clubs and shops and bars, but its cool"  
"Its so"... Colin couldn't think of a word "happy"

Finn laughed, indicating and turning down College St and passing Hyde Park, grateful for the lack of traffic that could have tripled the length of the journey. "Most of Sydney's pretty tolerant, but Paddington and the eastern suburbs, especially" he told Colin, turning towards _The Rocks _and his apartment building. As he turned down the hill his building was situated on, Colin gasped "this is where you live?" he asked. He could see the harbour bridge and some of the harbour through gaps in the buildings. The Northern side of the city towering over it.

"Wait til you see the apartment" Finn told him, grinning, glad to be able to share his favourite city

He pulled into the garage. Handing the keys to the Valet along with some cash. "could you make sure the bags make it upstairs to my apartment" Finn told him.

"Of course Mr Colden" cam the response, a separate doorman holding open the door into an foyer, pressing the elevator button for them.

Finn was like a nervous kid, tapping his hand against the stainless steel banister lining the elevator. He pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and Colin followed him inside. Finn barely paused to glance around the apartment but Colin (who followed him) saw enough that it was casually very exclusive. Finn didn't pause though, moving directly through the apartment, Colin finally got where he was going when Finn opened the door to the balcony, stepping out and leaning against the barrier. Finn was staring out over the harbour, breathing in the air

"God I love this place" he told Colin, who could see why.

Beneath them stretched the harbour, the famous coat hanger bridge to their left, to their right Colin (when he looked down) could see ferries docking and thousands of tiny people. and also, importantly, to the right was the Opera House.

Finn pointed something out, under the bridge. Colin squinted, he could sort of make out a giant face "See under the bridge" Finn told him "The face, that's the entrance to Luna Park, they even have a section called Coney Island. I didn't get that til I went to the real Coney Island. I loved that place growing up. At one point it almost closed down and I begged my parents so much I think they were actually considering buying it, then someone else did, so they didn't" he shrugged, before continuing, pointing out other landmarks. Colin loving the view but loving more how Finn was so animated about it.

Colin stood, soaking up the morning sun. It was making him sleepy. He tried to hold back a yawn and failed. "How come your not tired?" he grumbled

Finn shrugged "Sydney Air" he suggested "Why don't you sleep. I've got to see the parents and actually do some work. Its eight now. I can be back by one and we can get lunch and I'll show you around?"

"OK" Colin nodded

"I'm going to grab a shower then go see them. Borrow whatever you want, the fridge should be stocked. Explore and what not. The second door on the right's Tor's, and she has a nasty way of protecting her privacy, previous defences have included slime so I'd avoid it, but other than that, make yourself at home."

He disappeared into the master bedroom, and Colin followed. Finn went into the en-suite and Colin collapsed onto the bed instantly. Finn, on emergence, grabbed a thin blanket, covering him, before rapidly dressing and leaving. If he didn't hurry he'd be late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colin woke, bathed in sunlight, and stretched, his legs catching on the blanket. He kicked it off and stood up, picking up the blanket and folding it, leaving it on the foot of the bed. His shoes and socks pulled off, he padded into the kitchen, opening the fridge, _it was full of food _he noted, _for later._ He grabbed a bottle of water, heading out onto the balcony. The view was calming, with the harbour stretched out beneath him, people and boats visible below. He breathed in the salty air, Finn was right, it was refreshing.

Colin returned to the apartment, it was 10.45 (he checked the clock on the wall). He felt, renewed with a fresh sense of purpose, he showered quickly in Finn's en-suite , before going through some of Finn's clothes, there was a pair of jeans that sort of fit, they were a bit long, and a bit loose, hanging low on his hips. He felt self-conscious, remembering Finn's casual wearing of jeans, he knew he didn't look as good as Finn did. Mindful of the potential heat he selected on of Finn's more casual button down shirts, it was a bit big as well.

Colin left the room, and after opening a few doors found the study. Pulling open some draws he found a paper and a pen. With these new items he returned to the kitchen, made some breakfast and sat down at the table.

An hour later he'd written and crossed out the majority of the things on the list. His phone, gas, & electric bills had been transferred to his business account, his business account, where his pay went, had become his central account, he had cancelled the credit cards connected to his other (family based) accounts, ordered new ones, connected to his everyday account, and, for the first time in his life they had a limit. Albeit not a very low one (he had been a highly paid lawyer for the last five years) but still a limit none the less.

He kept one card to use until he got home and picked up his new ones, then he'd cancel that one too.

He crossed another item off his list, satisfied (Rory had been a big influence) and further explored the apartment. There was the master bedroom, and Victoria' room (he left that door closed), the study, another plain (presumably spare) bedroom, he grinned when he opened the cabinets surrounding Finn's large plasma in the living room. There were thousands of DVDs. Thousands, from concerts to eighties movies to action ones, and an Xbox that Colin noted looked well used.

He heard Finn enter the apartment, turned and saw him dumping a briefcase before he wrapped his arms around Colin, kissing him deeply.

"You sleep well?" he asked and Colin responded in the affirmative

"I rang up your phone bill" he told Finn "didn't want to turn mine on"

"Ok" said Finn, more focused on the continued kissing of Colin, but broke away eventually "just let me get changed and we can get out of here" he told Colin "you look hot in my clothes by the way"

Colin blushed, following Finn to the bedroom where he unabashedly watched Finn changed

Finn pulled on jeans as well, well worn ones, out of the wardrobe, and a short sleeved shirt, Colin raised an eyebrow at the thongs (for all those Americans, I think you call them flip-flops, we call them thongs) Finn chucked at him but Finn told him

"When in Rome" and he relented

They left on foot, walking down through the rocks, Colin taking in the surrounding, Finn enjoying the location of much of his insubordinate youth.

He didn't push Colin, asking questions, about anything really, instead preferring the silence, he would let Colin lead

"I started rearranging my life today" Colin told him suddenly "shut down half my family stuff, changed all my accounts around"

Finn didn't respond, he just pulled Colin close, his arm around his waist. Colin went to pull back "Finn" he hissed "here?"

but Finn didn't let go "No one cares, Col" he told him "Its just us"

Colin looked around, it was true, no one was staring or anything, he relaxed into Finn "just us" he repeated

They relaxed for the moment, but Finn was far to excited about being back in Australia to stay quiet for long, and he began animatedly pointing stuff out.

"So what do you want to see?" Finn asked, they'd traversed through the rocks and ended up on the harbour foreshore at Circular Quay.

"Its your town" Colin told him

"What about lunch?"

Colin nodded his consent "We could go to that place, the street we drove down yesterday"  
"Oxford St?" Finn asked, surprised, "you want to have lunch there?"  
"yeah" Colin told him, and Finn was surprised, Colin was jumping straight into this whole being out thing.

"To Oxford St then" Finn told him, hailing a taxi and giving the driver the location.

Oxford St was only a five minute drive away, and they quickly entered a cab/restaurant of the sidewalk. Colin couldn't seem to take in everything he wanted to. He was, in particular, a little captivated by two girls making out. He smiled at Finn, it was nice just to be away, not dealing with all the crap he knew awaited him at home.

They talked over lunch, mostly about Australia, Finn recounting as many stories as he could to Colin, as well as planning that afternoon. Finn, while firmly stating that _Bondi Beach remained definitively inferior to the majority of Sydney's Bridges_ conceded that Colin should probably see the famous landmark

Colin commented, as to the food "Its not as salty as I expected"

Finn laughed, "I forgot about that, god, that was hilarious"

Colin was confused "What?"

"The first time we met"  
"At Groton?"

"yeah, we all ate together at lunch, Logan asked me whether I added salt to everything and I wasn't really paying attention, to busy checking you out for the record, so I said yes, I couldn't really just take it back, so I just started adding it to everything, particularly Logan's and your food, as a joke, but it just grew"

"But that food was inedible" Colin protested "you mean you don't even like salt?"

Finn shrugged "I like it on some stuff, like salt and vinegar chips, but some of the stuff I put it on was just revolting, like at Juliet's Life and Death Brigade event"

Colin grinned in remembrance "The everything here has less than five calories weekend, I remember that, the salty broccoli was rather unforgettable"  
"Why did we let her organise that again?" asked Finn  
"She was meant to be doing it with Jamie Wilson, then he went home early for some family thing" Colin recounted  
"Oh, she was doing it with Jamie Wilson" Finn added, and they both laughed

Lunch finished pretty quickly, consumed with two beers Colin had to agree were pretty good. They walked up Oxford St together, Colin relaxing more and more as they passed more and more couples (both Straight and Gay) who didn't flinch at the, and he caught sight of the various gay paraphernalia. Then he saw something that made his grip on Finn tighten and his stomach clench

"What?" asked Finn  
"That guy was just completely checking you out" Colin told him

"Finn twisted around, so he could see behind him, and sure enough, the guy that had just passed them, turned to get one final look at them.

Finn grinned "Colin McCrea are you jealous?" he asked

"No!" Colin demanded, hotly

"You are, aren't you?" Finn continued

Colin continued to scowl "It's Ok" Finn told him "he's not my type, to stupid, id he was even moderately intelligent he'd have been checking you out instead" Colin's scowl transformed to a shy grin at this, Finn loved that he could cause things like that.

The rest of the trip up Oxford St to Taylor's square (all two minutes of it) were uneventful and Finn hailed another cab, "Bondi Beach" he told him

"Why don't you drive?" asked Colin

"Parking's hell" Finn told him, pointing out the SCG and Football Station, then Centennial Park, "I'll probably have someone drop of a car where ever we are and we can drive home, but trying to find parking in the cities impossible"

They passed a Westfield Shopping Centre and Colin commented he needed to buy clothes  
"Ok" Finn nodded "But I still think you look hotter in my clothes." Finn told him

Colin ignored the comment, but smiled internally "these are probably the only clothes you have that would fit me. And I'm wearing flip-flops Finn, Flip-flops"

Finn grinned, he'd taken particular pleasure in seeing just what he could convince Colin to wear, then he grinned even more. That sounded dirty, even in his head.

"Actually" Finn told him smugly, "They're called Thongs"

"I'm wearing a thong?" Colin asked sarcastically, he presumed of course, that Finn was joking

"Two actually"

"But seriously... clothes?"

"After the beach, I promise"

Bondi Beach was just as beautiful as the postcards showed it, though heavily populated with sunburnt British people, as well as a wide and numerous variety of tourists. Colin glanced down at his pale skin, he didn't want to end up like that, if only for the embarrassment factor.

He'd taken off his thongs, then paused to put them back on when he realised just how hot the sand was, Finn smiled, he'd left his on

"You could've warned me" Colin grumbled

"Where's the fun in that. Your a mock able tourist" Colin glared

"Can you surf?" he asked, as they made his way down to the water

"Not Well. I did a bit when I was a kid, preferred to bodyboard though"

"Bodyboard?"

Finn pointed out a guy riding a wave. The guy did a back flip off the top.

"I was never _that_ good" Finn volunteered, and Colin laughed

They hosed off their feet at the showers and taps provided, Finn's attention caught by a collection of people off the beachfront "markets" he gleefully informed Colin "we have to go"

Colin followed Finn cautiously, watching him, smiling as he haggled _(why was he haggling he had millions of dollars?)_ and purchased a leather bound sketchpad.

"For Tor" Finn explained "she goes through them. Needs a new one every couple of weeks so anytime I see a nice one..." he trailed off "plus she'd kill me if I didn't get her something. She loves these markets"

Soon after Finn added several beaded wrap-around bracelets with sterling silver, and an onyx pendant to the purchases. Colin watched, amused.

"Don't give me that look" Finn pouted "its expected I return with presents"  
Colin just pointed out a stall a little further down "that looks your kind of place"

Indeed it was, filled with a completely unsorted collection of CDs and Vinyl. Finn practically skipped over to have a look (metaphorically of course, if you've ever been to Bondi Markets, your lucky to get breathing room, let alone skipping room) and Colin followed his excited boyfriend, tolerantly.

Twenty minutes later they left, Finn with 9 new CDs and 3 new records

"How can you not know who they are?" Finn protested "I'm not even saying you have to like them. But you have to have heard them."

Colin held his hands up in surrender, somehow managing to shrug at the same time "they're not exactly famous"

"Well the should be" Finn told him "they're awesome"

Colin retorted "they're Australian, and not famous. Was I somehow meant to just randomly select a song to download and hope it was by them by chance?"

Finn stopped and shook his head sorrowfully "we're going to have to rectify this. Did you know I own a record company. I have a reputation. I just don't think I can see you anymore if you have that little audio knowledge"

Colin shoved him in the side. "Stupid Australian" he goaded

Finn shoved him back playfully "ignorant American"

They continued up the hill towards Bondi Westfield joking and laughing.

OK" Finn told him "Lets start at the beginning"

"Its a very good place to start"

"See, you know The Sound of Music but I bet you couldn't tell me the difference between punk and emo"

There was a pause... "seriously... punk and emo... oh god, its like someone saying Good Charlotte and the Sex Pistols are the same because they both wore eyeliner"

"Who?"

"You don't know who the sex pistols are?"

"I've heard of them, it was the other band..."

"You don't know who Good Charlotte are? well I'm sure your ears are grateful. Either way, lets begin at the beginning. When a group of people make music together, that's called a band, or a (Finn made little indentations in the air) group. If its just one person, its an artist." He jokingly slowed down his speech "Ok, now this bits important. Anyone who makes music, unless its crap, is a musician"

Colin just shoved him again, Finn didn't budge though, catching him and kissing him deeply, before pulling back, smiling at Colin, and continuing up the street, leaving Colin breathless

"What was that for?" Colin demanded, catching up.

"Because I can, and you had that look"

"What look"

"I don't know, that look, that makes me want to fuck you if we weren't in the middle of a public street"

"Well, If we weren't in a public street I might wish to participate in said event." Colin told him smartly, before continuing, now leaving Finn breathless

The hill was rather steep. Colin eventually asked "How much further"

"We're pretty much there" Finn told him, pointing out the now visible shopping centre

"I figured we'd just go to David Jones. Essentials and all that" Finn said casually

"Where?" Colin looked blank

"Its a department store."  
Colin nodded "OK"

It did have everything, Finn grabbing a bunch of stuff, shirts, pants, jeans, jackets, not just for Colin, but for himself. Mostly casual things. He had a tailor for suits and the like.

Finn made sure Colin got at least a couple of really tight jeans that hung low on his hips, before playfully shoving him into a change room.

Colin playfully pushed him back out, shutting the door in his face.

Finn gave a little pout, hmphed, and went to try his own clothes on in the change room next door.

Colin mostly just got the basics. Some plain polo shirts, a pair of jeans (unfortunately not the tight ones, though these ones did sit very well), a pair of more formal pants, a shirt, two pairs of boxers, a leather jacket (he figured it'd be cold when they landed), some formal shoes and some casual ones, he intended to wear from pretty much then. Colin understood the practicality of flip-flops, _sorry thongs_ at the beach. But wearing them everywhere? he was starting to get a blister next to his big toe. In contrast, they seemed welded and perfectly comfortable on Finn's feet. While he was getting changed back, the clothes, he was buying waiting outside his change room where he'd left them, Finn called out

"I've got to pick up some stuff, I'll take everything and meet you by the exit in fifteen?"

Colin called out in agreement, Finn's ease at shopping a little disturbing, it had looked like he was buying as much as Colin was, except he didn't need any of it. Finn said it was a by product of having a teenage daughter. Colin made a mental note to tease him later.

Fifteen minutes later, Colin was waiting by the exit when Finn approached with an excessive amount of bags.

"What'd you end up getting?"

"Stuff for the girls. I know" Finn knew he spoilt pretty much everyone rotten, but he figured _he was a billionaire. Why not?_

"You paid for my stuff" Colin noted

Finn shrugged "I was getting my own. It was easy to just throw it in" Colin didn't respond, and Finn could feel he was a bit uncomfortable so continued "OK, you got me. I wanted the points on my super special shopper card so I could get my super special shopper savings credit at the end of the month"

Colin paused for a moment, then smiled, recognising what Finn was trying to do, make him feel comfortable "Please tell me you actually have a super special shopper card. It would make my year"

Finn laughed "I'll never admit" he declared

"you already did" Colin told him "I'm just looking for conformation"

"Well, "Finn told him, leaning in like he was sharing a big secret "I don't actually have one, but ever if there was one released..."Finn was distracted by the Starbucks "mmn, coffee? do you want coffee? I want coffee?"

Again, Colin had to marvel at the speed at which Finn's mind worked "Coffee sounds good. Its always comforting to be in another country and see an icon of America's capitalist, expansionist nature"

"Got to love globalisation. So what did you want to do after coffee?" They lined up

Colin's possible answer disrupted by Finn's ringing phone

"Sorry" he apologised before pulling it out and answering

"Colden... what? since when?... they're doing what?... I don't care stop it... I don't particularly care how... I have no idea, that's why I pay you exorbitant amounts of money... Jesus... I'm coming in, damn it, no its fine, I'll be in soon."

He hung up and went to shove it into his pocket before he hesitated , then scrolled through his contacts, hitting dial. "Hi, its Finn, can you have the silver Porsche brought to Bondi Westfield the entrance with the valet, fifteen minutes? yes, thank you" He hung up the phone, this time it ended up in his pocket.

He turned to Colin, looking regretful "I've got to go into work" he apologised

but Colin shook his head "no, its fine, I mean, this was meant to be a business trip wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I brought you" Finn told him "I cant just dump you at the apartment"

"So don't" Colin offered. "I'll come. I mean, if that's alright"

"You sure, It could be painfully boring. meetings, it'll be boring, I'll just be stuck in a room with a bunch of lawy... actually, you'll fit right in, want to come?"

"I'm not boring" Colin protested,

"No, but I can imagine you as being especially tolerant of boring people."

Colin laughed, and grabbed Finn's hand. "come on. Don't you have to work?"

"probably" Finn admitted

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colin followed Fin into the office, or the lobby of the Colden Corporation's Australasia office. They were met by a man in his early fifties who immediately fell into stride on the other side of Finn, discritely glancing at Colin. He handed Finn a file, which he immediately flipped open, glancing over it. The man was talking as well, talking rapidly, something about speeding up the merger, and a shareholder decision" he paused and added "sorry for interrupting your afternoon"

Finn dismissed it with a wave of his hand, but he did throw Colin a wry glance telling Colin "yeah, me to"

He hit the button for the elevator, adding "Sorry, Colin, head of the Australasian Offices, Jeff Cooke. Jeff, my boyfriend Colin"

Colin grinned a little, at the boyfriend word. "Hi" he said, holding out his hand. Jeff shook it "nice to meet you"

He glanced over Colin again, his face unreadable, "Nice to meet you to" he nodded, then returned to Finn.

They reached the top floor "I'll get an update and meet you in the conference room. The legal team should be in there already" he nodded to Finn, disappearing into an office.  
"You OK?" Finn asked Colin

"Fine" Colin told him "boyfriend"

Finn grinned, opening the glass door to a large boardroom, allowing Colin to walk in first.

Finn seated himself at the head, Colin sitting slightly back, this wasn't his boardroom, he wasn't actually ever a boardroom kind of guy, negotiation table sure, courtroom, fine, in a meeting with whale sized clients, but the sucking up of partners, associates, that had always irritated him. Finn on the other hand, he could imagine as the centre of attention, directing, leading, being creative.

Jeff entered, taking a seat to Finn right, and Finn nodded to him, allowing him to lead.

As he began to yell at the legal team, Finn leant back "we're aquiring some land alongside a development in a fortnight, we're actually aquring a company, hostile takeover, and some people aren't to happy about it, so they're attempting to tear up the land, so its useless. The lands only valuble to us so long as its pretty"

Just as he was saying this Jeff told a lawyer "Our property's value mostly comes from its location, no one wants to live next to a construction site." The women visably sunk in her chair

"Come people" Jeff addressed them "Any construction must be prevented. This is what we pay you for"

"We could try an injunction" one offered, but another shot him down

"And say what? We'd really like to prevent this because in a nine days we're going to own the company. All we've got at the moment is public support"

A third one, a blonde in her thirties continued "and that public support is solely because we're keeping a park. As soon as its not a park people will stop caring, value will go down, it wont be pretty", she looked at Finn, smiling coyly.

Colin felt like glaring. Finn didn't notice

Finn watched the lawyers, listening to their debate, it was useless.

"What about a noise injuction?" one asked

Finn rolled his eyes "Its Pyrmont. A construction zone will hardly add to the noise level" he said,

The man jumped, he apologised, his eyes downcast

Finn felt like rolling his eyes again, "its fine, I'd just really prefer not to loose this land"

The debate sprung up again

Colin leant forward "how long does it take for you land and environment court to process?" he asked

Finn turned to him "What?" he asked

"Your land and environment court. What's the processing time?"

The blonde lawyer said "We have a summary hearing before, two days, max"

"But if you apply under the, I think its the environmental consideration act you'll need at least an evidenciary hearing as well"

"we don't have reasonable grounds for that"

"Its a park, a pretty park, as I understand it. We live in an environmentally concious world, and, by your own description the public wants to keep the park. Surely, out of your entire department there should be someone with enough connections to make sure you don't get a completely right-wing judge. No one else would dismiss a publicised environmental case on summary hearing, not today, and they can't use the hostile takeover, we're completely within our rights case becuase they'll loose all support, they're a public company."

Lawyers were nodding around the table. The blonde looked disapointed.

Jeff addressed the minions "Thank you, why didn't any of you think of that? Your meant to being doing things like that. Well? Why haven't you done it already? As in before the bulldozers arrive. Go, get the injunction. Danielle, Sawyer, yes you Kevin Sawyer, I want you in court, don't forget to smile with the environmentalists and hug a tree on your way in."

They all hurridly packed their things, hurrying out with their portfolios and briefcases.

Jeff turned to Colin "you. Why don't you work for us?"

Colin paused, _was he serious? _"Because I live in the States?" he offered

The impresive buisnessman suddenly realised who he was talking to. His loud attitude disapeared, "Sorry." he turned to Finn "and again, apologises for having to call you in"

Finn dismissed it casually "its fine" he reassured him "but we really should go. You can handle everything else?"

Jeff nodded "Of course." he held open the door "Oh and Colin?" Colin turned suprised "Thank you, you saved our arse"

"My pleasure"

Jeff nodded to both of them, before departing.

"Maybe I should have sent you in, I could have stayed home" Finn suggested wryly, dialing for his car to be brought out.

They left together, and alone in the elevator Finn asked "So tonight?" he returned to their earlier conversation "Anywhere you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could stay in" Colin suggested

"Staying in works" Finn grinned

"I can practically hear your dirty thoughts" Colin told him

Finn's grin grew "and what do you think of them?" he asked, opening the driver side door to his car, Colin getting in the otherside

Finn however, continued "actually, there's one place we have to go tonight. Not as fun as staying in all night, but you cant come to Sydney and not go there"

Colin was intrigued

"I have to take you to this resturant" Finn told him "Tetsuyus, its the best food you will ever eat"

"OK" Colin agreed "dinner sounds good."

It was early so they went back to the apartment, Colin greatfully changing into his own clothes, not that he didn't enjoy wearing Finn's, he just felt more at home in his own.

Finn changed as well, before he started disracting Colin, who war trying to get ready (read, do his hair) but Finn was insatiable, using open mouthed kisses to distract Colin before seizing the opportunity to mess up his hair.When Colin glared he just pouted, and attempted to look wide-eyed and innocent. The next time he tried, Colin didn't let him sidetrack him, turning and playfull grabbing his arms, they fought halfheartedly.

"Finn" Colin whined, sounding annoyed

Finn realeased him "wh-at"

"You know the longer you distract me, the longer til we leave, the longer til we get back"

"Then why are we standing here while you do you're hair"

"I was not, doing my hair" Colin said hotly.

"Sure you weren't. So we can go"

Now Colin was torn, his hair was still a mess

"You look hot" Finn told him, "now lets go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tetsuyu's was incredible _Colin had to admit, tens of dishes, all different, at Tetsuyu himself had come out and said hi to Finn. Apparently the Colden Family came regularly

As soon as they arrived back in the apartment Finn had pulled Colin towards him, ending up on the couch  
"No ice cream?" Colin teased

"It was good wasn't it" Finn defended

"Uh huh" Colin said, slightly sarcastically, more focused on Finn

"So I'm right" Finn asked, his hand skimming across the front of Colin's pants

"Uh huh"

"good to know" Finn told him

Colin pushed Finn up so they were vertical, kissing his hard, but before Finn could take things futher (which given their substancial erections was a definete posibility) Colin pulled back

"I want you" he said "I want you so much, I wanna fuck you Finn, so fucking much"

Finn stilled, he didn't respond, Colin touched his arm and Finn flinched, but Colin didn't back off. The warmth from Finn's skin a contrast to the icy atmosphere that had descended.

"Finn?" Colin asked "you going to say anything?"

Finn shifted unconciously."Not particularly" he stood up, moving away. Colin however, as learnt from past experiences, followed. With Finn, perseverence was always key in getting Finn to stop being a tight-lipped arse.

He grabbed Finn, "You don't trust me" he told him.

Finn openned his mouth to respond, then hesitated, he didn't respond.

Colin's face twisted into a wry, bitter smile "I guess I fucking deserve this. The irony. Right?" he said, looking away.

"No, Col" Finn told him, relaxing. He stopped pulling out of Colin's grip. Colin relaxed a bit at that. "Col" he said "this is me being emotionally deficient"

"Because of me" Colin stated

"Because I don't trust most people. I trust you" Finn blurted out, before pausing then he continued "I just... when I'm with you... I don't trust me."

Colin remained quiet, but stepped closer towards Finn, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist, kissing the crook of his neck.

"After I left (the _you _was silent) I didn't get involved with anyone, not seriously, then Nic died, and there was Tor, and a relationship, especially considering my emotional deficiencies, just didn't seem like the most intelligent idea, and when I finally did, it was safe, I was always in control. I wouldn't get hurt. When I'm with you, I'm not. In control. And I don't think I'd survive it if it all went to shit again."

Colin just looked at him "I'm not going anywhere"

Finn pulled him closer and Colin repeated the sentiment "I'm not going anywhere Finn, neither are you, I wont let you. Fuck, I walked away from everything else. We're in fucking Australia because of you. Damnit, I love you, never stopped, and I don't plan on going anywhere, or fucking this up, I want this. More than anything"

Finn pulled away, so he could look Colin in the eye, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too" Finn told him "never stopped"

They kissed, then Colin pulled away, asking quietly, shyly "any reason we're still in the living room"

"No Idea" Finn told him "feel like relocating?"

Colin kissed him again, pushing him towards the bedroom

They didn't bother with the lights, relying on touch, taste. Undressing hastily. Finn hurridly, sloppily kicking off his clothes, far sexier than the slowest striptease.

They connected in the middle of the room, Colin sucking on Finn's bottom lip, their bodies pressed pulled back, breathing deeply before sinking to his knees, pulling down Finn's boxers. He looked up at Finn, wide-eyed and beautiful.

He'd never really enjoyed doing this, rarely did it. Last time, with Finn, there hadn't been time, and after Finn, well fuck, after Finn there hadn't been anyone worth it.

Finn was worth it though.

He took Finn's dick in his hand, rolling his palm around it. Finn groaned "fu-uck Colin"

He started to use his mouth, his tongue, dragging it down the side side before lightly sucking on the tip. He pulled back, so he could look up at Finn. He was flushed, panting gently.

"Fucking tease. Don't stop" Finn said, desperate

Colin complied, taking Finn into his mouth, sucking, hollowing out his cheeks.

Finn grabbed a handful of Colin's hair, groaning. When Colin sucked particularly hard for a moment, he thrust, Colin choked and Finn immediately pulled back

"Sorry" he began to apologise, but Colin shook his head, biting his lip, getting his breath back

"I'm good, I just haven't done this... that much"

He went to continue, first dragging his tongue over the head, then starting to suck again.

Finn groaned loudly "God" he told Colin "you have no idea how fucking good at that you are"

Colin, sucking and using his hand, smiled slightly, continuing. Finn groaned again, trying not to thrust as he felt the movements of Colin's throat travel into his dick.

He pushed him off gently, pulling him vertical again, kissing him, softly first, then hard.

Finn pulled back, leaving Colin dazed and confused before he reappeared a moment later, lube and condomns in his hand. It took Colin a moment to register, then it click _Fuck, Finn, Fuck Finn. Oh right, that was it_.

He kissed him back, twice as hard, grinding into him, stumbling back onto the bed and taking Finn with him. It was an altered version of their first time together.

This time, however, Colin paused to take note of Finn, stretched beneath him, looking up at him with that same haunted look of longing and desire. This time, Colin went slower, savouring every moment, every taste, every feeling. Colin taking note of how every move, every shift effected Finn.

Finn had been close before, but Colin, in him, almost sent him over the edge.

Colin thrust into him. "fu-uck" he swore. _god that felt good_.

Their lovemaking, and for once it could actually be classified as that, was passionate, closer than they had been since they'd gotten together, closer than they'd even been at Yale, back then they didn't know this side of each other. Now they were learning it, every inch of it. This was a new level for them.

They were both so close, but neither felt any urgancy to speed it up, too engrosed with each others' bodies the way they responded to every little movement. Eventually, when Colin bit down on Finn's collarbone on a particularly hard thrust and incidently angled himself slightly different, applying even more pressure to Finn's prostate, they knew that things were coming to a head.

Colin pushed in deeper, hitting that same spot, Finn arching his hips to meet him.

Colin started to come at that, his few, final, deep, sporadic thrusts enough to send Finn over the edge.

Colin remaine sprawled on to of Finn, recovering, then slowly pulled out, staggering to the bathroom, before returning to, and collapsing facedown on the bed next to Finn.

"That was..." Finn couldn't really construct a word in his brain right then, but he did turn on his side, so he could better see Colin. Finn looked like, well, he looked like he'd just been fucked senseless, right down to his semen covered stomach.

"intense" Colin completed. There was a silence, after that, before Finn spoke again

"I love you" he said and Colin turned his head so they were eye to eye, staring straight into each others

"I love you too" Colin told him, with a small, reassuring smile.

They were both exhausted, and lay in silence, lost in individual comforting happy thoughts. Colin ending up draping over Finn, under the light cotton sheets, their bodies tangled in sweaty slumber.

**Just a reminder, that was an especially long chapter, and I would love some feedback.**

**Please...**

**Thanks**

**Love Liza**


	8. RETURN TO A DIFFERENT KIND OF NORMAL

78episodes30good: Glad you liked it, I was worried it would be a bit cliché'. Australia's amazing, I love it. If you do come here USYD, or University of Sydney is the most beautiful university. I haven't actually been to an Ivy League University, but USYD, in my opinion, is just as gorgeous. Google the USYD Quad, if you want to get what I mean, and its right in the middle of Sydney. And I'm glad you find my writing amusing. I wanted to have that good old Finn-Colin banter, more coming soon.

Curley-Q - I'll keep writing then. I'm also trying to keep the chapters long. Hope that's making reading more enjoyable

just hidden: I know, poor Colin. I can't believe some parents actually take that approach though. That attempting to force their kids into denying being gay is actually better for them in the long run. My parents took the, don't worry, your a teenager, you'll grow out of it approach. Idiots, I wonder what they'll say when I'm no longer a teenager. With the letter, I wanted it to be impersonal, to show that everything Colin was trying to save in _Fit as Finn_ when he didn't come out, its not there anymore, and I wanted it to show him realising _what's the point_? But don't worry, the father will be re-entering at some point soon.

Glad someone likes Victoria, I'm guessing after the next few chapters she wont have as many (or any fans), as for the whole _Sydney's the Capital_. I have no idea how much the world actually knows about Australia. I mean, its not exactly an economic or military superpower, and Sydney is the biggest and best city. It does happen quite a lot. And I wasn't sure if the knowledge people had about Australia was on par with say Britain or France, or say Brazil, a lesser known country. Either way, I just needed some nice happy filler dialogue. I do plan on playing the jealously card, but It'll be one of those internal _am I good enough_ jealously cards. I'm not going to have either of them cheat. I don't think. Unless my muse for some reason has a seizure and decides they should. Highly unlikely.  
The whole music conversation was meant to be sarcastic banter. Sorry if anyone took that seriously. Anyone who doesn't know the difference between punk and emo thinks Good Charlotte and the Sex Pistols are remotely similar. Go crawl back under your rock!

The lawyer comment happened because I sort of wanted to show another dynamic, and I thought it would be cute, and I love the minions...hug those environmentalists,

I love the fact that even the left wing environmentalists have become the knew trendy thing. Like people who live in environmentally friendly places actually care. Please, its like a che' Guevara t-shirt. OK, also maybe I'm just a giant cynic.

I was also completely paranoid about the love thing, I didn't want it completely cheesy. Glad you liked it.

Please keep reviewing, your reviews are always amusing, and my responses to them keep the word count up.

cherrycokeaddict: Your going to hate me then soon. Other dynamics re-entering in upcoming chapters. And all the build up surrounding other people, coming back into action. That said, the start of this is still in Australia. Hope you find that cute. Glad you liked it

Lady Ria: Glad you liked it. Please come visit, Australia's great, and if you wait ten years half the good beaches will have disappeared due to global warming. Come now.

**OK, so this chapter its back to New York, after a brief suprise in Australia. More cutesy, fun banter next chapter. Promise**

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: COFINN. ****The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

**CHAPTER 8 - RETURN TO A DIFFERENT KIND OF NORMAL**

The next morning Colin awoke to an empty bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes in a decidedly childlike manner, stretching, yawning and finally, noticing Finn.

He was dressing, at that point clad only in boxers, pulling on a shirt.

"Hey" Colin said, sitting up further

"Morning" Finn responded

Colin watched him dress shamelessly, Finn tolerating his gaze but eventually asking

"What?"

"You know your unnaturally good looking, don't you?" Colin asked and Finn turned, and leant up the bed, so he could reach Colin. His shirt half done up, tie undone, to kiss Colin, put pulled away when Colin tried to escalate it

"You have no idea what you do to me" Finn told him, straightening.

Colin blushed, and Finn turned to his mirror to fix his shirt and tie his tie.

"I have to go to work" Finn told him, "just for a bit, you could go out if you wanted, take a car and driver?"  
Colin shrugged, shifting in the pile of blankets as he moved further and further away from his previously sleepy state.

"I'm pretty good here," he told Finn "about what time will you be back?"

"Mid morning" Finn told him, pulling on shoes

"Finn?" Colin asked, and Finn stood,

"yeah?" Colin leant forward, pulling him closer by his tie then kissing him fiercely. This time it was Finn leaning into the kiss, desperate for more contact.

Colin however, stopped the kiss. "Have fun at work"

Finn groaned, "that's just mean" he playfully scolded.

Colin grinned "and what time are we leaving?" he asked, they were flying back that day

"Bout mid afternoon, unless you wanted to do something in particular, I can push it back"

Colin shrugged nonchalantly again "I figure I can see it next time" he told Finn smartly

"Next time, huh?" Finn asked

Now Colin wasn't quite so sure "I mean.."

Finn kissed him again "definitely next time" then he realised he'd been distracted and groaned "as fun as it would be to stay here... I've actually got to go to work"

Colin kissed him one more time, drawing it out as long as possible

"I've really, actually, got to go now" Finn apologised

"Ok" Colin responded "Oh, before you do, is there an internet I can connect my laptop up to? I should probably start to get my life organised"

Finn thought for a moment "the apartment's got a wireless portal, it should work, if not there's a connection in the study"

Colin nodded, and Finn kissed him briefly, before promising "see you in a bit"

He left and as Colin heard the front door open, struck with some bravery he called out loudly and sarcastically "have a good day at work honey"

Finn paused, laughing "you too buttercup" Colin laughed as well, and the door closed behind Finn.

Colin, grinning, flopped back onto the bed. He was ridiculously happy and he figured it was while he was in such a state that he should tackle his rather large life problems.

He began with a shower, removing the dried sweat from the night before, and when he went to get dressed he paused before grabbing a pair of jeans, _when in Rome_ he supposed. He remained shirtless, making himself coffee and grabbing cereal out of a cupboard, along with milk from the fridge.

He pulled out his laptop and phone, untouched since they'd arrived. One of the few things he had brought considering he'd come straight from work with no luggage. He turned on the laptop and as windows loaded he tentatively switched on his phone, entered his pin and waited for it to scan local networks so it could connect.

In the meantime his laptop had loaded and he opened his inbox (yes, the wireless apparently did work). He had 24 new emails, before he could even open one, his phone rang. He stared at it. He hadn't planned on actually speaking to anyone, just checking his messages but he saw the name _Logan_.

_OK, maybe he'd answer that_

He braced himself then answered

"Hello?"

there was a long pause then "Colin?"

"Who's phone did you think you were calling" Colin asked

"You answered" Logan told him, then added "Where are you?"

Colin paused then answered "Away. I couldn't be at home. I quit"

"I know, your father's called"

"What? How pissed is he?"

"I don't know if pissed covers it. He was questioning, then angry, then confused, concerned, now he's worried. If he finds out your fine, then he'll be pissed"

"Why?"

"Why what? Maybe because you disappeared and no one knew where you were. I didn't tell him about Finn, I presume that's where you are. With him"

Colin nodded, then, realising Logan couldn't see him, said "yeah"

"So where are you?" Logan asked, curious

"Australia" Colin told him

"You went with Finn to Australia? I was a step away from getting Gia to give me his daughter's number, then their was that whole situation, and I couldn't really call his office"

"Actually I met Victoria, and he's pretty open at work. I saw his Australasian office yesterday"

"What's it like?" Logan asked curiously, Finn and work always seemed like a bit of an oxymoron, though after consideration, Logan realised that's what most people probably thought of him.

"You know developers" Colin told him "destroying the environment, did you know they're responsible for almost as much damage to the environment as those bastards who publish newspapers

Logan laughed, playing along "But its those Lawyers that are the real problem. Letting them get away with it. If we could just get rid of the lawyers…"

"Damn those lawyers" Colin dead-panned, wandering out onto Finn's beloved balcony.

"So what are you doing?" Logan asked "Besides Finn I mean"

"Ha fucking Ha. Right now I'm looking at Sydney Harbour, and forcing myself to prepare for the shit fight that will probably occur when I get home."

"Will it be that bad?"

"It'll be like you trying to get a job at the New York Times, and that's before you brought it for your girlfriend"  
"I did not buy Rory the Times" Logan protested in vain.

This wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion. When Rory and Logan first moved to New York, Rory had successfully applied for a job at the Times. Rory had been overjoyed and Logan, as the doting boyfriend he had become, had been incredibly proud and supportive. Mitcham had not been.

Like a lot of men growing older, he'd begun to resent the negative, hostile relationship he had with his son. He'd even grown to like Rory, that didn't mean, however, that he advocated in anyway, her working for a non-Huntzburger company.

He had told Logan straight up it wasn't acceptable, and they all had to make sacrifices. Logan, of course, had protested, and Mitcham had told him that that this time, if he really loved Rory, it would have to be a financial sacrifice.

Mitcham had brought Logan the Times. then told him he was cutting him off, at least temporarily. Logan had, for three years, struggled and adapted to his role as his own boss, but after 18months he'd proven himself and now oversaw all Huntzburger papers on the East Coast, while Rory happily worked as one of the times _features writers_ particularly focusing on politics.

The arrangement had worked out well but needless to say there were a lot of comments about Logan's official _whipped_ status.

"Either way, the job Finn offered is looking more and more promising"

"Finn offered you a job?" Logan urged him to elaborate

"In one of his legal teams, or as a consultant. I don't think he expects me to take it. It was a token thing"

There was a pause then Logan told him "you should call your father"

"Not a line I ever expected to come out of your mouth" Colin told him, then added "I probably should"

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not"  
"When are you back?" Logan asked

"We're catching a red-eye"

"Lunch tomorrow? Or will you be with Finn?"

"Lunch sounds good. I think Finn'll be with Victoria. They're ridiculously close" Colin told Logan

"it's a novel concept" Logan agreed "So lunch?"

"Definitely. I'll call you when I'm back."

"They said their goodbyes and hung up. Colin pondering what Logan had said for a moment before dialling again. He was taking the easy way out.

It only rang once before answering

"Andrew McCrea's office"

"This is his son Colin, could you pass on a message?"

"He's in at the moment, I'll put you through"  
"No! Just tell him I'm overseas, but coming back tonight and fine. Tell him I've taking care of everything"

"Are you sure you don't want me to just put you through?" she asked

Colin hesitated then told her "yeah. Just pass along the message"

He hung up, switching his phone off. With the exception of his friends, who he knew Logan would pass the message along to, he didn't really want to talk with anyone.

So he ignored the blinking voicemail sign, hanging up instead.

He opened the email from his father first, grateful there was only one

Colin

I presume if you wont answer your phone you wont check your email.

If you do, Call Me.

It was succinct, if nothing else. He deleted it.

There were a few from his friends, one from College buddy Seth who would be in town with his wife and son in a few weeks and wanted to catch up with everyone. Clearly he had no idea Colin wasn't in the country. He stuck that email in the To Do folder. Seth was cool, it'd be good to see him again.

The ones from his friends were all asking if he was ok, asking where he was. He figured Logan would tell them.

He rest were from clients and co-workers.

The emails from other partners enquired into the reasons for his departure, a few asked him if there was anything he could do to convince him to stay. One, from Mark Jacobs, possibly his closest friend at the firm, said it'd been great working with him, and to give him a call and they'd get a drink. Mark had also been the most perceptive of all of his colleagues, once asking him if he was gay, then at seeing Colin's _deer caught in the headlights _look, hastily retracting the question, just telling him, _if he was, fine, if not, whatever._ That said, he'd never asked about whether Colin had a girlfriend. Colin had, most recently, stood up with him at his wedding.

Colin replied to his email, making a mental note to remember to call when they got back as well. To the rest he sent a generic email. _personal reasons, need to find my own path. _All that crap.

The ones from clients could be separated into two distinct groups. One, people who wanted to know how the firm would handle things since he was leaving, how they would be impacted. To them he wrote that he'd taken care of everything and they would continue to receive the best quality of service and McCrea and Co.

The second kind were clients who wanted to know where he had moved to, as to move there also. To those he told them he was sure that the firm would be able to take excellent care of them, but if they so chose, he could email them the name of his new firm when he found one.

He also sent a few people he knew professionally emails, enquiring as to what was available at the moment. He knew he was insane to think he'd get a position anywhere near what he was used to, there weren't many partners in their very early thirties, but he wanted a decent job. A senior associate hopefully.

He was pretty much done when he heard a key in the lock. Finn was back earlier than expected.

He stood, moving to go meet him.

"Hey Ba" he began, his greeting dying when it wasn't Finn that entered. The women was in her fifties, approximately

"Your not Finn" she told him  
"No" he responded slowly "neither are you" then it hit him, where he'd seen her before, Finn's photos, and while they'd never actually been introduced he thought maybe she'd picked him up following some of his more youthful indiscretion.

"Your his mother… Kathryn?"

She surveyed him, clad just in jeans "I am Kathryn Colden. I don't however, know who you are"

"Sorry" he apologised, his breeding kicking in "Colin McCrea." She shook it

"Your Colin?" she asked "I thought you were in New York?"

"I usually am" he offered hopelessly

She surveyed him again "I was looking for my son. Any idea where he might be, I called the office on the way over, they said he'd already left."

Then the door was opening again. "Col?" Finn called out "You here?"

As the door opened fully the caught sight of the awkward scene playing out.

Colin's eyes pleaded at him and Kathryn responded "He is, as am I" She stared at him, sternly

He entered sheepishly, in much the same way he did in his teenage years after being sent home, or expelled.

"Hi Mum" he said

"I didn't raise you to greet me like that" she told him "come here and give me a proper hug and a kiss"

He did as he was told, kissing her cheek and hugging her warmly.

Colin feeling awkward stated "I'm going to go put on a shirt", just as Kathryn slapped Finn lightly on the arm

"Owww" Finn whined, like a teenager

"Serves you right" she told him "how could you have a guest and not bring him yesterday. Now when he comes out you properly introduce us"

When Colin emerged, Finn grinned his mega-watt smile and nodded  
"Sorry, Mum, my boyfriend Colin McCrea, Col, my mum, Kathryn Colden"

"Nice to meet you" she paused "again" warmly shaking his hand, again.

"You to Mrs Colden" Colin agreed

"Kathryn please, now I was going to steal Finn away for lunch, but now that I see he has company, I shouldn't , you should make him take you to _The Gunner__'__s Barracks_ for lunch though. Of the heads, its gorgeous, especially on a day like today"

"Are you sure?" Asked Colin "If you came to see Finn…"

"Nonsense" she dismissed it with a wave of her hand, picking up her bag

"Finn" she addressed her son, "be good. Colin, I'm sure I'll see you again"

She left, rather rapidly, and silence reigned for a moment, Finn watching Colin and visa-versa.

"Wow" Colin said eventually "that's what a supportive parent looks like"

"I did warn you" Finn told him

"Not that she was going to be walking in here. Wow. OK. Let's go"

"Where?"

"Lunch, remember, your taking me to _The Gunner__'__s Barracks_ apparently."

Finn laughed, pulling Colin towards him

"Later?" Finn asked him, unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt Colin had just put on.

"I can work with later" Colin confirmed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed and got off the plan, Finn shivering. "I miss Australia" he whined

They had ended up having lunch at _The Gunner__'__s Barracks_ It had been beautiful, just as Finn's mother had said it would be, and they'd driven around for a bit, seeing sights, spent a bit of time in Darling Harbour (Colin had seen a Koala and the aquarium something Finn had rolled his eyes and muttered "_Tourist_" about) before flying back. They'd slept, had sex, had sex some more. The physical aspect of their relationship had never been lacking but it had reached new levels.

"So your going straight to work?" Colin asked Finn.

He nodded then hesitated "I'm getting straight back on the plane to go to Philadelphia, I've just got to swing by Cold Records first"

"I still cant believe you own a record label. Indulgent much?"

"I'm just trying to ensure the integrity of the music industry"

"Sure you are"

There was a limo waiting, which headed first back to Colin's apartment, before continuing on with Finn. Finn insisted on continuing Colin's musical education which had begun at Bondi. Colin admitted that some (OK, most, of what Finn played was pretty good, Finn however, was obsessive, something Colin loved to watch. He got very animated, waving his hands and gesturing excitedly as he explained the way eighties punk had influenced, this or that. Colin barely understood half of it, but Finn did, so Colin was interested. Probably for the same reason Finn had listened intently to Colin's explanation of Australia's immigration laws. Something Colin had learnt from an Australian girl in one of his international law classes. They'd had to give a report on illegal immigration and he'd spent most of it just listening to her accent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colin answered the door to his apartment, it was Logan and Rory.

"Hey" he said "just give me a second" he grabbed his wallet, keys and phone of the table by the door and they left, walking to a nearby café.

"So how was Australia?" Rory asked "was it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it was, the whole place was incredible"

"You've got the glow" she told him, matter-of factly.

"What glow?" he asked

"The I'm happy and in love glow" she told him

Logan's head shot up at that

"Yeah, then, I guess I do" Colin told the table

"Really?" asked Logan, a sceptic at heart, despite the happiness he'd found with Rory.

"Yeah, its been good, great actually. I'm really happy"

"That's good then man. I'm happy for you"

"Would it be weird if we all went out?" Rory asked "Like, I don't know, a belated welcome back."

Colin shrugged "I think it'd be cool. And he's pretty close with Rosemary. They were meant to have dinner the other week and he had to cancel because there was some merger"

"I'll call the girls" Rory stated, and added "and could you please call Steph, she's desperate for news"

Rory turned to Logan "that'd be fun, right?"

He smiled at her "sounds good Ace" the pet name still present "we could do a return to the brigade"

"I'll ask Finn tonight" Colin stated

"Your seeing him?" Rory asked

Colin shook his head "not til tomorrow, but we'll talk"

"At least I'm not the only one whipped" Logan said under his breath

Colin however, heard "So your finally admitting it?" he asked "that your whipped?"

Logan blinked, realising his mistake "shut up" he retorted sarcastically "takes one to know one"

"Glad we've resorted to such mature name calling' Rory interrupted, she rested her hand on Logan's arm "and I think its sweet the way he brings me coffee in the morning"

Colin sniggered

"Shut up Mr _My Boyfriend Flew me to Australia for the Weekend__"_ Logan told him.

"Did you only get back a couple of hours ago?" Rory asked

Colin nodded "I've spent the morning on the phone, and I've got an interview this afternoon, for a job"

"That was quick" Logan commented "Where?"

"Debnam, Carter and Broach?"

"They're good"

"Didn't they represent that man, in the Sudanese case?" Rory asked, remembering the articles she'd read a few weeks back

Colin nodded "they do quite a bit of international work which would be interesting"

"So says the lawyer" Logan remarked dryly

"They also represent the Yankees" Colin added

"Suddenly your job seems very cool" Logan told him and Rory rolled her eyes

"they hit a ball well. I can't understand you boys' obsession with sports. Or the male gender's in general"  
"Hey, watch who your calling a boy" Logan told her

Colin continued "and they don't just hit the ball, they run and throw and catch as well" Colin told her. "Which is more than you can do"

Rory stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Now who's mature" Logan told her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colin tapped his fingers on his knee absentmindedly. He was nervous. He'd never actually been to a job interview before, he'd never had the need.

"Hi" said a man, coming out to greet him "Daniel Carter" he was in his late fifties.

"Colin McCrea" Colin shook his hand

"Why don't we head back to my office" he offered and Colin nodded his agreement

"So, Mr McCrea"

"Call me Colin"

"Daniel then. Tell me Colin, the partners were very surprised when we caught wind you'd left McCrea and Co. and very interested when we discovered you were looking for a job.

Colin nodded

"I wont lie, this is a far smaller firm"

"but no less reputable" Colin added and Daniel smiled slightly

"Never the less, we cant take risks, especially not with major hiring positions. Now, we know your good, its not your skills that are in question here, but we're going to need to know why you left McCrea and Co. You were clearly fast-tracked there. Something that couldn't happen anywhere else, you obviously had your pick of cases, challenging work, one would say it was your birthright…"  
"Not anymore" Colin told him

"Look Colin" Daniel told him "you're an incredible lawyer, but we need to know why"

Colin took a deep breath then answered "it wasn't professional reasons. I don't bring my personal life into the work place, but when your father's your boss…"  
"So this is a family feud?" Daniel asked

"Is it likely it will end? We'd prefer to hire you on a long-term basis, obviously."

"I've left the McCrea family in all senses of the word" Colin told him firmly "that's been made explicitly clear, and unfortunately McCrea and Co is a part of that"

There was a pause then Colin felt and inexplicable urge and added "My boyfriend, that's why. I'm gay and my family's Society"

Daniel paused, considering then said "how would feel as a senior associate, and there's a partner vote in ten months you could be considered at if things work out here, if not, you could leave, or remain, depending"

"Seriously" Colin asked

Daniel nodded "you're a hell of a lawyer, we'll be lucky to have you. And I never liked your father"

Colin smiled "when would you like me to start?"

"We've actually got a case at the moment, criminal, D v state."

"The doli incapax case?"

"You know it?"

"Vaguely. I mostly take civil cases"

"feel like getting some criminal experience?"

Colin knew he was going to like it here

An hour later he was set up with an office, and desk, telling HR his details. That day he met another two senior partners and several associates, as well as managing to collect several hours worth of reading material.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn opened the door to his apartment one-handedly, manoeuvring through the door with his stuff. Victoria, who'd been sitting at the dinning room table doing homework, or attempting to, jumped up to help, holding open the door and grabbing his precariously held briefcase out of one of his hands.

"Thanks he told her, dumping his stuff and turning so she could throw herself into his arms.  
"I missed you" She told him

"I missed you too Doll" he responded, smiling.

"Aunty Angela, Aunty Olivia, Dad's back" She called out,

They came through the internal door, greeting Finn enthusiastically

"Hey Finn" Angela said enthusiastically, kissing his cheek

Olivia followed, hugging him as well "How was Australia?" she asked

"Yeah?" Victoria added "Did you see grandma and grandpa?"

Finn turned to her "yes, they want you to come visit, and they're heading to London for Christmas, so you'll see them there"

Victoria smiled. She loved her grandparents, and they doted on her.

Finn dumped his stuff by his room. "So what did you three get up to while I was gone?"

Victoria started "I hung out with Gia and Luke and Andrew, which was cool, cause the boys are on their stupid soccer trip for the next week. Oh, and Ange's been writing, it sounds really good"

"I didn't know you were writing" Finn said querying

"I wasn't, then I got hit by inspiration. Then I realised that inspiration was a bunch of hormones and everything I wrote came out sounding like crap"

"It wasn't crap" Victoria protested

"It was awful. Which was why no one was meant to hear it"

"I for one, would like to here it" Olivia put in "you always let me hear you play"

"This is different" she told her girlfriend "its really bad, and its not like what I normally write, I'm so happy, then so melodramatic, its like a vocal soap opera"

"I still want to hear it" she told her "Most people with pregnant girlfriends get to watch them cry and be hysterical. Its our job"

Angela hugged her "OK" she blinked back tears "Ok, now this is getting ridiculous. I've cried four times today already, and I'm fat and I'm waddling and everything I write sounds awful"

"Oh baby" Olivia told her, kissing her "you look gorgeous, and you don't waddle and I'm what you write sounds amazing, and even if it doesn't, your pregnant, and that's so amazing."

"Stop it" she told Olivia "Your going to make me cry again." she turned on Finn "and you. Going away, and then you come back and I'm happy to see you. And I want to go, be away from people, except then I'll be lonely, and sad and then I'll cry. And I'm sick of emotion in general"

At the end of her little tantrum she even through in a foot stomp "OK, I'm done now. And on the topic of people's news, Liv..."

They turned to Olivia, "what? Oh, the book we just published, _Roads Uphill_, Its three on the New York Times Best Sellers Lists"

"Liv that's incredible" Finn told her,

"That's what I said" Angela told them all

The phone rang and Victoria picked it up

"Ok, yeah, send them up, thanks John" she said hanging up the phone

"Mexican's here" she told the group

"MMmmm, did you get burritos?" Finn asked

"Of course" Olivia told him

"How do you think a burrito would taste with like, I don't know, pickle? or anchovies." Angela asked out loud

Finn just turned to Olivia. "I pity you immensely"

"Hey" Angela slapped his shoulder "I'm pregnant. There shall be no mocking of the pregnant lady"

"Sorry" Finn apologised

Victoria bounded over to open the door, taking the food and tipping the delivery boy.  
"Thanks" she took the food back into the apartment and they all sat around the table.

"We just got pretty much everything" Olivia told Finn.

"Nice" he said, unwrapping several burritos and placing on a plate in the middle of the table.

They were interrupted by Victoria's ringing phone. She pulled in out, looking at the ID, then up and the adults. "I will be like two minutes, total, I promise"

"Take your time" Finn told her, "We'll save food"  
"Thanks Daddy" she said then answered her phone "Drew? Hi, I'm at home" She disappeared into her room

As soon as she did the two blondes turned to Finn

"So?" asked Olivia "How was it?"

"Come on, Come on, don't keep a pregnant girl waiting"

"It was... it was incredible"

They waited "that's it? Come on Colden" Liv told him "give us something more"

"It was, just, I don't know. Great."

"and?" Angela asked

"and I still love him and apparently he loves me."

"Awww" Olivia said, then added "and I still haven't met him"

"Do you want to?" Finn asked

"Really? your at the meet the friends and family stage" Angela inquired

"He met Mum. Definitely not deliberately but he met her"

"How'd it go?" Olivia asked

"could have been worse"

Victoria reappeared, hanging up her phone  
"Sorry" she apologised

"Its fine sweetie" Finn told her and she sat down at the table, grabbing some Mexican "actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Uh huh"

"As you know, I'm seeing someone"

"The guy" she stated  
"yeah, well its getting pretty serious, he actually came uh, with me"

"You took him to Australia?" she asked, surprised

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't plan to"

"But you did?"  
"yeah. Look, this thing with Colin, I didn't just jump into it"

"But you'd only just told me. How long were you with him?"

"Not long, but I've known him for a long time. I went to school with him"

"Yale? So he knows you Ange?"

"Sort of. We dated briefly, but for the most part, he was my best friend"

"Why have I never met him then?"

"Its complicated but we haven't really spoken. But I want you to meet him. Properly"

"OK Daddy" Victoria agreed, she was full of questions, but left them temporarily, she needed to think. To process.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. PAST CRIMES AND MISDEMENOURS

**OK, firstly I feel as though I'm going to be hated after this. And I understand why, but please appreciate that if everythings always good then things cant get better**

**One little note, as far as Colin at work goes that whole "i never liked your father comment" this with not be digger-esque. I just wanted to show that Colin's nice new boss wasn't a prejudice arsehole, and as if that wouldn't be an awkward situation for him to be in, the whole **_we'll you've only known me for ten minutes but you need a reason so I'm going to tell you I'm gay _**situation. As if that wouldn't suck.**

**Colin's work life will be a bit more developed, partically because I've got this whole Olivia&Colin(&Rory to a degree) bonding thing planned. They're the more serious ones, while Finn, Logan and Angela are a bit crazier.**

**Storylines are concerned, ones will be developing outside of Colin & Finn, despite protests to the contrary, particularly, a big Rogan storyline and Victoria will be getting one of her own, though part of this will of course directly relate to Finn, and suprisingly Colin. But I say no more!**

**And Finally, I (re)introduce to you, the character of Jack.**

**Review responses:**

First Someone Who Read Your Story: thanks for the feedback about the whole naming issue, wish I'd known back in chapter one. I guess I'll/everyone else'll just have to live with it. My bad, glad you liked it otherwise

Second Someone Who Read Your Story: Glad someone likes Victoria, though I have a feeling that will decline with this chapter which sees her play (sort of) an impact on their relationship. As for the Gia/Victoria fic I was just planning on incorporating it into this one, blending and all, glad you liked Colin's work scene, I figured it would be a bit weird if a place just hired him regardless of why he left one of the (supposably) best firms.

78episodes30good: Yay USYD. I do love that line _"Who's as drunk as I am?" "No one since Spencer Tracy died" _its right up there with _"adopting as a gay couple is never easy" "we just want to give love" "oh Finn" "oh Buttercup"_. Why there isn't more slash out there I do not know. Yes I realised Logan might feel a little out of place in the recent _gay pride_ nature of these chapters. I have been planning a few less _wow I'm the only straight guy here_ situations for him. Its just, with the exception of Colin and Finn, all my other favourite characters are girls.

Ah yes, the family fallout will occur in regards to Colin's family. I was thinking of doing it really cruelly to, possibly involving Victoria in someway, eg rubbing it in Colin's Dad's face that even if Colin did end up with kids, he now would probably never see them, something cruel like that. The victoria confrontation wont so much be an all out confrontation, just her continued presence will both negitively and possitively effect the relationship, and as for Colin's job, I said it above but I'll repeat.

_One little note, as far as Colin at work goes that whole "i never liked your father comment" this with not be digger-esque. I just wanted to show that Colin's nice new boss wasn't a prejudice arsehole, and as if that wouldn't be an awkward situation for him to be in, the whole we'll you've only known me for ten minutes but you need a reason so I'm going to tell you I'm gay situation. As if that wouldn't suck._

Hope you like it, please keep reading.

Curley-Q: Yeah, hoped that was a cute little scene. I pretty much just wanted CoFinn cuteness.

just hidden: please, I love to acknowledge, plus it boosts my word count. Ah, yes, sarcastic and cutesy, two of my favourite things. Got to love it. Glad you liked the banter, inspired by the hospital (or as I call it _buttercup) _scene. As for the Logan call. I know! But either fate had a hand in it, or Logan was worried about his friend and therefore calling every five seconds, increasing the statistical probability, of course they bash on each other. I didn't deliberately pick there careers that way, and then I was thinking about them, inspiring the conversation which apparently you liked. The Rogan (or Sophie, finally remembered to figure out what that meant and now love it and think its the cutest thing ever) Story will be growing, both in relation to Colin&Finn and in their own right. As far as the music line (_"I'm just trying to ensure the integrity of the music industry") _I can imagine he had to practice a few times in front of the mirror. Its like me buying a shiny new car then arguing I bought it because it was fuel efficient. I was thinking, depending on how indepth I wanted to make it, maybe have a conversation between fathers, there are a few of them around, but I'm not sure how'd I'd do it. If I wanted to be really cliche' I could just have a big society party everyone, including Colin despite technically no longer having massive social standing but he is dating Finn, would go to, the gang, the kids, the parents, it could be one crazy conflicting ball of fun. Or it could be completely cliche'. So thats my very last back up plan. We'll call it plan D. As far as comments on Boston vs New York and baseball. I know nothing, actually, if someone American (who happens to be reading this) could help me out with geographical questions that'd be great cause I have no idea. Here in Australia it takes like more than a day to drive from across a state, but the east coast of America seems to be just full of little ones everyone keeps crossing. Please help, if you don't mind. Glad you liked the work comments and Angela as pregnant and emotional, I was worried I just made her 2D. Victoria, unfortunately, wont be taking it to either of the extremes (loving it and making it awkward or hating it and trying to break it up) like all good _spanner in the works teenage daughters_ she'll be indicisive and unpredictable. So thanks, I did enjoy reading your review, always do. So make sure you review this chapter! 

**Title: Pasts Revisited  
Author: Lizagirl**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me**

**Rating: M  
Summary: COFINN. ****The limo boys return, sequel to Fit as Finn. Its been a decade since the trio split, but outside influences namely the friendship between Finn's adopted daughter and Rory's sister force old friends together and old feelings to the surface, will the limo boys finally get their happy ending? COFINN, ROGAN  
**

**CHAPTER 9 - (PAST) CRIMES AND MISDEMENOURS**

The next morning Victoria didn't go to school. Her Dad had left for some insanely early meeting and she had barely slept the night before, unable to doze off for more than half an hour at a time. She got out of bed at 9.30 and wandered into the kitchen area pulling her hair free of the tangled mess that used to be a ponytail and tying it up again, running her fingers under her eyes she opened the fridge, before closing it and picking up the phone. "Hi, could you organise to get some Starbucks Java Chip Frappachinos brought up? two Venti ones. Thanks Henry, your an angel"

"Any particular reason your feeling awful enough to order Starbucks this morning. And a reason your not at school?"

Angela asked, coming up from behind Victoria

"I don't suppose I didn't feel like it will answer that question?" she asked

"Sorry sweetie. You can tell me and I'll see what I can do about it though" Angela told her.

She reached around her to pick up the cordless phone "Hi. Henry? Its Angela, could you make that four Frapachinos. Thanks."

"Do you mind if I have a shower first?" Victoria asked

"Sure, I'm going to call your Dad"

Victoria looked shocked "But..."  
"You know I have to. He lets you get away with a lot, but he wants to know about it"

"I just don't know what to tell him. He's so happy, and I'm just being whiny. There's really nothing that wrong. I just need a day, to just do whatever, and I didn't really sleep"

Angela surveyed the teenager in front of her "how about I call your Dad and I'll tell him your not feeling well, and then we talk, and then we can decide what to do. How's that sound?"

Victoria nodded, "Thanks" She left for a shower and Angela ran her hand through her shoulder length hair. _What was she going to do_. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was up with Victoria

Victoria emerged from the shower feeling slightly better and Angela handed her a very large frappechino and gestured to the couch were a slab of chocolate and a large fluffy blanket indicated her previous presence. Angela's schedule was very flexible, she had public appearances, but beyond that, when she was feeling well she met with her manager, or wrote, but for the most part, she was free to do as she pleased. That day, luckily, she'd opted to stay at home, suffering from a little morning sickness that had _Thank God_ passed relatively quickly.

They sat down and when Victoria didn't say anything Angela asked "This is about your Dad right? and Colin?"

Victoria nodded "I don't want to wreak it, by being the irritating teenager, but yeah"

"What do you want to know?" Angela asked

"Its serious, right?" She asked

"It looks like it"  
"But he's only known him for a few weeks. And apparently they dated in college. How long for?"

"How long did they date for? Um, actually together, Maybe a week"

"They were together a week? That's it?"

"Its complicated sweetie"  
"Well explain it to me" Victoria said exasperated

"Its not really my story to tell" She told the teenager, cautiously

"Well Dad's not going to tell me, and I don't want him to. He's happy Ange. And I don't want to ruin that by asking questions, but I want to know"

"Look, I'll have to start at the beginning if I'm going to explain this"

"OK. Start at the beginning. You and Dad barely mention when you first met, but I've heard about you and Liv meeting dozens of times"  
"That's because it hurts your Dad a lot to think of Yale, at least partially, because of Colin"

"The guy he's dating?"  
"Yeah. See, when I first met your Dad he was an arrogant jackass. Completely conceited and convinced he owned the world. But he was so talented at writing. He loved to play"

"I remember, he was so disappointed that I had no musical talent whatsoever"

"He wasn't disappointed." Victoria made a face as if disbelieving and Angela continued "You can draw and design like no one I've ever seen, and sure your Dad might have loved to teach you how to play, but you do other stuff together, like listen to music. Anyway, that's besides the point. Your Dad was in my contemporary music class, and arrogant and snobbish and I got in a fight with him, and we use to argue and argue and then one day two things happened, one, we realised we actually agreed on most things and two, your father opened up to me, first just about musical taste and then about other stuff. You know your father gets sick, that he takes medication?"

"He has bipolar. But he's better, I mean, the medication makes him fine. Its like preventative isn't it? To stop him getting sick"

"Yeah. But he wasn't always better. When I first met him, he was, he was kind of wild, he'd slept with half of campus, he drank like a fish and he was in love with his best friend"

"Colin" Victoria guessed

"Yes, the illusive Colin. The illusive and, at least to Finn, the very straight Colin. At that point Finn was straight to, well at least publicly, and at least to his two closest friends. Colin and Logan Huntzburger. Your friend Gia's sister's fiancée'."

"Logan was friends with Dad?"

"Very good friends. Since they were teenagers. And then Finn became friends with me, he was coming to terms with who he was, I guess you could say. Except he never told Colin or Logan. By his senior year, your Dad was in pretty bad shape, he didn't get along with his parents, he was lying to his two closest friends, Colin and Logan and generally he felt like crap. I was the person he went to, to talk to. Eventually, of course, they found out, and things got really messy. Your Dad loved Colin, and I think Colin might have loved Finn, but it was never that simple. You Dad ended up taking over the corporation, which was never the plan, but Nicole wanted a family. She wanted you."  
"But she died"

"Even before that, she decided she wanted a family.

So Finn stepped up, grew up, and decided to take over the family empire, and he cut all ties. For a few reasons, partially because he was taking over the business and partially because he was hurt. Colin broke it off, because he wasn't ready to come out, and then Logan outed Finn in one of his papers. With a guy that wasn't Colin, with Jack"

"Jack? Dad's Jack?"

"Yes, except he didn't become that for another couple of years. They were just friends, actually they'd just met, and they had a drunken kiss, which happened to be photographed" she paused to take a drink of her frappachino "So your Dad didn't talk to Colin for years, but I don't think he ever got over him, and now they're back together. So this isn't something he's just jumped straight into. They were best friends for years"

"But how does he know he's the same guy? And how does he know all the same stuff wont happen again?"

"You cant know that sweetie, in any relationship. You just have to take a chance sometimes. But your Dad's happy. That's got to count for something"

"Yeah. It does" Victoria told her. "I think I just need to think for a bit, you know."

Victoria retreated to her room. She knew she was being selfish, and stupid but she didn't care. He was _her dad_ And this guy had hurt him. And was back, and she didn't know him. She didn't get why he couldn't be with some one else.

Angela called Finn that afternoon, after she and Victoria had their little chat and Victoria left to meet Gia.

"Colden" he heard him answer and rolled her eyes at his generic greeting

"Its Ange"

"Hey, what's up"  
"Tor and I just talked"

"Shouldn't she be at school?" Finn asked, concerned

"Yep, I think she was just freaked out about the Colin thing?"  
"Really? I though she was ok with it. I mean, she was ok with Jack"

"Jack was ok. She knew, and loved Jack long before you got together. And he was the only one she ever met."

"Urg" Finn groaned "What should I do."

"I don't know. I think she'll get over it, she just needs to know nothing's changed. I told her about your a Colin's history. She was mostly upset she didn't know. She really doesn't like being left out"

"Yeah. I know, I just want to protect her"  
"She's a big girl Finn, you can't protect her forever"

"Be nice to though" Finn told her

"Anyway, thought I'd give you a heads up

"yeah, thanks Ange.

"Anytime. You home tonight?"  
"Wasn't planning to, but now I probably should be there"

"No, its fine, Tor's gone to Gia's anyway."

"You sure?"

"Completely. Go have fun lover boy"

"Sure Ange. I'll see you later"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Victoria opened the door to the apartment, Colin was standing there.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she responded, dismissively, then turned and called "Dad, I'll be in my room" She left abruptly, she'd been distant and unwilling to talk since she'd gotten home from gymnastics that afternoon, claiming she had homework. _Since when did his daughter not avoid homework?_ Finn wondered, concerned.

Colin entered cautiously, "was that me?" he asked the approaching Finn "I mean..."

"No" Finn told him "There's been something up with her all evening. No idea what. Her boyfriends away though, so that might be contributing"

Colin nodded, contemplating that, Finn however, had other ideas "I haven't gotten a hello yet" he said, pouting

Colin kissed him "Hello"

"Hi" Finn responded, kissing him again, deeper this time

"hm hm"

They were interrupted, pulling apart reluctantly, Finn glaring at the intruder, his look somewhere between a pout and mock anger

Olivia just laughed at his expression, as she stood in front of them, holding a bowl of cold pumpkin salad.

"Hi" she said

"Hi" Colin replied awkwardly

"Hi" Finn added, then continued "I felt left out"

Olivia rolled her eyes at his behaviour, then continued her assessment of Colin, matching up what she saw with what Angela had told her.

"You must be Colin" she deduced out loud

"Yes, Hi, again" Colin was nervous, for some ridiculous reason. Finn found it endearing

"I'm Olivia Hall" she told him, putting down the salad on a clear kitchen bench top "Where's Tor? I thought she'd be out here interrogating you both"

"Sulking in her room" Finn told her

"Want me to talk to her?" Olivia asked, then jokingly added "Though your probably better with the boyfriend thing"

"Ha Ha" Finn deadpanned

She grinned, before about-facing and heading for Victoria's room, knocking "Tor? You feel like talking?" she asked

Finn and Colin watched  
"I'm fine, Aunty Liv" Victoria called out, her response muffled by the closed door but loud enough to be audible "I'll be out later" Olivia raised her eyebrows at the terse, less than happy response, but backed away from the teenager's door, leaving her be.

"We're we this broody as teenagers?" She asked

Finn grinned "You were an anti-social control freak"  
"Bite Me Colden" she retorted and he stuck his tongue out at her

"and you still haven't grown up" she added

Colin interjected "How'd you too meet?" he wondered, he thought the majority of Finn's teenage years were spent with him

Finn began "Olivia here, was an uptight, bitchy…"

Olivia cut him off "I was the prefect who was, unfortunately charged with showing him round the school"

Finn concluded "Remember after St Sebastian's, when the parents had the (sarcastically) _rather brilliant _ idea of splitting us up and sending us to different schools?"

Colin shook his head in mock dismay "Stupid idea"

"It just got us expelled faster" Finn said, shaking his head

"And people wonder where Victoria gets it from" Angela asked, shaking her head.

"Does the restraining order preventing you from going within a 10mile radius of St Sebastian's still stand?" Finn asked Colin mockingly

He scowled "I still don't know why I'm the one who ended up with the restraining order. You did the majority of the damage"  
"Because they knew I wouldn't go within 10miles of that place even if you did pay me" Finn explained brightly

"Ah, yes, that must be it" Colin sarcastically agreed

Olivia watched the pair banter, grinning. Despite the concerns Angela had expressed privately to her, _that she was worried Finn would end up hurt again_ Colin seemed like a genuinely nice guy, who Finn clearly had a good relationship with. If nothing else they were more than humorous to have around. He contemplative thoughts were disrupted by her ringing phone. Finn and Colin stopped their banter at it, and she pulled it out, groaning when she saw the ID.

"Its the office, I've got to take this" she groaned, answering it and moving away to discuss business

"So that's Olivia" Finn told Colin,

"She seems nice"

"She is, she's great. Just insanely stressed at the moment, as much as possible done"

"So she's Angela Russell's partner?"

"You remember her? Or you read the tabloids?"

"She was rather unforgettable, the brief time we did meet, plus, you know, the famous thing helps"

"Awww, Colin, what do you think of Brad and Angelina then? Is their relationship truly over? Was it doomed the moment he left Jen?"

Colin glared "I don't, they're just hard to miss when they're on the cover. You however, clearly do"

"I have a Teenage daughter and therefore an excuse. What's yours?"

Olivia re-entered the kitchen where Finn and Colin had remained, Finn absentmindedly stirring something

"And to think I used to live a quiet life" Olivia returned to the conversation

"You never lived the quiet life" Finn told her, he told Colin "Olivia here, owns one of the biggest publishing houses on the planet"

"In the UK, maybe" Olivia refuted "the US office is a lot smaller, though a lot more work, annoyingly"

"Well you did just publish a New York Time's Best Seller" Finn turned to Colin "She's brilliant, don't let her tell you otherwise"

"What was it?" Colin asked curiously, he considered himself well-read

"_Roads Uphill_, the one about AIDS and Famine in Africa"

"I've read about that. Its meant to be good" Colin told her

"Its a humanised version of a global epidemic creating empathy from the reader" She shrugged "its ok. Sells well"

"You run Hall publishing?" Colin asked

"Family business" she explained "What about you?"

"I'm a lawyer, I actually just started a new job at _Debnam, Carter and Broach"_

"They any good? I need to find a decent firm this side of the Atlantic, our US Office doesn't have a legal department and our UK office can't handle it. Its more effective to outsource"

"I've just started, but they've got a good reputation."

Finn, who'd been happily observing his boyfriend and one of his closest friends getting along checked the rice "This is done" he declared "Where's Angela? By the way"

Olivia shook her head "She had a meeting with her manager. She said she'd be home by now though. Probably just stuck in traffic. She's still trying to do a bunch of publicity and public appearances. And Vanity Fair. Did she tell you about this? They want us to do a cover shot"

"You going to?" Finn asked

"I don't know. She's the performer, and gorgeous. I'm the businesswomen girlfriend. They want to do a nude pregnant shot. I know she wants to, as part of her awareness campaign"

Angie had never really given up her protesting, campaigning nature she'd developed in college, using her new found fame to promote a variety of issues. At the moment it was state-sponsored IVF treatments, her usual Gay rights and lobbying for safe-surrender laws awareness.

Olivia continued "She's determined not to fade into obscurity, like she could, and its an interview, a profile on us and then an in-depth article on post-natal depression and safe-surrender laws across the country. Its a good cause, I'm just being self-conscious"

Finn told her "Your not the businesswomen girlfriend, your the very attractive, beautiful businesswoman girlfriend she's in love with. You know that.

Angela took that moment to appear. Breezing into the apartment "Hi all" she said, kissing Finn cheek and Olivia on the mouth "sorry I'm late", she dumped the dry cleaning she had been carrying over the back of the sofa

kicking off her shoes and her jacket, revealing tailored pants and a empire line silk top which displayed her growing stomach.

She turned to back to the trio in the kitchen "Hi... Colin" she sounded unsure, as if wondering if he remembered their albeit brief meeting before

"Nice to meet you again" Colin responded diplomatically

"What's that?" asked Olivia, of the coffee cup in Angela's hand

Angela rolled her eyes "its decaf" she told her overprotective girlfriend

"Are you sure you don't want tea? or juice?" she offered

"Very sure" She stepped into Olivia's personal space comfortably, leaning into her.

Colin, the outsider, noticed their relaxed stance

"That smells amazing" Angela commented, smelling the chicken

"it should be done" Finn offered, and Olivia nodded, moving to get the rice.  
Angela attempted to steal some and Olivia flicked a dish towel at her

"No" she scolded "go sit down"

Angela tried again, and the towel flick was a bit more direct this time

"I don't know who to back" Finn stage whispered to Colin "Ange will never stop trying and Liv will never let her get any"

"Hey. I know" Olivia said, exasperated at the playful nature of Finn and Angela "why doesn't your boyfriend entertain Ange's very limited attention span while you get Victoria and I will serve food as its the only way we'll actually get to eat"

"Sure Babe" Angela told her playfully, kissing her then deadpanning "Why didn't you just ask?" She grabbed Colin, dragging him from the kitchen "Entertain me!" she declared  
Colin caught Finn's eye, who shrugged, smiling and so Colin allowed himself to be dragged onto the couch.

Finn knocked on Victoria's door and when she didn't respond he opened it, she was curled on her bed, ipod jammed into both ears turned up so high he could hear it from the door. When he approached he could see the tear tracks down her face, her eyeliner smudged. Unaware of his presence she sniffled, looking horrible.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped, sitting up.

"Hey Doll" Finn sat down next to her

"Hey Daddy" she responded. Quickly wiping under her eyes

"You OK?" he asked concerned

"Fine Dad" she said, trying to sound confident and happy, even attempting to muster up a smile. She failed on all accounts.

"Your crying doll, characteristically not OK"

"Its stupid. Drew's an arsehole, and I should have known, I'm such as idiot, and now I'm crying. I can't believe I actually trusted him and he completely screwed me over" She rambled, starting to cry again, she let out a sob.

_Victoria leant against her locker, waiting for Gia to put hers away, last period had just ended and she had gymnastics and then she was headed home._

_"What's she doing here?" she asked Gia, Rachel Jarvis was hobbling down the corridor on crutches, her red hair tied up, she was still in her cheerleader uniform_

_"Stupid slut" Gia commented, and they were both surprised when she stopped by their lockers. While their dislike of each other was well known, it tended to represent in apathy rather than actual conversations._

_"Hey Victoria. I just wanted to say it wasn't personal or anything. You know guys, they always want something better. I'm sure you're a really nice person" she shrugged "maybe in another life we could have been friends. Maybe"  
"Are you suffering turrets'? or does this conversation have a point?" Gia asked. She'd suffered more than once at Rachel's hand, and now she had Victoria to back her up, she didn't have to take it._

_"I figured Drew would have told you. Or at least Lucas would have passed it on. I mean, all the boys are talking about it, and all the cheerleaders. I mean, had I not been so tired from staying up All. Night. Long. I probably wouldn't have stumbled. Oh well, it was worth it. You'd know that, wouldn't you Victoria? How much Andrew's worth."  
"Your lying" Gia told her, then told Victoria "Andrew wouldn't cheat."_

_Rachel shrugged "Guess you didn't know then. I'm not lying and to think, you actually called while we were having sex. That was you he hit the reject button on wasn't it? It was you who called like three times?"_

_Victoria bit her lip. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. "Drew's a big boy, if he wants to go round contracting Syphilis, kudos for him. If you see him though, mind letting him know there's not a chance in hell he's getting the opportunity to pass it on to me. Come on Gia, lets get out of here"  
She went to gymnastics but skipped out on her group class, telling her coach she just needed some headspace, she hit the uneven bars, putting all her anger into the rhythmic counting, one, two, three, release spin catch, one, two three, her ipod clipped to her tiny grey gym shorts pounding out the base. When he coach stopped her at six to say they were closing up she glanced down at her hands, they were an angry red, she made a mental note to rub something on them, so they didn't go hard and gross._

Finn pulled her close, hugging her and kissing the top of her head "I'm sorry Doll"

Victoria shook her head "Its not your fault. God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a mess, I know you wanted me to meet Colin"

He told her reassuringly "Its fine, you don't have to if you don't want to. Do you want me to kick everyone out? We can hang out"

"Its fine Dad, but do you mind if I stay here? I don't really feel like dealing with people in general at the moment, and I doubt I'd be very good company"

Finn nodded "sure doll" he kissed the top of her head again "come get me if you need anything"

He left her curled on her bed, telling the trio "save Tor some food, I'll put it in the fridge, she'll probably eat later"

"She OK?" asked Angela, concerned

"Andrew cheated apparently. With a girl she hates"

"poor thing" Olivia said, sympathetically

"I think she just wants some space" Finn told them

Dinner past uneventfully, Olivia and Colin bonding over what Finn and Angela affectionately termed "boring stuff"

Victoria emerged briefly after dinner with puffy eyes, looking miserable.

The adults were setting up to watch _Pulp Fiction._ Finn was sitting on the long couch, Angela and Olivia on the slightly smaller one and Colin on one side of Finn.

Largely ignoring or oblivious to the concerned looks Olivia, Angela and to a decree (though his was more curious) Colin were giving her, she grabbed a punnet of blueberries from the fridge, curling up next to Finn and burying herself into his side. His arm automatically providing comfort.

Colin sat on the other side of Finn, distinctly aware of the close proximity Finn (and his daughter) had to him. Finn shot him a look and a smile, but didn't move away from Victoria. Colin couldn't berate Finn for comforting his daughter, but he still felt uncomfortable.

Victoria was completely oblivious to Colin's discomfort. Sure, she knew she was being selfish but, right then, she just wanted it to be her and her Dad, like it had been before they'd even come to the States, back when it had just been them, no boys (for either of them), just father and daughter (and to a decree Angela and Olivia). She'd liked Jack as well. He was cool, nice, her Dad had never really given a reason why they'd split up, she hadn't thought about it back then, but now, with Colin, she was. Victoria thought back to the conversation she'd had with Angela, _Colin might hurt Dad!_ which was the last thing she wanted. Why couldn't it just be the two of them? they'd always been fine before. _They didn't need Colin or Drew_.

She wasn't really watching the movie, she'd seen it so many times before, instead remaining self-reflexive. She could feel her Dad glance down at her in concern at regular intervals. She didn't want him to worry, the last thing she ever wanted was for him to be upset because of her, so she tried to not look happy, but she knew he could tell, she could never hide anything from him.

When the house phone rang she got up, offering to get it.

"Hello?" her face split into a grin

"Hi Jack. I haven't heard your voice in age... ...you're what?... ...Everyone'll want to see you!... ...Ange's good, getting big.. ... You should come see her then!" she demanded.

Finn, Angela and Olivia had looked up at Jack's name. And Colin was definitely given their reactions.

The side of the conversation they could hear continued

"only one day? that sucks!... hold on a sec"

She held the phone away from her head, covering the mouthpiece.

"Jack's in New York" she told the group "

"Since when?" Angela asked excitedly "tell him to get his butt over here" then she glanced around the room "Oh, sorry, I didn't"

Finn told her "its cool. Ange"

Victoria pouted, looking at her Dad. She really liked Jack "He's only in town for like one day Dad. Come on Dad please, why can't I ask him to come over. We haven't seen him in ages"

Finn relented at her pleading face. Jack always made her smile "OK" he told her, "only if he doesn't already have plans"

"Thanks Daddy" she turned back to the phone

"Jack?... everyone's here... the New York Penthouse... in Colden Tower... can you come say hi?... ok... great... I'll see you in fifteen minutes then... can't wait. Bye Jack" she hung up, smiling

"I cant believe Jack's in New York" She declared, then questioned allowed "do you think he'll have designs or anything with him? He was just in Milan right?"

"Probably" Angela told the excited teenager, well aware that the artistic aspect of Jack made him something of an idol to the aspiring fashion designer.

"Victoria?" that was Olivia "why don't you help Ange and I in our apartment for a minute"

"Sure. Do you think Jack could stay here?" she asked

Olivia sent Finn a distinct look before answering "He's probably staying with the people he's working for, close to the shoot"

"I guess" Victoria looked disappointed but quickly perked up again. She was too excited, a sharp contrast to before. Her mind, at least temporarily distracted from her own emotional problems, and seeing her that happy, Finn couldn't be anxious about, in his thoughts, _oh, just his current boyfriend meeting his ex. Awkward much._

Olivia held the connecting door open for Angela and Victoria and followed them, but not before shooting Finn one final meaningful look.

"So" Colin said "This Jack guy huh? Everyone seems to think he's important"

"He is. I mean, he's a really good friend."

"Uh, huh" Colin sounded disbelieving, but tried not to sound upset.

Finn hesitated "He's also my ex"

"Oh" Colin didn't really have a response, he wasn't surprised, from the looks between Olivia and Finn he'd been able to figure that out. "Were you serious?" he asked calming. Internally his stomach was churning as he picked up the few scattered plates, needing something to occupy himself with.

"Yes, sort of, we were together a while"

"Did you love him?" Colin asked, he leant against the counter, his knuckles white.

"I don't know" Finn admitted "It was complicated" he was trying not to lie, but not, _you know, go into detail about a past relationship_.

"How?" Colin asked, sticking to simple, one word answers

"I wanted to, so much. When I said I stayed in safe relationships, that was Jack."

Colin nodded, swallowing harshly. "When'd you meet him"

Finn winced, The one question he really didn't want to answer. He closed his eyes, "Yale" when he opened his eyes he was looking everywhere but at Colin.

Colin was startled "Yale?" he asked, "Did I know him?" he asked

Finn shook his head "no" now he was doing the monosyllabic answers

"Were you ever together then?"

"Col" Finn pleaded "Don't ask that"

But the masochistic side of Colin wanted to know "Were you?"

"We were never together, together" Finn said

"What you were just screwing?" They both winced at Colin's bitter tone  
"Fuck Colin. No, I didn't sleep with him. We hooked up. Once! One night when we were at Yale. The night we split up. We were both high as kites"  
"He was the guy in the paper"

"Yeah"

"So what, you just got together?" Colin was in one of those _I'm as angry at me as I am at him._

"No!" Finn told him angrily "One fucking night and then nothing else happened for years. You actually think I'd do that. After everything, I'd just get straight into a relationship. I was a bloody mess Colin, fuck, it took me years to get my life together"

"God, Finn, I didn't mean"

"yeah you did" Finn said, resigned he asked him "what do you want to know?"

"Just, I don't know, something"

"He was a friend. He was just there for me. I suddenly had a kid, and my sister was dead, and he was just, consistently there"

"What happened?" Colin asked "I mean, why'd you split up? Was it just cause you moved?"

Finn ran a hand through his hair "No, we've been over a while. He was travelling, and I was travelling and he ended up being based in Rome. I still saw him a bit, we're still friends"

"If he hadn't left..." Colin began "would you still be together? would he have come with you? here? Victoria likes him." The last one was stated with a little bit of resentment

"Jack's a photographer and Victoria had time to get to know him. She'll like you once she gets the chance, and you're not getting it Col. He was there for me. He was my friend. He wasn't You! That's what it came down too. We both wanted the same thing. Companionship. You know I actually used to talk to him about you. He's going to walk in and know exactly who you are. What the fuck else do you want. So I wasn't celibate for a decade, bloody hell" His volume and harshness of his tone increasd the longer he spoke.

"You used to talk to him about me?" Colin asked softly

Finn nodded "We'd get absolutely plastered and yeah, you always had a tendancy to come up"

"So you don't love him?" Colin needed some final reassurance (and yes, he knew he was acting like a girl) stepping closer to Finn.

"No, he wasn't you" Finn told him

And Colin moved even closer "Sorry, you know, for freaking"

Finn kissed him "we good"

"Yeah" Colin told him, blushing a bit "we're good"

Angela poked her head through the door a few minutes later, glancing around then coming in, followed by Olivia and Victoria

"all clear?" Olivia asked

"yeah." Finn told her, smiling

Angela smiled at that "good"

**SO… WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME. I'M RUNNING OUT OF INSPIRATION WHICH IS LEADING TO SOME VERY STRAINED WRITING. (EG that crappy fight you all just read)**

**SO REVIEW. AND NEXT CHAPTER IS JACK. **


End file.
